Mon amour avant tout
by Sophieorela
Summary: Natsu est un bon élève et surtout il est amoureux d'une belle blonde qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Il est timide alors il n'ose pas l'approcher, il se console au près de ses 2 meilleurs amis. Seulement lors d'un de ses cours de francais leur prof leur demande de regiger une lettre sentimentale. Celle de Natsu tombe dans celle d'une jeune blonde. Ca va radicallement changer sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Alors je tenais à vous dire que dans cette fiction, j'ai reprit _les caracteres d'Edoras __mais uniquement pour Natsu et Lucy_ ! Les autres sont comme sur Earth-Land. En ce qui concerne les couples : Nalu, Lali, Gruvia.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« -Natsu… Murmura-t-elle d'une voie douce et sensuelle.

- Ou-ui ?

- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda une magnifique jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le dit Natsu.

- …Oui…

- Alors je peux t'embrasser !? »

La jeune blonde joignit la parole et le geste en se rapprochant avec une lenteur que le jeune garçon trouvait affreusement cruelle. Un chuchotement atteint les oreilles du garçon aux cheveux joliment rosés, « Natsu… Natsu ! Debout maintenant mollusque ! »

Le mollusque en question était bien réveillé maintenant puisqu'il était tombé du lit avec la grâce d'un dragon dans un concours de danse.

« -Eh bah ! Il était temps paresseux, il est 7h ! Se moqua une voie masculine.

- Papa, t'es chiant ! Je faisais un beau rêve. Prononça le jeune garçon en se relevant et en se frottant les yeux.

- T'inquiète pas Natsu des beaux rêves t'en fera d'autre et pas toujours très catholique ! Crois-moi !

- Pervers ! Sort de ma chambre et moi d'abord je fais des rêves sains ! Hurla Natsu affreusement gêné par les propos de son père.

- D'accord, d'accord je te laisse tranquille et n'oublie de venir prendre ton petit-déjeuner ! Le puceau ! Se moqua encore une fois l'homme aux cheveux rouges avant de refermer la porte de la chambre de son fils. »

« Crétin ! » ce fut la seule pensée du jeune homme en sortant de sa chambre pour aller se préparer pour le Lycée.

* * *

Natsu marchait calmement dans la rue pour aller chercher son meilleur ami qui habitait à deux pas du lycée « Vraiment pratique ! » pensa-t-il. Il était 7h5o quand Natsu remarqua un groupe de jeunes. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se groupe à part deux personnes dedans : sa meilleure amie et la jeune blonde dont il avait rêvé. Suite à ça ses joues se colorèrent d'un coup. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

« - Relaxe je ne vais pas te bouffer, t'as pas fait de bêtise aux moins pour être stressé comme ça ? Demanda un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébène en arquant un sourcil.

-Ah salut ! Nan tout va bien c'est juste le devoir de français qui me stresse un peu ! Eut-il répliqué pour ne pas que son ami s'inquiète. Grey était gentil mais un peu trop protecteur envers ses amis.

- Devoir de Français ? Répéta-t-il avec incompréhension.

- Ne me dit pas que t'as oublié sinon tu vas encore faire pleurer la prof…

- Mais nan je l'ai faite ! Oui je me souviens c'est la lettre d'amour qu'il fallait écrire pour aujourd'hui ! Si je l'ai faite ! S'empressa de débité Grey. Par contre je vais avoir un zéro moi… Je ne suis pas un poète.

- Salut les gars ! Alors vous faites du surplace ? Interpella la voie d'une jeune fille.

- Salut Lisanna ! Dirent les deux meilleurs amis en se retournant vers la demoiselle aux yeux bleus.

- Je suis ravie de savoir que Natsu a décidé de se rebeller et de sécher les cours. S'exclama la jeune fille toute joyeuse.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Lisa ? Demanda Grey étonné, Natsu sécher les cours ? Même pas en rêve...

- Bah parce que les cours ont commencé… Il est 8h10 ! Répondit-elle en comprenant que ce n'était absolument pas voulu.

- Vite Natsu on va être en… retard… La voie de Grey se cassa quand il s'aperçu que son dit « meilleur ami » venait de le planter là, devant le lycée. Nan mais je te jure Lisa, j'ai jamais vu un mec avoir le feu au derrière pour aller en cours…»

* * *

En effet Natsu se trouvait déjà au premier étage, dans le couloir des matières littéraires. Il était complètement essoufflé. Mais heureusement pour lui leur professeure de français n'était pas encore arrivée. Lisanna et Grey arrivèrent plusieurs minutes après mais Mme Strauss n'était toujours pas là. Beaucoup d'élèves de la classe commençaient sérieusement à perdre patience. L'un d'eux s'énerva, une jeune fille :

« -Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche, j'espère que je me suis pas levée pour rien !

-C'est sûr ! T'aurais préféré rester dans mes bras, chérie. Fit remarquer un jeune blond en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa camarade.

-Ouais c'est ça en attendant enlèves ta main ou je t'encastre dans le mur ! Répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard qui lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle était capable de le torturer.

- Rho la la ! Calme Lucy, je l'enlève voilà ! Contente ? N'empêche que t'étais plus douce cette nuit ! Affirma le jeune homme dans un sourire arrogant. »

« Oh le pauvre ! » s'exclama une jeune fille brune de la classe puis elle s'agenouilla au près du pauvre garçon qui gisais au sol dû à un coup de pied bien placé de la belle blonde. « Bien fait pour toi Sting je t'avais prévenu ! ». Toute la classe rigolait à cœur joie c'était un tableau assez quotidien puisque pratiquement tous les trois jours Sting se faisait castrer… Il n'y a qu'une personne qui ne rigolait pas… Natsu. Son émotion se trouvait à l'opposé du rire, il était comme à chaque fois déçu, triste et désemparé. Il le savait pourtant que Lucy couchait avec Sting… Et avec pleins d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais pourtant il espérait vraiment. Il se retenait de ne pas pleurer, il pleurait souvent pour un rien et ça, sa prof de sport lui avait bien fait remarquer. Seul Grey remarqua la peine de Natsu. Il le connaissait bien, il voulait le réconforter mais il savait bien que raisonner son pote n'allait pas être simple surtout Natsu. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il abandonne ses sentiments pour Lucy, ce n'était vraiment pas une fille pour lui, vraiment pas. La blonde n'a jamais pensé à autre chose qu'au désir charnel. Elle s'arrêtait sur tous les jeunes hommes du moment qui lui plaisait. Elle était même venu le voir lui, Grey, ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble à une fête mais ça s'était arrêter là. Il n'avait pas dit non sur le coup, il avait bu et il faut dire que Lucy à l'avantage d'être bien foutu. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Natsu, même si cette « relation » avait eu lieu avant que Lisanna le mette au courant des sentiments de son meilleur ami pour Lucy. Grey espérait vraiment ne jamais avoir à le dire à la tête rose, comme il aime bien l'appeler pour l'emmerder.

« -Eh bien ! Il y a de la joie ici ! Et de l'amour aussi ? S'enthousiasma une voie pleine d'espoir.

- Non ! Répondirent tous les élèves de la 1ère2 complètement blasé par leur professeure de français qui non seulement arrivait en retard de 20 minutes mais en plus se faisait des films sur les élèves de ses classes…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pendant les 1h30 qui vont suivre l'amour va montrer le bout de son nez, ah l'amour… Fantasma la jeune professeure aux longs cheveux blanc.

-…Oh non… Souffla un élève.

- Aller ! Entrez les enfants que je fasse l'appelle. Sourit Mme Strauss. »

* * *

Putain ! C'est chiant le français ! Heureusement que je suis près de la fenêtre et au dernier rang… La prof est en train de relever les lettres sentimentales… Enfaite il n'y a pas vraiment de sentiment dans la mienne… C'est plutôt cru… Oh il pleut ! Mouahahaha ! Bien fait pour toi Laxus ! Je t'avais dit de prendre tes clés hier soir ! J'espère que t'es bien trempé dehors à attendre comme un con devant la porte ! Hahaha !

« -Lucy ! Au lieu de rire bêtement donne-moi ton devoir. Me demanda la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

-Hein ? Euh oui tenez le voilà. Répondis-je en lui tendant ma feuille.

-Merci, ravie de voir que pour une fois tu as fait tes devoirs. Se moqua-t-elle en terminant de ramasser les feuilles »

C'est ça ! Pff… La prochaine fois je lui jetterai à la figure son devoir pourrie et dire que j'espérai remonter un peu ma moyenne pour faire plaisir à l'autre con, oh oui Laxus pourvu que tu sois trempez jusqu'aux pieds !

« -Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que tout le monde a fait son travail ! C'est génial ! Bon maintenant je vais vous distribuer le barème, et une lettre d'amour qui vaut au moins 15/20. Annonça notre professeure en souriant malicieusement, que préparait-elle !?

-Pour faire quoi Madame ? Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

-Surprise ma petite Lévy ! Je vous le dirai quand retentira la première sonnerie en attendant occupez-vous de ce que je vous distribue.

-Oui ! Répondis-je en même temps que tous les autres de peur de la mettre en colère ou pire encore de la faire pleurer… »

Une fois la distribution des papiers terminés, j'y jetais un coup d'œil et je tombais sur le barème : 7 points pour l'expression des sentiments, 3 points pour la passion charnelle, Mme Strauss est une perverse ! Bah au moi j'aurais 03/20. 4 points pour la rédaction, 4 points pour avoir suivie la méthode : comment rédiger une lettre privé. Et les deux derniers points sur l'orthographe et la propreté. Ok… je ne risque pas d'avoir une note génialissime, je m'appelle pas Lévy moi… Je me demande qu'elle idée tordue Mme Strauss va mettre en place… Ça sonne dans dix minutes ! Eh mais il grêle dehors ! Et pas qu'un peu, tant mieux ! Mon portable vibre, je le glisse dans ma trousse, alors… Laxus m'appelle !

« -Madame est-ce que je peux aller au toilette ? Demandai-je poliment

Bien sûr mais je veux que Lisanna t'accompagne, pas question que tu te barres comme la dernière fois. »

Qu'elle bécasse, si je me suis barrée c'était parce que son cours m'ennuyait ! Bref, allons aux toilettes. Je longe le couloir à grande vitesse toujours suivit par Lisanna. Et voilà ! Enfin arrivé ! Maintenant Laxus t'as intérêt à répondre. Ça sonne, il décroche :

« -LUCY ! T'ES OU ? Hurla une voie pas très rassurante.

-Bah au Lycée…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou au Lycée moi je suis complètement trempé ! Grouille ton cul et ramènes les clés !

-Eh oh Laxus ! je te l'avais dit hier de les prendre ! M'énervai-je à mon tour puis je jetais mon portable dans les mains de Lisanna. En lui demandant de calmer son taré de petit copain que me sert aussi de frère.

-Quoi ? Lucy ? Mais je lui dis quoi ? Me questionna Lisanna complètement perdue.

-Ce que tu veux mais qu'il se calme… Murmurai-je par peur de crier d'énervement.

-Allo Laxus c'est Lisi, relaxe… Mais ne crie pas je ne suis pas sourde !… Ouais et Bah elle a raison, la prochaine fois tu prendras tes clés !... Oui c'est ça en tout cas moi j'ai cours… Nan mais je vais me gêné, tu vas voir si je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser en plan ! S'exclama Lisanna en raccrochant et en me relançant le portable. Nan mais je te jure, ce mec alors ! Une vraie pile électrique, bon je n'ai réussi à le calmer mais la pluie s'en chargera pour nous ! Retournons en cours.

-C'est partie pour une nouvelle heure de français ! hurlai-je ironiquement.

* * *

La sonnerie retentie alors que Lisanna et Lucy passaient la porte de la classe, la prof les pria de bien vouloir s'assoir. Ce qu'elles firent, Natsu s'empressa alors de demander à sa voisine de table pourquoi elle avait prix autant de temps. Lisanna lui répondit gentiment que son petit copain avait piqué une nouvelle crise de nerf…

« -Bon alors maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, je vais tous vous distribuer une lettre de quelqu'un de la classe au hasard et vous aller devoir la corriger et la noter ! Ensuite, vous devrez nous dire pourquoi vous avez mis cette note. Mais n'oublier pas de regarder le barème et de vous aider de la lettre que je vous ai distribuée plutôt. Annonça Mme Strauss en souriant mesquinement. Ah oui et j'ai retiré vos noms, ce qui fait qu'une fois la lettre corrigée vous la lirez et la personne qui la écrite devra se lever, puis vous annoncerez la note etc.… »

La professeure de français finit de distribuer les lettres et partie s'assoir à son bureau : « Vous avez 2o minutes pour corriger et noter votre lettre ! ». Les élèves s'activèrent alors, certaines filles étaient émerveillées ou d'autres complètement indignées, Lucy n'avait pas était la seule à parler de sexe… Du coté des garçons par contre on pouvait sentir l'ennuie à plein nez sauf pour quelque uns ! Sinon beaucoup d'entre eux se faisaient chier à mourir, franchement recevoir une lettre d'amour ce n'était pas virile ! Et Lucy aurait surement pensée la même chose si elle n'était pas tombée sur une lettre qui la captivait… Du côté de Natsu par contre lui il affichait un sourire moqueur, en effet il était tombé sur la lettre qu'avait écrite Grey… Grey n'était pas un poète c'est sur la phrase qui fit éclater Natsu de rire fit celle-ci « tu es bien charmante même si ta poitrine est peu opulente. » Sacré mec va ! Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il risquait de charmé la jeune fille qui était censée lire la lettre…

« - Pourquoi tu te marres Natsu ? Interrogea Lisanna en chuchotant.

-Rien c'est juste Grey qui a écrit une connerie… Répondit le rosé sur la même sonorité en se retenant de pouffer.

-Bon alors qui veut commencer ? Demanda joyeusement madame Strauss.

-Moi je veux bien. Dit une jeune fille aux grands yeux noisette et aux beaux cheveux blonds.

-Vraiment Lucy ? Tu veux participer ? Tant mieux ! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme. Vas y lit nous ta lettre.

-Hum je la lis entièrement ? La prof hocha vivement la tête. D'accord alors j'y vais et le premier qui m'interromps, je le crève, c'est clair ! Ajouta Lucy en fusillant du regard ses camarades. »

* * *

Lucy a vraiment une jolie voie… « Ma dangereuse reine… » Pensa Natsu en même tant que parla Lucy. Attendez un peu ce n'est pas possible… Non… Pourquoi moi ? Lucy… C'est ma lettre que tu lis… Pourquoi moi ! Mme Strauss je vous déteste ! C'est à cause de vous si je suis dans cette situation gênante ! Je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait exprès ! Je n'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin… Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est mon devoir sur celui de tous les autres qu'elle doit corriger et noter ? Mme Strauss c'est vraiment dans le programme de 1ère devoir écrire une lettre sentimentale ? Et pourquoi avoir donné ma lettre à la fille justement à qui j'ai pensé pour l'écrire ? Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle est en train de la lire devant toute la classe ! Sa voie résonne comme une mélodie provocante alors que ses lèvres bouge avec une sensualité interdite. Il va falloir que je me lève pour qu'elle sache qui a écrit la lettre - puisse qu'il n'y a pas nos nom dessus – et qu'elle me la rende puis qu'elle me dise qu'elle est la note qu'elle m'a mise. Je ne peux pas me lever… j'ai… peur… Non ! Je suis anxieux et stressé mais mes jambes se redressent quand même. Elle me regarde et elle s'avance vers moi. Mon cœur bat trop vite, je suis sûr de rougir comme une tomate. A-t-elle deviné que ma lettre est pour elle ? Si oui… nan vaut mieux pas… Maintenant qu'elle est juste devant moi elle me sourit, mais il y a quelque chose derrière, son sourire est trop énigmatique… Je fonds mais elle se rapproche et elle me dit « je t'ai enlevé trois points parce que ça manque de sexe ! ». De quoi !? Putain mais… Je suis sûr qu'elle se moque de moi derrière son sourire en coin. Je suis brulant je dois vraiment être rouge vue le regard que me lance Lisanna, la traitresse, au lieu de m'aider elle se moque de moi, elle me le payera. Je… «-Mais ça te fait quand même une belle note, 17/ 20 !

-Pourquoi lui avoir mis 17 Lucy ? Demanda Mme Strauss au bord de l'extase

-Eh bien parce que la lettre de Natsu pourra plaire à n'importe quelle gonzesse, romantique comme une femme terre à terre ! Sourit malicieusement Lucy en s'éloignant de moi.

-Elle t'a plu ?! Hurla presque notre jeune professeure avec les mains jointes et des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je ne vous le dirai pas ! Dit Lucy en lui faisant une grimace.

-Natsu assit toi… Me murmura ma meilleure amie en tirant sur mon bras d'un coup sec ce qui eut pour conséquence de me faire tomber sur ma chaise et me faire sortir de ma transe… »

* * *

Natsu, Lisanna et Grey se trouvaient dehors dans le parc. Les jeunes gens rigolaient à cœur joie, il était 15h et ce vendredi ils n'avaient pas cours d'histoire. Lisanna avait appris par sa grande sœur que leur prof d'histoire c'était gentiment fait sermonner par leur prof de sport qui n'est autre que sa compagne… Le pauvre, la moitié des élèves du Lycée plaignaient l'enseignant, être marié à un titan comme sa femme… « C'était être soit masochiste, soit suicidaire, soit… complètement aveugler par l'amour ! » rigola la jeune Lisanna.

Ces trois amis ont toujours été inséparables, ils s'entendaient à merveille, rigolaient entre eux, ils partageaient tout mais ce qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout s'était se taquiner ! Et aujourd'hui dans un accord commun une tête noire et une tête blanche avaient décidé de s'allier contre la tête rose :

-Naaatsuuuu… dit Lisanna d'une voie que l'interpellé n'aimait pas vraiment.

-Euh oui ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais écrit une lettre pour Lucy ? Questionna la jeune fille en se plantant devant son meilleur ami qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Je-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… je ne l'ai pas écrite pour elle, elle l'a juste lu…

-Menteur ! Comment peux-tu me mentir à moi !? Mentir à Grey d'accord, mais à moi ! Désespéra Lisanna.

-Eh ! Natsu je t'interdis de me mentir ! Intervint le jeune garçon aux yeux sombres.

-Mais je ne mens à personne ! affirma Natsu dans l'espoir de calmer le jeu.

-Sale menteur moi je les sens ces choses-là. S'exclama-t-elle en tapotant le bout de son nez avec son index. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis la petite sœur d'une experte en matière d'amour !

-Tu parles d'une experte, une fouineuse oui ! Cette prof de français ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a fait exprès de donner la lettre de Natsu à Lucy ! Prononça Grey non sans une pointe d'énervement.

-Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça, elle ne sait pas ce que je ressens…

-Mais Natsu ça se voit comme le nez sur la figure que t'es complète dingue de cette meuf ! Le coupa Grey à bout de nerf.

-Grey ! Ne t'énerve pas après Natsu il n'a rien fait de mal ! Essaya tant bien que mal la jeune fille de raisonner son ami.

-C'est vrai que toi tu t'en fou de savoir que ton « meilleur ami » est tombé amoureux d'une fille qui est surement en train de se faire baiser dans les chiottes du Lycée ! Et bah moi ça me rends malade… »

Natsu ne voulait pas en entendre plus, si bien qu'il partit en courant sous les accusations que Lisanna déballait à Grey qui commençait déjà à regretter de s'être emporté. Natsu courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues le visage baigné par les larmes. Il le savait pourtant que Grey disait la vérité, mais ça lui faisait mal quand même. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer cette jeune fille aux cheveux d'or. Et ça le détruisait de jour en jour depuis cinq mois maintenant. Depuis la rentrée. Car le premier jour ou Lucy était arrivé sa beauté l'avait frappé de plein fouet, il avait était victime du coup de foudre et au plus grand dam de Grey, il l'était toujours. Quand Natsu arriva chez lui, il se jeta sur son lit après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé. Son père était là et il n'allait pas tarder à s'inquiété. Il avait vu juste puisqu'il entendait qu'on donnait des coups à sa porte.

«-Natsu ! Est-ce que ça va ?... Pourquoi tu as fermé ta porte !? S'inquiéta le père du jeune garçon.

-Laisse-moi…

-Natsu… qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Parles-moi… Conseilla gentiment l'homme derrière la porte, il sentait bien la détresse de son fils, il ne pouvait pas se résigné à le laisser ruminer ses sombres pensées du moins pas tout seul…

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas ? demanda prudemment le garçon aux yeux verts.

-Bien sûr que non… Répondit l'homme aux cheveux rouges en sentant la clé tournant dans la serrure. »

Natsu était apparu devant son père après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre. Le jeune homme se jeta littéralement dans les bras dans de l'adulte. Celui-ci referma tendrement ses bras autour de son fils. Il ne pouvait le laisser dans cet état… Son garçon, c'était tout ce qui lui restait et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Natsu se laissa guider par son père qui le conduisit au salon afin d'être en meilleur situation pour qu'il puisse tout lui raconter en détail.

* * *

C'était un beau samedi, tout se passait pour le mieux pour une jeune fille blonde… enfin si on ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'elle se soit fait tendrement déchiré son frère hier en rentrant du lycée, alors que ce n'était pas de sa faute si cet idiot de Laxus avait oublié ses clés… Et qu'il faisait un froid de canard dehors… Remarque en plein mois de janvier, il n'y avait rien de plus normale. Mais bon Lucy aimait se balader dans les rues de sa ville si joyeuse et festive. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant une vitrine quand elle entendit une voie qui lui paraissait familière. Elle se retourna et vit Grey, un garçon de sa classe, il semblait être au téléphone. Lucy s'approcha alors discrètement du banc ou se trouvait assit son camarade. « La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Lucy ! » Lui avait dit une fois le CPE qui l'avait prise en train de fouiller dans les sacs du vestiaire des filles. Elle le reconnaissait elle était une salle curieuse mais c'était plus fort qu'elle… Elle aimait bien tout savoir sur tout le monde et en l'occurrence sur Grey, à part qu'ils aient couché ensemble, elle ne savait rien ni sur son pote d'ailleurs. « Natsu… Tu m'en veux encore ?... Je suis désolé mais… Non !... je t'ai dit ça pour toi… Mouais… Je peux passer ?... Ok… Merci mec… Ouais à Lundi. ». Alors comme ça Grey aurait dit chose en rapport avec Natsu et celui-ci n'aurait pas apprécié… « Hum intéressant ! » se dit Lucy. La jeune fille resta dans ses pensées et donc elle ne vit pas Grey partir. Quand elle s'en aperçut il était 16h… Elle était en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Jubia et Yukino, elle allait se faire tuer… Non c'est trop fort comme expression disons plutôt qu'elle allait se faire enguirlander.

* * *

Natsu était maintenant assit sur son bureau, il allait beaucoup mieux que hier soir et il le devait en grande partie à son père ainsi qu'à son chat Happy qui l'avait consolé toute la nuit. Ou plutôt qui avait servi de doudou toute la nuit… Le jeune rosé essayait tant bien que mal d'écrire une nouvelle lettre à la jolie blonde ? Mais cette fois il allait appliquer le « conseil » qu'elle lui avait donné. Cette pensé fit prendre une couleur encore plus rouge que les cheveux de son père à ses joues. Oh oui il allait le faire, il allait mélanger amour passionnel et amour charnel. Puisque sa première lettre aurait pu plaire à n'importe qui, à elle aussi… Mais c'était beaucoup plu simple à dire qu'à faire. Par contre il y avait une chose dont il était certain c'est qu'il le ferait. Son père lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une peine d'amour l'avait secoué comme un prunier et lui avait fait promettre de ne pas désespérer tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout essayé. Avant de tout tenter Natsu c'était dit qu'il allait essayer dans des domaines où il excellait, entre autre la poésie ! Après tout qui n'aimaient pas les compliments ? Mais il restait prudent question poésie car Lucy n'avait pas vraiment l'air rêveuse à moins qu'elle cache très bien son jeu…

* * *

Une semaine s'était écouler depuis les pleures de Natsu et le groupe des trois amis rigolaient de nouveau comme des enfants innocents, mais ce samedi après-midi ce n'était pas ce groupe là le plus fêtard. Car chez une jeune fille aux longs cheveux couleur mer se trouvait 3 autre jeunes filles qui passaient en revu tous les caractères des garçons de leur classe. Ces jeunes filles répondaient au nom de Jubia, Levy, Yukino et Lucy. Elles en étaient arrivées à débattre sur la personnalité de ces garçons car l'une de ses demoiselles avait reçu une magnifique lettre que les trois autres jalousaient amicalement avec envie. Mais ces jeunes filles voulaient par-dessus tout connaître l'auteur d'une telle déclaration. Toute n'avait pas le même avis sur qui avait pu oser écrire une lettre aussi brulante. Yukino supposait qu'il s'agissait surement d'un garçon qu'elle voyait tous les jours et qu'il devait l'épier sens arrêt vu les détails dans la lettre. Lévy rajouta que ça devait être un garçon timide, puisque la lettre n'était pas signé. Quant à Jubia la seule chose qu'elle put articuler fut « Jubia veut la même lettre écrite par Grey-sama… ». Puis elle tomba dans les pommes. Les autres jeunes filles ne s'inquiétaient pas, à vrai dire Jubia tombait dans les pommes à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Grey. Elle était complètement amoureuse de lui… Mais apparemment il ne l'avait pas remarqué ou alors il le faisait exprès… Mais Lucy, elle réfléchissait, elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vue cette écriture, mais où ? Et à qui appartenait-elle ? Là étaient les questions. Elle réfléchit encore pendant longtemps même après que ses amies soit partie. Puis le soir alors que son frère rentrait de chez sa petite amie, il dit :

« -Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver cette Mirajane à fourrer son nez par tout ! Je n'ai pas pu rester tranquille une seule seconde avec Lisi.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir elle veut juste protéger sa sœur. Lui répondit Lucy pensive.

-Ouais peut être n'empêche que je me suis cassé la gueule deux fois avec ses conneries de copies qui trainaient par terre. « Ne marche pas sur les lettres d'amours des enfants, vilain garçon ! ». Se moqua Laxus en prenant une voie aigue. Et pour Lucy se fut le déclic qu'elle attendait.

-T'es génial abruti ! C'est ça le devoir écrire une lettre sentimentale de la semaine dernière, c'est l'écriture de…

-Tu m'as traité de quoi là ? L'interrompit Laxus.

-Rah ! Ne coupe pas la parole ! Rugit Lucy en l'encastrant dans le mur. Voilà à cause de toi je sais plus où j'en étais, rahh PUTAIN ! Mais je pensais à quoi ?! Pleurnicha-t-elle en se frappant la tête contre le mur.

-Mais c'est quoi cette tarée qui me sert de petite sœur… Murmura le jeune homme en se massant le crâne. »

* * *

L'auteur de la lettre, lui, avait une boule au ventre il se demandait si finalement lui avoir donné était une bonne chose… Même si donner était un grand mot en réalité il l'avait donné à Lisanna qui en allant voir Laxus l'avait glissé dans la boîte au lettre. Au départ il s'était fait harceler par sa meilleure amie pour savoir ce qui était écrit, il avait fini par lui montrer un brouillon, histoire qu'elle l'a connaisse juste dans les grandes lignes. Et depuis ce moment-là elle n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter avec ça. Quand à Grey il préférait ne rien dire et voir comment tout ça évoluerai, même s'il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre il ramassera Natsu à la petite cuillère et ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais alors pas du tout…

* * *

En ce dimanche après-midi le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses révisait son contrôle de philosophie, bien qu'il n'ait pas grand-chose à réviser puisqu'en l'occurrence Mlle Alberona finissait toujours bourré à la fin de ses cours. Dans les cahiers des élèves se trouvaient simplement la date du jour. Quelques fois certains s'élèves notaient des choses comme « les mecs sont tous des nazes… » Ou bien des « profité de la vie tant que vous êtes jeune les enfants ! Car croyez-moi ça dura pas… ». Avec un peu de chance demain la professeure sera en garde à vue pour « état d'ivresse sur la voix public » et comme ça la 1ère2 échappera au contrôle. D'ailleurs demain il était aussi évalué en sport, en cours de vitesse… ce n'était pas son truc… non pas qu'il ne courrait pas vite mais il n'aimait tout simplement pas ça. Une bande d'idiots qui se battent pour savoir qui est le plus fort et le plus rapide… très peu pour lui. Natsu n'aimait pas la compétition et il n'aimait pas courir non plus malheureusement pour lui c'était ce qu'il allait devoir faire demain. Ça serait du deux contre deux avait annoncé Mme Scarlett, elle choisira elle-même qui allait courir contre qui, fin de la discussion avait-elle dit en lançant un regard qui n'accepta aucune revendication. Et personne n'avait protesté, ils tenaient trop à leurs vies. Natsu espérait que sa prof ne le mettrait pas avec un mec rapide même si c'était ce qu'elle allait faire il en était certain ! Mme Scarlett était une femme qui vous poussait dans vos dernières limites et elle faisait tout pour qu'on les dépasse… le jeune garçon soupira. Cette prof n'hésitait pas non plus à utiliser des méthodes radicales. Comme une fois où elle avait forcé le rosé à monter plus haut sur le mur d'escalade en lui tapant les fesses avec un grand ballais en lui hurlant que s'il descendait sans être monté jusqu'en haut, elle lui ferait bouffer ses chaussettes. Dieu savait qu'il était monté haut et à une vitesse folle… mais il avait de la chance encore il aurait pu avoir Mlle Aquarius et elle ! Elle n'hésitait pas à puiser dans sa cruauté mentale et à terrifier ses élèves pour les faires courir. Heureusement que les deux professeures s'étaient misent d'accord sur le fait que l'une prenait toutes les filles et l'autre tous les mecs. Natsu décida de se reposer en profitant de sa fin de soirée…

* * *

Fait chier ! Putain de prof de philo, elle ne pouvait pas être absente celle-là… bah non ! Et voilà que je me retrouve avec une feuille vierge devant mon nez avec deux heures pour répondre à sa question d'alcoolique désespéré « l'amour est-il éphémère ? ». Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Sérieux j'ai une tête me préoccuper de ça ? Je ne crois pas non… Bon Bah la prof est encore bourrée autant zieuter sur Lisanna ! « Lucy !… hic… regarbe da feuille… ». Je n'arrive pas à y croire même complètement chaos elle m'a grillé ! Merde ! Oh bah elle a replongé la tête dans ses bras, bon ok tant mieux pour moi… Je n'aurai pas zéro quoique… Autant laissé tomber l'idée de prendre des idées sur la copie de Lisanna, vu ce qu'elle marque ca paraîtra trop suspect sur ma feuille, les profs sont aveugles mais pas abrutis… J'ai une idée j'ai rendez-vous avec un gars après le sport cette aprèm et j'ai la flemme d'y aller… J'ai qu'à marquer l'adresse du lieu de rencontre ! Voilà puis quelques détails aussi… bon je crois qu'avec sa la prof devrai aspirer un peu plus la joie enfin on verra… je me lève et me dirige vers le bureau, tous les autres me regardes avec une tête d'ahuri sauf Sting. Je tapote gentiment la prof qui se met à grogner puis je lui tends ma feuille. Elle la parcoure de des yeux puis arque un sourcil. « J'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller alors si vous voulez tenter votre chance… » Lui dis-je en me retournant pour aller m'assoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça l'auteur de ma lettre… oh tiens ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je m'occupe de cette histoire. Hé hé ! Oulla ! Je dois faire peur vu la tête que font les autres… Ouais bah ce n'est pas tout ça mais en attendant la fin du cours dodo !

«-Bonjours les mômes ! Salua une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ciel/azur avec un regard dur

- Bonjours Mlle Aquarius ! S'empressèrent de répondre les élèves de 1ère2 assis dans les gradins du gymnase du Lycée.

-Bien alors les demoiselles vont se changer vestiaires 2 et les mecs vestiaires 10 puis ceux-ci iront dehors rejoindre Scarlett.

-Pourquoi on est aussi éloigné ? Demanda un jeune garçon que les autres trouvaient bien courageux pour répondre à cette femme.

-Pour éviter que ces messieurs aillent jeter un coup d'œil dans le vestiaire de ces jeunes filles à cause de leurs hormones ! S'énerva la jeune femme en jetant un regard méchant sur le jeune garçon. Allez hop ! Aux vestiaires et le premier ou première que je vois roder dans les couloirs s'en prendra une ! Pigez bande de larves ?! »

Tous les élèves sans exception s'exécutèrent, il n'y eut aucun débordement du côté des filles comme des garçons. Et les demoiselles une fois dans les vestiaires se mirent à faire des commentaires sur cette prof qu'elles qualifièrent de « Psychopathe dégénérée ! ». Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elles étaient toutes prête pour l'évaluation de handball. La prof leur expliqua les règles et comment jouer. Elle demanda ensuite à Lucy et Bisca de choisir les membres de leurs équipes respectives. Le premier match dura 10 minutes et se termina avec un score d pour l'équipe de Bisca. Mais l'heure de la revanche a sonné et la blonde ne tenait absolument pas à subir une nouvelle défaite si bien qu'elle motiva et encouragea se troupe avec un « Si vous ne m'écraser pas cette équipe je me chargerai de vous refaire la face ! Et pas en mieux ! ». D'un seul coup les demoiselles s'activèrent et se préparèrent à l'attaque ! Elles n'avaient vraiment pas envie de séjourner à l'hôpital surtout qu'elle avait bien comprit que Lucy n'était pas une fille à mettre en colère ! Le match débuta et très vite les jeunes filles s'étaient lancées dans le jeu. Finalement L'équipe de Lucy avait gagné 13 à 9. Elle était très satisfaite et les membres de son équipe purent souffler de soulagement leurs visages resteraient intactes… Quant à l'enseignante, elle aussi était amplement comblé elle avait mis plus de 12 à toute les filles de la classe.

«-Madame Jubia se demandait puisque l'on a terminé en avance si elle peut aller se changer et observer Grey-sama courir ?

- C'est une très bonne idée ça Jubia, allons y toutes. Soura la jeune prof qui pensait enfin pouvoir regarder et juger les méthodes d'enseignement de sa collègue.

-Oui mademoiselle ! répondirent quelques jeunes filles en rejoignant les autres qui se changeaient déjà dans les vestiaires."

* * *

Natsu était tranquillement assis sur les gradins du terrain extérieur, il regardait les autres courir dont Grey qui en ce moment même était en train foutre un déverrouillé à son frère Lyon. Il y avait toujours eut cette rivalité entre eux… depuis qu'ils étaient petits, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se mesurer l'un à l'autre. Mais Natsu avait conclu que cette rivalité était saine. Elle leur permettait aussi de se rapprocher et de renforcer leurs liens fraternels… Grey arriva au côté de Natsu complètement crevé, il n'en pouvait tellement plus qu'il s'allongea par terre au pied de son meilleur ami.

« Tu-tu as vu je… l'ai tué ! dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs essoufflé.

-Oui bravo tu es très rapide. Le complimenta le garçon aux yeux vert.

-toi au-aussi Natsu… tu as intérêt à gagner !

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi j'ai aucune chance…

-Bien sûr que si t'es même plus rapide que moi sale lièvre déguisé en tortu ! S'énerva Grey.

-Sting contre Natsu ! En place les garçons ! S'écria une voie de femme qui appartenait à Mme Scarlett.

-Fonce Natsu ! lui hurla Grey alors que le rosé se dirigeait vers l'emplacement indiqué.

-Oh non ce que je n'ai pas envie… se lamenta-t-il.

-Boucle là toi ! Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon ! Sting grouille toi ou je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses ! Cria la jeune femme surnommée Titania par les élèves et autres enseignants.

-Ouais ouais ! Du calme je suis là, j'arrive…pff ça me fait chier de courir et contre le marshmallow en plus. Natsu baissa la tête vexé par ce surnom qu'il détestait tant.

-Tais-toi Sting ! Aller venez ici ! Pointa la prof du doigt.

-Tête rose j'ai changé d'avis je vais me donner à fond, je ne perdrai pas contre toi… pas devant Lucy. Annonça le jeune blond en fixant les gradins. Natsu suivi le regard de son camarde et il la vue, elle et ses cheveux d'or…

- Moi non plus ! Répliqua-t-il en se positionnant.

-Prêts… partez ! hurla l'enseignante juste à la fin des paroles du jeune homme aux cheveux rose. »

Sting avait raté son départ mais il rattrapa très vite son camarade. Mais Natsu ne tenait absolument pas à perdre devant Lucy, sa présence changeait tout ! Il accéléra suivit de près par Sting. Les élève eux étaient subjugués comme la blonde aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendaient à une telle performance de la part de Natsu celui que la prof avait surnommé l'escargot. Mais Mme Scarlett n'affichait pas une mine d'étonnement, nan elle était émerveillée comme Grey quelque chose avait motivé Natsu, Lisanna qui assistait elle aussi à la course se doutait bien que le regard de Lucy jouait sur la vitesse de son meilleur ami. Il voulait l'impressionner et ça marchait vue la tête qu'elle faisait. Mais alors que Sting avait rattrapé le marshmallow comme il l'appelle à quelques mètres de l'arrivé Natsu sentit une pression sur sa cheville droite puis il tombât. Dans les gradins, alors que Sting franchissait la ligne d'arrivée, tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé personne n'avait rien vue de la chute de leur camarade puisqu'à ce moment-là il était caché par Sting. Personnes n'avaient rien vu… Enfin pas vraiment deux personnes avaient remarqué le coup de pied du blond dans la cheville de Natsu. Ces personnes : Lisanna qui s'empressa de rejoindre Natsu toujours à terre et une autre qui murmura « Enfoiré de tricheur… ».

* * *

Natsu était sur le sol dur et froid… Il ne voulait pas se relever en premier parce qu'il avait affreusement mal au genou du à sa chute et en second parce qu'il pleurait de honte. Il avait perdu… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait tellement était proche de la victoire… Mais maintenant tout le monde devait encore se foutre de lui. Il sentit une main sur son épaule alors il releva la tête et vu sa professeure lui sourire. Seulement Mme Scarlett perdit vite son sourire qu'elle voulait réconfortant lorsqu'elle s'aperçut des dégâts : Natsu avait du sang qui coulait du nez et son genou gauche n'était pas beau à voir non plus… Lisanna arriva ensuite et elle hurla en voyant l'état de son ami. Elle s'empressa vite d'essayer de le relever avec l'aide de l'enseignante. Mais il arrivait à marcher avec un peu de mal mais il marchait quand même. Lisanna lui proposa de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Natsu répondit négativement mais il fut contraint d'y aller à cause des menaces de sa prof avec l'aide de la jeune blanche. Une fois arrivée la porte de l'infirmerie était ouverte mais la pièce était vide. Le jeune garçon s'installa sur le lit et Lisanna commença à s'occuper de ses blessures. Une fois terminée :

« Lisa tu devrais y aller… Tu dois voir Laxus… Dit gentiment Natsu.

-Oui mais toi ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais beaucoup mieux mon nez ne saigne plus et je vais attendre un peu avant de partir. Aller file je ne veux pas me faire buter par ton mec ! Rigola Natsu.

-Bon d'accord mais si tu as un problème tu m'appelles ! Bisou à demain. Lui sourit Lisanna avant de partir en lui faisant en revoir de la main. »

Natsu s'allongea tranquillement sur le lit, l'infermière n'était jamais là le lundi après-midi ! Il n'avait pas de chance, vraiment pas de chance il venait de se casser la gueule et devant Lucy en plus… Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Ça devait être quelqu'un qui lui ramenait ses affaires, surement Grey, et il allait se faire défoncé pour ne pas avoir tué Sting après sa chute… Mais bon il avait dû s'en charger, à l'heure qu'il est jeune blond avait déjà du bouffer toute l'herbe du terrain à cause d'un certain aux cheveux noir… « Quel enfoiré de tricheur se Sting… » Murmura la même personne que tout à l'heure. Natsu tourna alors la tête vers cette voie.

Il regardait toujours cette personne, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui. Non seulement il venait de se faire humilié mais en plus il avait déchiré son pantalon en se blessant le genou… et maintenant voilà qu'elle était venu le voir… Alors qu'il n'était vraiment pas à son avantage… Natsu soupira et se relaissa tomber sur le lit.

«-Je suis venue rapporter tes affaires… Prononça une jeune blonde.

-Mer…ci… Chuchota le garçon aux yeux verts. Il fallait vraiment qu'il garde son calme, après tout que pouvait-il arriver ?

-Grey l'aurait bien fait mais comme il s'est chargé de faire comprendre à Sting que triché c'est déloyale… En lui faisant bouffer l'herbe… Ils ont tous les deux étaient envoyés chez le CPE. Pouffa Lucy rien que d'imaginer quelle punition honteuse Makarov va leur donner. »

Natsu lui avait le cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite pour se préoccuper du sort de Grey. Il ne disait rien car il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à articuler correctement. Il avait envie de se frapper, il se trouvait si minable en ce moment. Il avait tant espéré se retrouver seul avec elle, il avait tant de chose à lui dire… Il aurait voulu lui hurler à quel point il l'aimait mais ses paroles restaient bloqué dans sa gorge. Lucy se rapprocha du lit, Natsu ne le vit pas, il était trop perdu dans ses pensées. La belle blonde n'aimait pas ça, elle voulait capter son attention, elle voulait qu'il la regarde. «Excuse Sting, pour gagner il ferait n'importe quoi… Il est comme ça, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal.» Natsu posa alors ses yeux sur Lucy, depuis quand s'inquiétait-elle pour lui et quand s'était-elle autant rapprochée ? Il n'avait rien vu pourtant la jeune fille se trouvait maintenant assise sur le rebord du lit. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner les intentions de sa camarade et ça le stressait. Et il avait toute les raisons pour, car Lucy avait bien une idée derrière la tête. D'autant plus qu'elle allait tout faire pour y parvenir. Mais avant il faillait le mettre à l'aise et elle avait décidé de jouer la carte de la « jolie-mignonne ».

«-Lucy ? demanda timidement Natsu.

-Oui ?

-Je ne veux pas te déranger… Tu n'es pas obligé de rester… Prononça calmement le jeune garçon en regardant le plafond les joues rosées.

-Tu me jettes dehors ? Natsu tu es vraiment méchant ! Répliqua Lucy faussement blessée tout en faisant semblant de s'en aller.

-Non attends… Ne part pas… Lucy… »

Lucy sourit intérieurement. Elle retourna s'assoir à sa place initiale et en profita pour détailler son camarade. Elle savait parfaitement à quoi elle jouait. Même s'il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude avec ce type de mec. La jeune blonde préférait les garçons comme Sting dans le genre arrogant/séduisant, contrairement à Natsu qui était plutôt timide/craquant. Il faut dire que ça pouvait plaire aussi… Mais Lucy n'avait jamais aventuré un pied dans cette seconde catégorie. Mais il y a un début à tous, non ? Surtout que la demoiselle aux yeux chocolatés aimait bien la nouveauté… Natsu était véritablement le modèle type du garçon mignon. En ce moment même il était allongé sur le lit tout rougissant et le regard fuyant. Ça ne déplaisait pas à la jeune fille, il faut dire qu'avec Sting à part avec les gestes, elle ne savait pas du tout l'effet qu'elle lui faisait… Là s'était flagrant, elle arrivait à le chambouler rien qu'avec sa présence. De son côté Natsu ne pensait à rien, il essayait juste de profité du faite qu'elle soit là. Même si son regard le déstabilisait d'où ses rougeurs.

Il ne sentait plus la douleur qu'il avait au genou. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes puis il les ré-ouvrit d'un coup en sentant une main lui caresser les cheveux. Lucy n'avait pas résisté. Lorsqu'elle était petite la jeune fille avait une nourrice se nommant Virgo. Elle aussi avait les cheveux roses. Une fois Lucy lui avait demandé si c'était sa vrai couleur, ça l'était oui. Virgo lui avait même dit que c'était très rare et que c'était un signe de gentillesse. Puis sa nourrice avait dû quitter la maison en raison de problèmes familiaux.

Les cheveux du garçon étaient vraiment doux. Quand elle les avait vus la première fois, elle s'était directement demandé s'ils s'étaient naturels. D'après les rumeurs : oui. Et comme Natsu était gentil, elle avait conclu que sa chevelure n'était pas colorée. Lui il se demandait vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais adressé la parole avant et là Lucy était en train de lui caresser ses cheveux… Bon il n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais bon ça n'arrangeait pas les battements de son cœur. La blonde faisait preuve d'une douceur qu'elle pensait avoir jeté aux oubliettes… Mais ça ne l'arrêtait pas pour autant si bien qu'elle descendit ses caresses jusqu'à la joue du jeune rosé ceux qui eut pour effet de lui faire prendre des couleurs jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Lucy souriait intérieurement, ça lui procurait un plaisir jouissif de savoir l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire ! Elle ne l'avait jamais su avant… Natsu regardait intensément la jeune fille devant lui. Elle décida alors d'agir, elle en avait marre d'attendre.

Elle se pencha donc rapidement mais tendrement afin de poser ses lèvres sur celle du jeune garçon, qui par ailleurs ne moufta pas. Un baisé chaste, voilà ce que s'était. Lucy se détacha des lèvres de Natsu, il était un peu perdu mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler que la jeune dorée avait de nouveau fondu sur ses lèvres. Mais ce nouvel échange était beaucoup plus intense. En même temps que la jeune fille mordillait la lèvre inférieure du rosé, elle s'allongea complètement sur lui, pressant son corps contre le sien. Elle passa sa langue dans la bouche du garçon permettant ainsi aux deux muscles roses de commencer une danse endiablée. Natsu cassa le baisé aux anges alors que Lucy fit glisser ses lèvres jusques dans le coup du jeune aux yeux verts. Elle continua d'embrasser sa peau brulante tout en laissant parfois quelques marques. Les mains de la jeune fille se firent plus baladeuses et elles se permirent de glisser sous le t-shirt de Natsu. Les deux adolescents furent prit d'un frisson lorsque la blonde mit sa main fraiche sur le torse chaud du rosé. Un frisson qui fit sortir Natsu de sa bulle d'émotion. Lucy n'était pas amoureuse de lui… c'était une fille qui aimait les plaisirs du corps et le jeune garçon n'était qu'un de plus parmi tant d'autre. Cette pensée le refroidit d'un coup et d'un autre il renversa la jeune fille qui prenait beaucoup trop de liberté. Il était maintenant juste aux dessus d'elle et Lucy fit un sourire amusé mais elle changea rapidement d'expression. Natsu n'était pas rentré dans le jeu ou du moins il en était vite ressortit.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lucy? Demanda-t-il en fuyant de nouveau les prunelles chocolatées de sa camarade.

-Bah je…

-Je ne veux pas que tu répondes. Mais je-je ne peux pas faire ça… Annonça-t-il les mains moites tout en se relevant et en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune blonde.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas pret ? Se moqua Lucy en s'appuyant sur ses deux coudes.

-Nan… C'est juste que… je ne peux pas, pas comme ça… Dit Natsu en baissant la tête pour tenter de cacher ses rougeurs.

-Je te capte pas… tu m'écris une lettre pleine de passion et après t'es pas capable de coucher avec moi ?! S'énerva Lucy, alors que deux nouvelles informations arrivaient au cerveau du jeune rosé. Premièrement elle savait pour la lettre et deuxièmement elle voulait coucher avec lui.

-Mais je… Enfin c'est à cause cette passion justement Lucy… que je ne peux pas… Pas tant que tu ne ressentiras pas la même chose… pour moi… Articula-t-il avec difficulté avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Natsu marchait à une vitesse ahurissante dans les couloirs du Lycée malgré que sa douleur au genou le lance, il avait la tête baissée et retenait ses larmes. Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait le bon choix… Il venait surement de gâcher sa seule chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec la jolie blonde. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça s'était contre ses valeurs… de toute façon sa changerait quoi ? Lucy ne lui adresserai pas la parole de toute façon qu'il l'aurait laissé faire ou non…

Natsu se cogna contre quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un pesta entre ses dents puis s'excusa. Natsu reconnu alors son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air bien remonté et il était couvert de terre avec quelques égratignures par-ci par-là. Surement du à sa confrontation avec Sting dont Lucy lui avait parlé. Rien que la pensée de sa camarade lui fit couler les gouttes salées de ses yeux. Grey paniqua, il avait l'habitude de le voir pleuré certes mais pas de le consoler, ça s'était la partie de Lisanna. Lui, il arrivait après pour le faire marrer et lui redonner le sourire. Mais le jeune aux yeux sombres décida quand même d'emmener son ami chez lui pour qu'il lui raconte son problème. Ce que fit Natsu en n'oubliant aucun détail une fois cloîtré dans la chambre de Grey.

* * *

Lucy était maintenant sous sa douche, une bonne douche bien glacée s'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour calmer ses ardeurs. Elle profita d'avoir la tête froide pour réfléchir à sa journée. Il y avait eu son contrôle de philo, le sport, la tricherie de Sting et la « discussion » avec Natsu… elle était vraiment tombée sur le cul, il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas la coutume de s'arrêter d'un coup. Elle n'avait pas compris grand-chose à ce qu'il avait voulu dire, à part qu'il ne pouvait pas… Et ça l'ennuyait un peu. Lucy sortit de sous la douche, se sécha et se mit en pyjama avant d'aller s'étaler sur son lit. Ce qu'il pouvait être compliqué ce gars ! Elle n'aimait pas du tout se prendre la tête mais là Lucy y était obligée. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle voulait absolument coucher avec lui. Surtout que maintenant elle l'avait touché et la jeune fille voulait recommencer. La blonde n'avait jamais eût de frisson de tous ses ébats. D'ailleurs la blonde avait toujours pensé que c'était désagréable, les frissons de peur, de froid. Mais non enfaite il en existait d'autre, d'autre beaucoup plus bon, les frissons de plaisir… Lucy se leva et alla fouiller dans son placard à vêtements. Elle souleva le faux sol qu'elle avait créé afin de cacher ses secrets les plus intimes. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien dedans à part une photo de Laxus âgé de 7 ans déguisé en lapin, une espèce de bonhomme de neige en peluche baptisée Plue et ce qu'elle cherchait : la lettre de Natsu. Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? À cause de son frère.

Flash-back :

«-Luuuucyyyyyy ! Il y avait une lettre pour toi au courrier… dit Laxus d'une voie sournoise.

-Et alors ce n'est pas dramatique ça doit être une pub ou je ne sais pas quoi, tu peux l'ouvrir ou jeter. Prononça la jeune sœur avec un air de « je m'en foutiste » total.

-ok. Accepta le blond en ouvrant la lettre, il accentua son sourire narquois en découvrant que cette feuille contenait exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé. Une pub ? Bien sûr tu en as vue beaucoup des pubs qui commencent par « ma redoutable fée ».

-Ma quoi !? hurla Lucy en se précipitant vers son grand frère.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un amoureux ? La taquina-t-il.

-Arrête tes conneries et donne-moi ça. S'énerva la blonde.

-Bah pourquoi tu la veux ? Tu m'as dit que je pouvais la jeter. Alors poubelle ! À moins que… tu fasses la femme de ménage pendant trois jours. S'amusa Laxus alors que Lucy essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper la lettre au bout du bras de son profiteur de frère.

-Quoi ! Jamais je ne suis pas ton esclave ! Répliqua-t-elle piqué à vif.

-D'accord alors je peux la déchiré et la jeter ? demanda-t-il sachant très bien comment ça allait se terminer. Il s'écoula un ou deux minutes pendant lesquels la jeune fille semblait réfléchir.

-Ok ça va, je le ferais mais donne-là moi ! Céda Lucy. Laxus lui tendit alors la feuille et la jeune blonde partit se réfugier dans sa chambre en jurant contre son crétin de frère. »

Fin du flash-back.

Quel abruti ! Rien que dit pensée ça la fit soupirer d'agacement. Mais au fond Lucy ne voyait pas la différence avec l'aide de la lettre. Pour elle, aimer ou pas ne changeait en rien l'envie sexuelle. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peine mais tant pis. Elle y arrivera quand même ! Après tout si Natsu s'avérait être une proie plus coriace que les autres… tant mieux. Lucy adorait relever les défis et celui-là s'annonçait très intéressant… La jeune fille sourit, demain elle avait cours d'histoire et sa victime se trouvait juste devant elle au font de la classe. Elle allait bien s'amuser, il lui restait juste quelque chose à régler et cette chose se nommait Sting. Après tout elle ne l'avait pas encore puni pour avoir triché. La belle blonde sourit sadiquement avant de ranger la déclaration du rosé dans son sac de cours. Elle allait en avoir besoin. Lucy partit se coucher tout en rigolant diaboliquement, cette journée risquait d'être affreusement exquise.

Dans la chambre juxtaposée, Laxus se demandait qui allait être la ou les victimes de sa sœur, car il l'avait entendu ricaner. Et franchement il espérait vraiment ne pas être dans la ligne de mire de sa petite blondinette. Elle pouvait faire preuve d'une intelligence incroyable pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait et dans ces moments-là… Laxus préférait se faire totalement absent…

* * *

Comme à toute les récrées matinales, Natsu, Lisanna et Grey étaient installées dans un petit coin d'herbe de la cours. D'ici ils avaient une vue globale sur pratiquement tous les élèves enfin presque puisque certains préféraient rester tranquillement au chaud à l'intérieure du Lycée. Lisanna était assise par terre sous un arbre sans feuille avec la tête du rosé sur ses genoux quand à Grey, il pionçait tranquillement sur l'épaule de la jeune blanche. C'était un tableau charmant qui témoignait de la forte amitié entre ses trois jeunes gens. Même s'il faut dire que la jeune fille s'ennuyait un peu. Elle n'avait personne à qui faire la discussion étant donné que Natsu venait de s'endormir… elle souffla puis elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son camarade qui avait pris ses cuisses pour des cousins. Remarque ce n'était pas mieux du coté de Grey vu que celui-ci venait de refermer ses bras autour de la taille Lisanna en murmurant « Doudou… ». La jeune fille pouffa, elle avait l'impression d'être une maman avec ses deux gamins en manque de tendresse… Les élèves qui passaient devant souriaient tendrement devant cette scène, ils y étaient habituées maintenant puisque les deux garçons avaient pour habitude de terminer leur nuit plongé dans le parfum de leur meilleur ami. Pourtant deux élèves regardaient se tableau avec un autre air que la tendresse : une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui hurlait qu'elle aussi était un très bon coussin pour son « Grey-sama » et une autre où personne n'arrivait à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle pensait à des milliards de choses en même temps.

Cette jolie jeune fille sortit de ses tourments intérieurs en sentant son portable vibrer.

« De Sting à Lucy, 10 : 53

Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Je t'attends en salle 104 moi, grouille toi ! »

Nan mais de quelle droit il me donne des ordres celui-là ?! Je fais ce que je veux ! Il va voir ce qu'il va prendre, tiens ! Je vais en profiter pour le punir. Mouhahaha ! Je me lève sous le regard ahuri des autres… pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ses bandes d'idiots !? J'ai rigolé à haute voix ? Tant pis après tout ils doivent être habitués. Direction la salle 104 ! J'ai pris mon sac ? Oui, alors tout vas bien. «-Grey-sama ! NON pourquoi tant de haine ! » Pleurnicha une voie. Je tourne ma tête vers le dit « Grey-sama ». Mon sang se glace. Que fait se type à califourchon sur Natsu ? « Jubia aussi veut se faire chatouillé… ». Des guilis ?... bon Sting m'attends. Je partis à une vitesse folle de la cours. Me voilà devant la salle, je l'ouvre et cherche l'autre enfoiré des yeux. Il est là. Il regarde par la fenêtre il n'a pas dû m'entendre, génial je vais le prendre par surprise.

* * *

Sting regardait par la fenêtre en réfléchissant à la punition que lui avait donnée le CPE. Quel batard, quand même ! Lui demander de venir faire le ménage habillé en soubrette de 18h à 19h jusqu'à la fin de la semaine… et avec l'autre abruti de Grey… Il aurait préféré des heures de colles ou des devoirs en plus… d'ailleurs il n'avait pas le choix… D'un coup sa chaise se retira. Il se retrouva par terre avec une Lucy allongée sur lui. Il analysa la situation puis sourit. Il se mit alors à caresser les hanches la demoiselle mais celle-ci lui attrapa les poignées et les attacha avec une corde qu'elle avait soit disant passant mise dans son sac hier soir par pur hasard… « C'est moi qui dirige aujourd'hui ! Et tu vas tranquillement me laisser te torturer pour m'avoir donné des ordres. C'est aussi une punition pour hier… Sale tricheur ! » Lucy rigola sadiquement avant de déboutonner la chemise de sa première victime de la journée. Quand à Sting que ce soit elle ou lui qui dirige le jeu ça n'y changeait absolument rien. Il fit un sourire pervers même s'il savait qu'il allait souffrir après tout il savait de quoi elle était capable. Le jeune blond se dit aussi qu'ils allaient surement manquer le cours d'anglais…

* * *

Natsu était assis sur sa chaise de cours. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tortillé dessus. Grey le remarqua et lui demanda en chuchotant ce qu'il avait. Son voisin aux cheveux rose tourna la tête vers le siège vide du fond de la classe… Le jeune aux cheveux ébène comprit vite. Il soupira. Ce que cette histoire pouvait l'emmerder, pourquoi diable Natsu était tombé amoureux d'une fille pareil ? Ou alors juste une simple attirance encore… Ça aurait été mais là c'était le bouquet. D'autant plus que si Lucy n'était pas présente en cours d'anglais, que Sting non plus… Ça voulait tout dire surtout qu'ils étaient là au deux heures précédentes. Grey jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, il n'était pas dans son assiette remarque avec un problème de cœur comme le sien…

Le cours se passa rapidement sauf qu'entre-temps Lucy et Sting étaient revenus. Natsu savait d'où ce qu'avait la jeune blonde pourtant il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard plaintif à la blonde qui avait fait semblant de ne pas le voir… C'était exactement comme il l'avait pensé, même s'il l'aurait laissé agir hier, elle serait allée voir ce gars le lendemain. Natsu n'en pouvait plus heureusement que ça avait sonné. Il sortit le premier de la classe, ce qui rendit Lisanna perplexe, depuis quand son meilleur ami détalait à la sonnerie ? Elle ne se posa pas plus de question lorsqu'elle entra dans le cours de physique-chimie/SVT enseigné par Mme Polyussica… la jeune blanche partie directement s'assoir à côté du rosé s'en broncher. Elle lui demandera plus tard ce qui le tracassait.

Avec cette professeure il fallait mieux se taire… Tous les élèves appréhendaient ce cours, non pas qu'il soit inintéressant mais plutôt car il valait mieux ne pas mettre l'enseignante en colère… Sinon elle rédigeait un rapport en virant l'élève à coup de ballais. Personne ne savait d'où il sortait d'ailleurs… Une fois la classe de 1ère2 installé dans le plus grand silence, Mme Polyussica annonça qu'elle exigeait un binôme par table et que chaque groupe devait réaliser une expérience avec des produits dangereux… Tout le monde sortit leur blouse, aucun ne l'avait oublié et tant mieux… la première demi-heure se passa tranquillement et certains groupes avaient déjà quelques résultats concluant… sauf qu'un quart d'heure avant la fin la voie de Sting retentit :

«-Lucy mais tu es malade ma blouse est complétement trempée !

-Bien fait pour toi ! Lui tira-t-elle la langue. En effet la jeune fille avait « involontairement » jeté un produit sur la blouse de son camarade.

-Lucy ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! La prochaine fois je te fou dehors, sale humaine ! Hurla l'enseignante à la blonde qui avait caché un autre tube à essais derrière son dos. Sting enlève ta blouse ! ça peut être dangereux.

-oui Madame… Sting s'exécuta mais dès qu'il eut enlevé complètement le vêtement blanc Lucy lui jeta de nouveau le contenu du tube à essais.

-LUCY ! DEHORS ! Et toi idiot ! Enlève ta chemise !Cria-t-elle à s'en arracher les poumons puis elle chopa la jeune blonde et la balança à quelques mètres. »

Mais la jeune fille se releva triomphante un sourire sadique collé au visage. Alors qu'un éclat de rire colossal retentit dans la pièce. Natsu ne regardait pas il n'en avait pas envie, il ne voulait pas voir le visage de Sting ni celui de Lucy. Malgré ça Lisanna le força à se retourner et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voie. Sur le torse du jeune blond qui avait enlevé sa chemise était écrit en gros caractère au feutre rouge « DESOLE NATSU CHERI 3 ». Le concerné blond se demandait pourquoi tout le monde riait en le regardant, puis Lucy toujours présente lui pointa son torse de son index droit. Sting baissa les yeux et lut avec horreur les trois mots. Il devint aussitôt rouge de colère et hurla :

« -Lucy ! Sale garce ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !?

-Ça t'apprendra à faire le sale mauvais joueur en course de vitesse ! Rigola la belle blonde fière de son coup.

-LUCY TU VAS CREVER CAR JE VAIS TE BUTER ! Rugit Sting avant de se faire assommer par le ballais de la professeure. »

Lucy soupira de soulagement elle avait un peu de répit avant de devoir se confronter au jeune homme blond. Mme Polyussica rédigea un rapport sur la jeune fille et ordonna à Lisanna d'emmener la « sale humaine » chez le CPE. La délégué se leva alors pour venir chercher le rapport entre temps Natsu lançait des regards d'incompréhension à Lucy qui se trouvait devant la porte. Avant de sortir la jeune aux yeux chocolat lança un regard intense au rosé tout en lui souriant. Ce qui n'échappa à la jeune blanche qui suivit de près sa camarde.

Dans les couloirs Lisanna s'interrogeait, Pourquoi Lucy avait elle prit la peine de venger Natsu ? Quelle était la signification du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de sortir ? C'était-il passé quelque chose hier quand Lucy lui avait ramené ses affaires ? Par quel diable la relation de Natsu et Lucy avait bougé ? Et surtout qu'en était-elle ? Toute ses questions que la blanche se posait, Grey se posait à peu près les mêmes et contrairement à Lisanna qui venait de partir dans un monde d'amour et de bonheur propre à sa famille, lui il n'était pas si optimiste que ça…

* * *

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois permettant aux élèves d'aller se restaurer. Natsu et Grey était partit se rassasier au réfectoire très vite rejoint par Lisanna. Elle leur raconta comment Lucy avait usé de ses charmes ou plutôt atouts pour s'échapper de la punition… Ils avaient trois heures de pause pour manger puis ils enchainaient avec deux heures d'histoires…

Dans une partie du réfectoire réservé aux enseignants. Mme Strauss leur exposait les nouveautés amoureuses de la semaine comme par exemple la mise en couple Yukino avec Rogue ou bien l'éventuelle possibilité d'une Lucy ayant des vues sur un jeune aux cheveux roses. Beaucoup de professeurs regardèrent leur collègue avec étonnement ou encore avec perplexité… Seule Mme Scarlett approuvait en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

« -franchement moi je ne suis pas sûr… Prononça Mme Alberona.

-je suis d'accord avec Kana, Natsu et Lucy ce n'est pas pensable… Approuva un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Voyons Jellal comment peux-tu oser dire ça ! Alors que toi-même au départ, ton amour pour Erza était impossible… Se défendit Mme Strauss.

-Mirajane laisse notre histoire, là où elle est, s'il te plait… La coupa Mme Scarlett.

-De toute façon on ne peut rien y faire… conclu une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains répondant au nom de Evergreen

-Bien sûr que si qu'on peut y faire et d'ailleurs il faut en faire. J'ai eu une idée cette nuit… Dit la jeune professeure aux longs cheveux blancs en faisant un sourire pas très rassurant selon ses collègues. Jellal cette après-midi tu as deux heures avec eux non ?

-Euh oui mais… Enfin je ne vois pas le rapport… Articula le jeune professeur d'histoire/géographie.

-Et bien, moi si ! Et j'aimerai que tu leur donnes à faire des exposer par groupe de deux ! Tu vois ou je veux en venir ?

-...Oui c'est une très bonne idée. Accepta Jellal en gesticulant dans tous les sens de peur de se faire réduire en bouillit par cette être démoniaque. Il plaignait ses pauvres élèves de 1ère2, une professeure qui se mêlait des relations sentimentales de ces charmants enfants… Cela ne devait pas être drôle leur cours de français. »

* * *

Natsu venait de s'installer en cours d'histoire/géo, c'était l'une de ses matières préférées. Le seul hic c'était qu'il était juste devant Lucy et ça, ça ne le rassurait absolument pas. Notamment avec ce qui c'était passé hier… il n'arrivait encore moins à cerner la blonde aujourd'hui. Il ne comprenait vraiment où était l'intérêt d'avoir fait une chose pareil à Sting. D'ailleurs à la pause Lisanna lui avait exposé toute ses théories encore plus ambiguës les unes que les autres. Même s'il devait avouer qu'une restait dans sa tête… le message sur le torse de Sting était une excuse mais selon son amie aux yeux bleus, il y aurait un double message… celui explicite ou c'est l'excuse du blond pour sa malhonnêteté d'y hier mais cela pouvait être un message que Lucy lui adressait… Il aimerait bien que ce soit vrai mais il en doutait après tout la jeune fille n'avait peut-être fait ça rien que pour énerver Sting…

Le cours venait de débuter tous les élèves étaient présent. Mr Fernandez rendait les copies du dernier contrôle et apparemment les notes ne cassaient pas des barres… Elles allaient de 0 à 17/20. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier car les deux meilleures notes étaient les deux seules au-dessus de la moyenne. C'est-à-dire un 17 pour Natsu et un 14 pour Lévy… Cela n'étonna personnes, c'étaient les deux meilleurs éléments de la classe. Et heureusement pour les professeurs qu'ils étaient là sinon ils ne donnaient pas cher du niveau de cette classe. Pendant que le professeur distribuait le reste des copies. Lucy attrapa sa règle et se mit à tracer des cercles imaginaires sur le dos du jeune rosé se trouvant devant lui. Celui-ci n'osa pas se retourner pour faire face aux yeux chocolatés de sa camarade. Il décida donc d'ignorer les gestes de la jeune fille. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, elle prit alors un bout de papier écrivit dessus et le jeta sur la table de Natsu. Quand il aperçut le bout de papier, il hésita avant de l'ouvrir et rougit en lisant le contenu : « Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ignore Natsu chéri. » Le jeune garçon se retourna d'un coup pour regarder la jeune fille qui le regardait avec malice. Elle se délectait de ses rougeurs…

« Natsu, Lucy je vous dérange !? Demanda le professeur

-Ouais… répondit Lucy énervé d'avoir perdu le regard du garçon qui c'était retourné dû à l'interpellation de Mr Fernandez.

-Parle-moi correctement ! je suppose que vous n'avez rien écouter alors je recommence. Vous allez devoir faire me faire tous les deux, puisque vous avez l'air de vous entendre, un exposer globale mais libre sur la France !

-D'accord. Sourit la jeune fille, voilà enfin une bonne raison de se retrouver seule avec le rosé, finalement Lucy l'aimait bien ce prof d'histoire/géo. »

Jellal observait la réaction des deux jeunes gens, l'un était aussi rouge que les cheveux de son épouse et l'autre souriait à pleine dents. Mirajane aurait-elle raison ? Que ce passait-il entre Natsu et Lucy ? Voici les questions que se posaient les personnes présentes dans cette salle…

* * *

**Voilà ! ^^ Peut etre que cette fic dit quelque chose à quelque personne et bien c'est normal puisque je l'avais deja publier sur fanfic Fr il y a quelque mois ! Et comme je n'ai créer un compte que recemment sur ce site... eh bah je vous le pubie quand même mais en retard . **

**Bref un petit com's me fairait chaud au coeur ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je sourie, franchement cette journée est pas mal... comme je l'avais prévu... Alors Natsu, tu ne pourras pas te défiler. Car si tu tiens à avoir une note correcte à cette exposer, tu vas devoir passer du temps avec moi. Hinhin... Oh il a mis une petite écharpe bleue... Cacherait-il les marques que je lui avais faites hier ? Alors comme ça, ça te gènes ? On va bien rigoler... Désoler Mr histoire/géo mais je ne vais rien écouter et surement pourrir votre cours... je prends ma règle et je me mets à l'enfoncer légèrement dans le dos de ma proie. Hinhin ! Aller retourne toi. Bon bah je continue, il va bien finir par me regarder... Rooohhh et puis zut je n'ai pas de patience autant utiliser les grands moyens. Je me penche et tends ma main, j'y suis presque et hop !

* * *

Lucy retira d'un seul coup de main la petite écharpe de Natsu. Celui ce retourna et elle lui dit en haussant le ton « De quoi tu as hontes ? Moi j'en suis fière de ses marques rouges Natsu chérie ! ». Le jeune garçon devient tellement rouge de gêne en sentant le regard de ses camardes sur lui qu'il lassa tomber sa tête sur la table et entreprit de se cacher avec ses mains. Quant à la blonde elle souriait satisfaite, elle aimait vraiment le voir rougir... Le jeune professeur ne disait rien, il tombait des nues... Alors comme ça il y aurait eu quelque chose entre le rosé et la blonde... Remarque vu les marques qui ressemblaient plus à des suçons qu'à autre chose... Jellal permit à Natsu de sortir dehors pour se calmer. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde. Seule Lucy faisait la moue... Tant pis... Elle trouverait un autre moyen de le gêner... Elle décida de conserver l'écharpe de Natsu peut être en aurait-elle besoin ? Mr Fernandez eut du mal à capter l'attention de ses élèves, cette petite mascarade les avait tous choqué, ils n'arrivaient pas à se remettre de ce qu'ils avaient vu... Tout le monde pensait que Lucy aimait les mauvais garçons comme Sting, celui-ci d'ailleurs ne tirait pas une tête amusée, il avait même l'air en colère...

Le professeur d'histoire/géo n'aimait pas du tout cette histoire... Enfin il avait surtout peur que cela détruise son meilleur élève... Il se demandait si avoir demandé au deux concernés un exposé commun n'était pas comme ouvrir le terrain aux intentions de Lucy... Il fallait qu'il en parle à Mirajane. Il fallait faire naître l'amour du côté de Lucy sinon il ne donnait pas cher l'état du rosé après. La cloche retentit, la première heure était terminée et c'était la récrée de 16h. Jellal sortit le premier de la classe, sa priorité était de retrouvé la charmante professeure de français... Il était parti tellement vite que cela avait choqué toute la classe, un élève avait d'ailleurs dit : « Putain ils ont tous le feu au cul aujourd'hui ou quoi ?! ».

L'enseignant venait de débouler dans la salle des professeurs en se jetant sur Mirajane, celui-ci se mit à la secouer comme un prunier en lui disant qu'elle avait raison... Mme Scarlett frappa tellement fort son mari qu'il finit complètement encastrer dans le mur. Mais Mme Strauss se précipita pour sortir la tête de Jellal du mur... Sauf qu'il était complètement chaos... il ne pourra plus parler avant un bout de temps et cette idée mit la belle jeune femme aux cheveux blancs dans un état telle qu'elle avait envie de tout casser :

«- J'y crois pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il a découvert ? J'ai raison sur quoi ? Raaaaahhhhhhh ! Hurla-t-elle alors que tous les professeurs sortaient gentiment de la salle. Mirajane prit alors Mr Fernandez par le col et se mit à le secouer dans tous les sens comme il l'avait fait juste avant. TU VAS PARLER OUI ?! »

* * *

Tous les lycéens se trouvaient dans la cours et ils entendaient tous les hurlements de leurs professeurs de français mais ils ne se posèrent pas plus de question... L'habitude sûrement. Natsu se cachait derrière Lisanna, disons plutôt qu'il était assis contre un arbre et qu'il serait le dos sa meilleure amie contre son torse. Il cachait son visage dans le coup de la jeune blanche... Celle-ci avait des étoiles dans les yeux car Grey venait de lui raconter l'histoire de l'infirmerie... Natsu n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire lui-même, il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots sans rougir... Lucy les observait de loin avec Jubia, la jeune bleue lui apprenait l'art et la manière d'espionner son monde en toute discrétion. Lucy aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi ils parlaient pour que ça mette Natsu dans tous ses états au point de se cacher dans le cou Lisanna. D'autant plus que si la blonde n'avait pas su que la jeune fille sortait avec son frère elle se serait inquiétée...

La cloche retentit, les élèves de 1ère2 n'avait pas attendu leur professeur pour rentrer dans la salle qu'il avait laissé ouverte... C'étaient le bordel totale personne ne faisait attention à rien et Lucy avait décidé de mettre son dernière objectif de la journée en place... Natsu était avachit sur sa table la tête dans les bras, il semblait somnoler. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans le fond et qu'aucun des deux n'avaient de voisin de table. Lucy sourit sadiquement... Elle attrapa le marqueur rouge avec lequel elle avait écrit sur Sting puis elle se pencha et écrit sur la chemise blanche du pauvre garçon. Celui-ci sentit comme un doigt dans son dos mais quand il se retourna, la blonde avait terminé d'écrire. Natsu comprit bien vite en voyant le feutre rouge :

«-Lucy... qu'est-ce que t'as écrit ? demanda timidement le rosé sans la regarder tout en mettant sa veste, on est jamais trop prudent.

-Quelque chose qui sera bientôt vrai...

-Les enfants calmez-vous ! Rugit la voie de Wacaba, le surveillant, ce qui empêcha Lucy de terminer sa phrase... Bon votre professeur d'histoire a eu un petit contre temps et il ne pourra donc pas terminer son cours... Fichez le camp les mômes ! Termina le surveillant. »

Les « mômes » détalèrent à grande vitesse, finir à quatre heures était une chose rare pour des élèves de 1ère. Seule Lisanna et Natsu prenaient leur temps... Ils sortirent à pas lent du Lycée puis le jeune rosé invita son amie à passer du temps avec lui. Et elle accepta, elle aimerait bien en savoir un peu plus sur la relation « Nalu » comme l'avait appelé sa grande sœur. La jeune aux yeux bleus aimait bien cette appellation, elle la trouvait jolie en plus il comportait les premières syllabes des deux prénoms « Astucieux... » Avait pensé Lisanna. Les deux amis, assis sur un banc du parc, n'avaient pas arrêté de rigoler. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais au moment où la jeune fille voulait aborder le sujet qui la préoccupait une belle blonde était arrivée l'obligeant à ravaler sa question...

«-Natsu, puisque qu'on a un exposer à faire, il faudrait peut-être poser un rendez-vous, non ? Dit mielleusement la jeune fille en se plantant devant lui.

-Euuuh... Ouais... Articula le concerné qui essayait de garder son calme.

-Génial ! Tu es libre quand ?

-... Samedi... souffla le garçon la tête baissée.

-Ok, 15h ça te va ? Continua Lucy en souriant.

-Oui ça lui va ! répondit Lisanna à la place de son meilleur ami sentant sa gêne.

-Et où ? demanda la blonde en regardant la blanche, elle n'aimait pas vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre réponde à la place de Natsu.

-Chez moi... prononça calmement le rosé en relevant tête.

-Ça marche, alors samedi à 15h, tu viendras me chercher, je t'attendrai devant le Lycée. Conclu Lucy en prenant appui sur les jambes de Natsu avec ses mains puis elle l'embrassa avant de partir. »

Lisanna était tombé dans son monde d'amour alors que Natsu restait figé sur son banc. Trop questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, beaucoup trop, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Alors il courut jusqu'à la fontaine se situant à quelques mètres et il plongea sa tête dedans sous le regard ahuris des promeneurs.

* * *

Quand Lisanna reprit connaissance elle se trouvait dans le lit de sa chambre, elle regarda autour d'elle en se questionnant. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Elle se souvenait du parc, de Natsu de Lucy et de leur baisé. A ce souvenir elle hurla de joie. Sa sœur arriva alerté par le hurlement qu'elle avait poussé. Mirajane lui expliqua que Natsu l'avait ramené alors qu'elle dormait et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. La jeune fille blanche n'écoutait déjà plus, et dans la minute qui suivit elle sauta sur sa sœur. Celle-ci tomba à la renverse et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Lisanna s'empressa de lui déballer tout ce qu'elle savait sur le « Nalu ». L'enseignante ouvrit les yeux et la bouche d'étonnement alors comme ça Natsu avait des marques de suçons fait par Lucy ? Mais alors c'était ça dont voulait lui parler Jellal. Et donc elle avait bien raison... Il se passait quelque chose entre les deux jeunes. Les deux Blanches partirent alors dans des plans encore plus tordu les uns que les autres, dans le but de rapprocher leurs victimes.

* * *

Natsu venait de rentrer chez lui, il avait un peu trainé dehors après avoir ramené sa meilleure amie chez elle. Il souffla et enleva sa veste puis jeta son sac de cours... Heureusement qu'on était mardi et que demain allait être une journée de cours assez courte... Il croisa son père au téléphone dans la cuisine, il le salua rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce mais son père en voyant son dos raccrocha et rattrapa son fils.

«-Natsu qui est Lucy ? Hurla pratiquement son père.

-Bah euh je... Bafouilla le jeune garçon en prenant des rougeurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait de Lucy puisqu'il ne la connaissait pas...

-C'est ta petite copine ? Demanda mesquinement l'adulte aux cheveux rouges.

-N'in-n'importe quoi ! S'égosilla Natsu.

-Ah bon pourtant ton T-shirt pourrait témoigner contre tes paroles... S'exclama Igneel. »

Le T-shirt, il l'avait complètement oublié, Lucy avait marqué quelque chose dessus... Il s'empressa de partir s'enfermer de sa chambre. Son père sourit, il ne savait pas qui était cette Lucy mais apparemment elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Cette pensée le fit rire de bon cœur. Son fils avait le chic pour se fourrer dans des situations embarrassantes alors qu'il détestait ça... Le pauvre...

Natsu était contre la porte fermée de sa chambre. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui... En rapport avec Lucy... Il avait eu la blague du cours de chimie, la honte qu'il s'était tapé en cours d'histoire, puis elle l'avait de nouveau embrassé et le bouquet finale ce qu'elle avait écrit sur son T-shirt. Le jeune garçon le retira mais il ne regarda pas, il appréhendait ce qu'il allait voir écrit dessus... D'après son père sa portait à la confusion, les paroles de Lucy lui revirent en mémoire « Quelque chose qui sera bientôt vrai... » Ça le stressait qu'est-ce qui serait bientôt vrai ? D'un coup il regarda son T-shirt et en voyant ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus, il faillit tomber... Et il avait de quoi, il y avait marqué dessus en gros caractères « PROPRIETE DE LUCY ! ». Ça n'avait rien d'étonnent que son père ait pris Lucy pour sa petite amie. Mais quand même malgré ses rougeurs Natsu sourit. Puis il partit sous la douche, histoire de se calmer un peu. Le jeune découvrait que la demoiselle de ses rêves était capable de beaucoup de chose pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il allait devoir se méfier et faire attention maintenant. Jouer au chat et à la sourie ? Pourquoi pas mais Natsu ferait tout pour ne pas être une sourie facile à attraper... Et puis peut-être qu'avec le temps Lucy finirait par tomber amoureuse qui savait après tout ? Ça n'allait pas être simple, il le savait, le chat avait de l'expérience mais la sourie avait l'intelligence...

Natsu et Lucy allait donc se lancer dans un jeu, de séduction mélangeant amour et passion charnelle, qui au plus grand bonheur de tous, ou presque, finirai par les rapprocher pour le meilleur mais aussi pour le pire...

* * *

En ce mercredi après-midi, purement glaciale, une jeune blonde flemmardait dans son lit, elle était vraiment déçu de sa matinée, ou plutôt elle était tracassée… Premièrement, elle n'avait pas pu taquiner sa victime rose, et ça l'avait bien emmerdé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il l'avait complètement ignoré… Deuxièmement elle avait eu une petite discussion avec Sting à la récrée…

Flash-back :

Lucy venait de sortir de son cours d'espagnol, elle avait vu détaler Natsu à une vitesse… Mais elle comptait bien le retrouver d'autant plus qu'ils avaient une pause de 15 minutes. La blonde ne savait pas qu'elle avait été la réaction du garçon quand il avait dû voir le dos de son T-shirt, et elle espérait bien le questionner, lui demander ce qu'il en pensait… Lucy obtiendrait alors ce qu'elle voudrait voir : ses rougeurs… Seulement pour ça, il fallait qu'elle le choppe avant qu'il ne retrouve ses amis. Elle se dirigea alors vers la cours quand elle se fit attrapée par le bras et entrainé dans une pièce juxtaposée. La blonde se doutait bien de qui ça pouvait être.

«-Sting t'es chiant j'ai des choses à faire… Soupira la blonde prise entre les deux mains du blond.

-Justement depuis quand t'as d'autre chose à faire que t'occuper de moi ? Demanda-t-il le visage neutre.

-Je fais ce que je veux, tu te souviens de notre accord ?

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me peinturlurer le torse ? Changea-t-il de sujet en plongeant son regard dans celui de son « amie ».

-Je trouvais ça dégueulasse ce que tu as fait à Natsu ! Répondit-elle en haussant le ton.

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupes du marshmallow !?

-Depuis que j'en ai envie et lâches-moi ! Cria-t-elle alors que son camarade resserrait la pression de ses mains sur les poignées de la jeune fille.

-Lucy laisse tomber ce mec et puis qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous… Demanda le jeune garçon en libérant les poignaient de sa prisonnière.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, je fais ce que je veux ! Lâcha la jeune fille avant de se dégager de l'emprise de Sting et de partir.

-Enfoiré tu ne me la voleras pas… Murmura le blond avant d'écraser son poing contre le mur.

Fin du flash-back.

La jeune fille gesticula dans son lit, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction du garçon blond, la règle avec Lucy ça avait toujours été « je reste libre de faire ce qui me plait », mais c'était aussi valable de l'autre côté. Elle ne connaissait pas la jalousie et tant mieux… Qu'il pique une crise pour lui avoir écrit dessus, d'accord mais qu'il s'énerve car elle s'intéresse à Natsu, non… Et comme si tout ça n'avait pas suffi il avait en plus fallut que son frère l'empêche de sortir cette après-midi car il était encore parti sans ses clés… Et elle devait rester à la maison pour lui ouvrir quand il voudrait rentrer… Lucy allait lui faire regretter de se servir d'elle comme domestique d'ailleurs se taper le ménage pendant trois jours ne lui avait pas plus. Lucy avait besoin de réconfort… mais ça elle ne le dira jamais. Elle sortit de son lit se mit en pyjama puis partit ouvrir le faux sol de son placard. Elle y prit son doudou Plue, elle remit tous en place tout en posant sa peluche sur son lit. Elle se dirigea vers son sac de cours, y sortit quelque chose de doux puis retourna se coucher en serrant bien fort Plue qui maintenant portait un petit vêtement en plus. Lucy ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de s'endormir tant pis pour son frère, elle avait besoin de faire le vide…

* * *

Il était tard dans la nuit à présent, et un jeune rosé n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pour cause il réfléchissait à l'idée qu'il avait eue dans la journée, il se demandait s'il aurait le courage de le faire sous un regard chocolat… Enfaite ça le terrifiait… Il savait qu'a un moment où à un autre Lucy reviendrait à la charge… Surtout qu'elle n'avait rien tenté ce matin. « Dans un jeu il y a toujours des règles ! » cette phrase venait de sa professeure de sport. Elle l'avait dite un jour où un élève lui avait demandé s'il ne pouvait pas faire du rugby sans règle. Mais Natsu se demandait s'il arriverait à poser sa condition… Il souffla. Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il arrête de perdre ses moyens devant la jolie blonde… Chose qui n'allait pas être simple car un seul regard le déstabilisait. Il bailla, normale il était plus de 1h du matin… En posant sa main devant sa bouche, le rosé en profita pour caresser de ses doigts ses lèvres. Lucy l'avait embrassé trois fois en tout, et il devait s'avouer qu'il avait adoré ça… Mais ce que la blonde avait ressenti il n'en savait absolument rien… et il espérait bien lui faire cracher le morceau. Cette idée le fit rougir… tant pis s'il elle le briserait…

Natsu sursauta quand il entendit des coups de griffes à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et son petit chat bleu se faufila entre ses jambes pour courir sauter sur son lit. Le jeune garçon lâcha un petit rire, ce chat ne manquait pas de culot. Natsu referma la porte de sa chambre, puis regagna son lit. Son chat lui avait volé son oreiller puisqu'il s'était couché dessus. Le chat se sentit soulevé. Normale car son maître venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'amusait avec les oreilles de la boule de poil bleu. Happy ne disait rien il était content de passer du temps avec le garçon…

«-À ton avis Happy, je le fais ou je le fais pas ? Questionna Natsu.

-Miaou ! Répondit le chat en frottant sa tête conte la main du rosé.

-Mouais mais ça va pas être simple, imagine qu'après elle me délaisse… »

Le petit chat ronronna, il se fichait bien de ce que pouvait raconter son maître mais du moment qu'il ne le jetait pas dehors tout allait pour le mieux, Happy allait pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit. Même s'il se doutait qu'à la fin du récit de son maître, il servirait de doudou… Mais bon… On ne peut pas tout avoir, surtout quand on est un chat. Mais le petit matou écoutait un peu ce que disait l'être humain, apparemment il avait une hésitation à propos de comment il devait agir avec une femelle humaine… Happy ne comprenait pas ses prises de bec, lui quand Charuru venait ici, il ne se posait pas la question de savoir quoi faire, il le faisait. S'il se faisait rejeter et bien il recommencerait, la belle femelle aux pelages blancs finirait bien par l'accepter… D'ailleurs elle allait bientôt venir accompagner de sa maîtresse et de la mère de celle-ci. Les journées allaient être mouvementé puisque Igneel n'arrêtait pas de se crêper le chignon avec sa sœur Grandine… Happy s'endormie sur ces agréables pensées très vite suivit par Natsu qui avait en effet prit son chat pour un doudou.

* * *

« Citez deux auteurs du courant Humanisme. Et une œuvre pour chaque auteur. » Pourquoi un contrôle un jeudi matin à 9h… en plus j'ai rien révisé du tout, je suis encore dans la merde. Putain j'en sais rien moi. Je déteste cette prof de Français… ça sonne dans 30 minutes… Génial ! Je m'ennuie… pff bon bah comme je vais avoir zéro autant s'amusé un peu. Comment on fait un avion en papier déjà ? Ah si c'est comme ça ! Oh comme il est bien fait, alors prés pour le compte à rebours. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Et hop ! Le joliiiie vole ! Tient ! Dans les cheveux de Jubia ! Zut une table devant et ça touchait Natsu. Bon on recommence. Et hop, encore raté, dans les cheveux de Lisanna. La tête qu'elle fait… c'est hilarant. Haha haha !

« -Lucy tu as finit de rigoler ? Fais ton contrôle ! Me réprimanda Mme Strauss.

-Je ne peux pas. Mon contrôle c'est transformé en avion qui à prit un vol pour les cheveux de Jubia. Ricanai-je.

-A la la, que va-t-on faire de toi Lucy ? Aller, fiches le camp je ne veux plus te voir, dehors ! Rouspéta la professeure de français. Pourtant elle me fit un clin d'œil, WTF ?

-D'accord. Lui répondis-je

-Natsu accompagne la moi au bureau des surveillants ! Ordonna-t-elle, merci madame !

-Hein ? Mais… La voie de Natsu se cassa quand il vu le regard que lui lançait l'enseignante, hinhin.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de sortir rapidement de la classe ainsi que sa camarade. Ça l'arrangeait bien… tout ça… Natsu, lui ne se demandait pas si les profs ne s'étaient pas alliés contre lui… Franchement il n'avait pas de bol, lui qui espérait que personne ne se mêle de ses histoires de cœur… Natsu avait peur, il ne voulait pas avoir mal mais il était entré dans un cercle où pour en sortir il n'y avait que deux choix : l'échec ou la victoire…

Lucy l'observait du coin de l'œil, elle aimait bien son expression sur son visage tendu, elle aimait bien être seule avec lui. Sa prestance avait quelque chose de rassurant, ses yeux verts étaient perdus dans le vide, elle avait l'impression d'y voir des tonnes d'émotions en un instant. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas peigner et lui donnaient un air rebelle qui contrastait avec sa personnalité. Natsu posa sur elle un regard timide… Elle se sentait brulante… Elle ne le laissera pas s'échappé… Elle le tenait. Ils étaient seuls dans les couloirs. Et il marchait devant les salles 100 à 120.

Natsu se sentit poussé contre une porte non fermé. Il tomba à l'intérieure de la salle. Lucy profita que le garçon soit un peu sonné pour fermer à clé la porte de la salle 114. Clé qu'elle avait volée et fait un double à Sting, car cette salle n'est jamais occupée. La jeune fille se positionna sur le garçon toujours à terre. Natsu reprenait à peine sa tête quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes de Lucy sur les siennes, la demoiselle força l'accès à la bouche du garçon. Le baisé prenait une tournure passionnée. La jeune blonde gardait appui sur ses genoux et se coudes. Le rosé garda ses bras étalés sur le sol, il n'osait pas les poser sur la taille de sa camarade. Celle-ci mit fin au baisé, elle releva légèrement la tête pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui du rosé. Il cherchait la signification de ce regard mais il n'y trouva rien…

«-Natsu… Murmura la jeune fille l'esprit embué.

-Lucy ? Rougit-il du ton de sa belle. »

La lycéenne le ré-embrassa, mais avec lenteur prolongeant le moment. Natsu devait réagir maintenant ou jamais, mais il n'y arrivait pas, le parfum de Lucy l'envoutait. Mais il le fallait vraiment, c'était le moment pour lui de mettre son idée en place. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit… Le pauvre garçon décida quand même d'attendre la fin de l'échange… la jeune demoiselle cassa enfin le baisé ce qui permit à Natsu de retourné la situation. Lucy poussa un hoquet de surprise en sentant la fraicheur du sol passer à travers son T-shirt. Le jeune décida de plaqua son corps contre la blonde tout en commençant un nouvelle échange. La jeune fille fut d'abord agréablement étonné et intensifia le baisé en passant ses mains dans les cheveux roses de son camarade, les mains du garçon, elles, se glissèrent dans les poches de la jeune fille qui ne sentit rien. Puis Natsu cassa le baisé et plaqua les poigné de la demoiselle au sol avec une main. Celle-ci grogna…

« -Lucy… je veux savoir… à quoi tu penses… Demanda le jeune rosé en rougissant et en fuyant le regard de Lucy.

-Hein ? Je ne sais pas… dit la blonde prise de court par la phrase de Natsu.

-Bah moi… Je-je veux savoir… alors maintenant… si tu veux m'embrasser… il-il faudra me dire pourquoi ! Articula-t-il la voie saccadée.

-De quoi ? Répliqua la jeune fille aux yeux marrons alors qu'elle avait très bien comprit.

-Chacun ses règles ! Hurla Natsu complètement gêné, il se releva a une vitesse incroyable, ouvrit la porte avec la clé qu'il avait volé dans la poche de Lucy et partit. »

La jeune fille resta allongée sur le sol quelques instants, elle était de nouveau tombée sur le cul. Comment lui avait-il piqué la clé ? Elle n'avait rien sentit… elle ne le pensait pas aussi entreprenant d'ailleurs, qui aurait cru que Natsu oserait lui imposait une contrainte… Pas elle en tout cas… Lucy rigola, il lui avait pratiquement fait le même coup qu'à l'infirmerie… c'est-à-dire d'étaler comme un lapin… Même s'il faut avouer que cette « entretient » là était beaucoup mieux que lundi… La jeune fille se releva, remit sa coupe de cheveux en place, chopa son sac et retira la clé de la serrure puis partit. Franchement quelle idée ! Lui donner une raison pour pouvoir l'embrasser ? C'était chiant… remarque si elle trouvait 100 raisons… Elle pourrait l'embrasser 100 fois… la jeune fille sourit bêtement à cette pensée. La sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, c'était la récréation et Lucy se dirigea vers la cours…

* * *

Natsu venait d'arriver dans la classe de français quand la sonnerie retentit, il mentit à la prof en disant qu'il avait bien amené Lucy chez les surveillants. Il alla ensuite ranger ses affaires entouré par ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui lançait des regards dans le genre « Ça l'amoooouuur ! » pour l'une et « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? » pour l'autre… Natsu souffla. Il allait passer à interrogatoire en règle, il s'en doutait.

Natsu était maintenant assit dans les bras de Lisanna qui lui tirait les joues pour le taquiner, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire « Mon bébé à grandit ! ». Le jeune rosé venait de leur raconter en détail le moment qu'il avait passé avec la blonde. Quant à Grey, il avait un petit sourire en coin, il imaginait bien la tête qu'avait dû tirer Lucy à la fin… la jeune blanche n'arrêtait pas d'embrasser amicalement le jeune aux yeux vers sur les joues pour le félicité… la gêne de Natsu fit bien rire le garçon aux cheveux ébène.

Seulement deux jeunes filles, les mêmes que la dernière fois regardait la scène, sans expression pour l'une, anxieuse pour l'autre. Jubia ne voyait rien de mal dans ce que faisait Lisanna… vu qu'elle ne touchait pas à « Grey-sama ». Mais la jeune bleue était anxieuse par rapport à son amie blonde. Celle-ci regardait la scène de calinou d'un œil neutre, pourtant Jubia connaissait bien son amie. Et Lucy avait un tic pour montrer qu'elle était en colère sans alerter personne. Ce tic la Lycéenne aux yeux bleus le connaissait : le sourcil droit qui saute tous les trois secondes. Et ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Jubia devait parler avec Lucy avait que ça ne dégénère. Si bien que la bleue sans prévenir la blonde l'entraina un peu plus loin.

«-Lucy, je sens que tu as des choses à dire à Jubia… s'exclama-t-elle

-Je ne crois pas non… Mentit la jeune fille.

-Jubia connait la jalousie…

-Arrètes tes conneries je ne suis pas jalouse, c'est juste que ça m'énerve de savoir que la copine de mon frère peu le câliner, alors que moi je ne peux même pas l'embrasser sans contrainte… Bouda la jeune blonde.

-Jubia ne t'embêtera pas plus mais elle espère que tu n'es vraiment pas jalouse car… La jeune bleue marqua une pause avant de continuer. Car la jalousie est une preuve d'amour… »

* * *

«-Lucy… Je dois partir… Loin… Annonça un garçon qui devait avoir à peine 13 ans.

-M'en fiche ! Fais ce que tu veux… Prononça une fille blonde du même âge.

-Tu sais Lucy… Si tu ne dis jamais ce que tu ressens… aucun garçon ne prendra le temps de te déchiffrer… Dit-il tristement devant la voiture de ses parents…

-Dégage puisque tu veux partir !

-T'es blessante… Si tu me disais que tu m'aimais au moins… Lucy je vais partir on se reverra peut-être plus…

-M'en fou… C'est de ta faute de toute façon… On n'abandonne pas sa petite amie sur le trottoir… Connard ! L'accusa la blonde aux yeux marrons.

-J'ai pas le choix… Mais je te jure que je ferais tout pour revenir… Lui promit le garçon en entrant dans sa voiture.

-Ça sera trop tard, je t'aimerais plus et tu pourras aller te faire foutre, Sting. Casses toi maintenant… Enfoiré… lui ordonna Lucy en fermant violement la portière. Le dénommé Sting ouvrir la vitre.

-Lucy… J'aurai pu rester si tu m'avais dit ça avant. Tu sais… Le principe en amour, Lucy… C'est de le dire… La voiture démarra coupant leur conversation. Alors que Sting était déjà loin, la jeune Lucy fondit en larmes.

-JE TE DETESTE ! hurla-t-elle avant de s'effondrer sur le sol froid. »

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut toute transpirante dans son lit. Elle se calma. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle se souvenait de sa discussion avec Jubia, le cours de math et puis plus rien. Que c'était-il passé ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée… Et ce qui la préoccupait d'abord c'était son rêve… Pourquoi avoir fait un tel rêve ? Ou plutôt pourquoi avoir rêvé d'un tel souvenir… Un souvenir si douloureux, celui de sa première souffrance amoureuse mais aussi sa dernière, elle s'était jurée de ne plus tomber amoureuse… Jamais.

«-Jamais… Murmura Lucy les yeux perdues dans le vide…

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! Alors tu vas mieux blondinette ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Laxus et puis qu'est-ce que je fou ici et puis qu'elle heure est-il ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Oh ! Calme, une question à la fois, et recouches toi… Demanda le grand frère en remettant la couverture de sa sœur sur celle-ci. D'abord tu as fait un malaise en plein cours de Maths, et ensuite il est 15 :20. Alors reste tranquille et reposes toi.

-Tu es venu me chercher au Lycée ? Questionna la jeune fille en se mettant sur son ventre.

-Oui, j'ai pris tes affaires aussi. Alors tu dors !

-Mais je n'ai pas sommeil… Et en plus j'ai plein de chose à faire. Bouda Lucy.

-M'en fou ! Tu dors, je n'ai pas envie de devoir te ramasser par terre, si jamais tu retombes dans les pommes… Tu retourneras en cours demain si tout va bien… Pas de protestation, sinon je dis à tout le monde que tu dors avec un doudou. La menaça-t-il en souriant mesquinement.

-T'es chiant et puis de toute façon ça n'intéresse personne…

-tu veux prendre le risque ?

-NOON ! Hurla Lucy. Laxus se dirigea vers la porte quand sa petite sœur l'appela.

-Attends !… Tu as… déjà été jaloux ?

-Hein ? Se retourna-t-il surprit par cette question. Bien sûr… tout le monde est jaloux d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-toi, tu réagissais comment ? Demanda-t-elle la tête baissée.

-Oulla, Lucy tu me cache quelque chose toi ! affirma-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa sœur.

-Réponds moi… c'est tout ce que je te demande. Continua Lucy en relevant la tête vers son frère.

-Lucy… Il soupira. Les réactions dépendent de la situation. Mais je me souviens que l'année dernière quand j'ai rencontré Lisanna dans un parc d'attraction, un type lui avait mis la main au fesse alors j'ai foutu une bonne droite à ce gars… Et bien ça, c'est une sorte de jalousie. Mais pour toi, je pense que ça serai quelques chose comme : « Il n'y a que moi qui a le droit faire ça ! » et chdong ! Tu foutrais une bonne droite à la personne qui t'énerve. S'imagina Laxus en pouffant !

-Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle et puis je ne suis pas jalouse moi ! Re-bouda Lucy en gonflant une de ses joues.

-Tout le monde est jaloux, blondinette !... Maintenant tu dors ! s'exclama le grand frère en repartant.

-Nan ! Attends ! le rappela-t-elle.

-Quoi encore ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar… Et… Tu ne voudrais pas dormir… Avec moi. »

Laxus enleva sa veste et se glissa dans le lit de sa sœur. Celle-ci prononça un vague « merci » puis se rendormit. Il se demandait bien ce qu'avait pu mettre sa blondinette dans un état pareil pour qu'elle aille jusqu'à lui demander de servir de doudou. Laxus passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille. Il se demandait aussi qu'était-ce que cette histoire de jalousie ? Sa sœur jalouse ? Ok, mais pour quelles raisons ? Remarque il savait sa sœur très possessive pour certaine chose… Ou alors… ?... Nan ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle ne pouvait pas… Laxus en avait marre de réfléchir, il sombra au pays des rêves où il y retrouva sa petite sœur.

* * *

Il était 18 :10, et Jubia marchait dans les rues enneigées de Magnolia, en effet cette après-midi les flocons s'étaient écrasés au sol par millier. La jeune bleutée aimait bien ça, la neige, la fraicheur… Ça lui rappelait son enfance… Mais bon pour l'instant elle devait se rendre chez Lucy. Elle devait lui apporter les devoirs… En tant que bonne amie, c'était normale… Jubia s'inquiétait un peu pour son amie, était-ce une bonne chose de lui avoir parlée de jalousie ? Elle aurait pensé que oui, mais là elle doutait… Franchement elle aurait dû se taire mais elle aimerait tellement que Lucy lui parle… Qu'elle se confie à elle comme la bleutée le faisait.

La jeune fille ne connaissait pas tous les détails de la relation entre Natsu et Lucy, mais une chose dont elle était certaine c'était que le meilleur ami de Grey-sama était complètement amoureux de la blonde… Jubia s'inquiétait vraiment, elle se doutait bien que le rosé allait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour la séduire… D'ailleurs il l'avait prouvé au Lycée tout entier aujourd'hui… Et même si Lucy n'était pas très disposée à tomber dans l'amour… La blonde n'y était pas totalement immuniser. Jubia ne pensait pas trop que Natsu pourrait faire du mal à son amie… Mais tout ceci n'était pas simple et rien n'était encore joué. Ce matin à la récréation, la bleutée avait été sûr de discerner une tension désagréable. D'ailleurs avant que Lucy ne tombe dans les pommes, elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec son stylo en regardant Lisanna chuchoter avec Natsu. Jubia soupira. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était devant l'appartement de son amie. Jubia sonna. Elle attendit cinq minutes puis sonna de nouveau… Elle entendit la serrure tournée et Laxus lui fit face la tête dans les nuages… Apparemment il sortait du lit.

«-Salut… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Laxus d'une petite voie.

-Je suis venue apporter les cours à Lucy puis voir comment elle va… Dit gentiment Jubia en tenant un paquet de feuilles.

-Ah ? Et bien merci… Sinon elle va mieux mais là elle dort… donc… Mais si tu veux je pourrais lui dire quelque chose de ta part ?

-Hum et bien dit lui qu'elle a loupé l'après-midi qu'elle n'aurait pas dû… Souri la jeune fille avant de tourner les talons. Au revoir Laxus ! Celui si referma la porte. »

* * *

«-Lucy… » Murmura le grand frère en regardant sa sœur dormir. Il était plus de minuit et elle ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois… Le jeune homme parcouru la pièce des yeux. Malgré l'obscurité Laxus à toujours réussit à bien voir dans le noir d'autant plus que les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, laissant accès aux rayons lunaires… Son regard s'arrêta sur Plue… La fidèle peluche de sa sœur, cadeau offert par Virgo, leur nourrice et deuxième maman après la mort de la vraie… Mais une chose attira l'œil du grand frère : le cou du bonhomme de neige. Autour se trouvait une fine écharpe. Laxus n'arrivait pas à voir de quelle couleur… En tout cas ça ne pouvait pas appartenir à sa blondinette… Elle n'en avait aucune et le parfum qui s'en dégageait n'était pas un parfum de femme… Il relevait la tête vers sa petite sœur avec un regard perçant. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la caboche de Lucy ? Il souffla et reposa Plue dans le lit mais il prit soin de prendre l'écharpe. Il voulait vérifier ses pensées et pour ça autant mettre en place un piège et ce tissu allait lui servir d'appas…

* * *

Lisanna se leva pas très en forme ce vendredi matin pourtant elle commençait les cours à dix heures mais la voilà levé à huit… Elle se questionnait tout en restant dans son lit. Natsu… Voici où était tourné ses pensées. Dans quel état devait être cet idiot. Elle l'avait aidé à rentrer chez lui hier, il avait eu un peu de mal à marcher, nan mais franchement quel idiot ! Il avait voulu faire le fier… Enfin il s'en était plutôt bien sorti… Juste quelques bleus par ci par là… Il avait impressionné tout le monde sauf elle et Grey. Eux, ils le savaient qu'il n'aurait pas de difficulté à s'en sortir mais il avait perdu un peu de ses réflexes, résultat le poignet droit en compote… Lisanna souffla puis partit prendre son petit déjeuner, puis se laver. Pendant sa douche elle décida d'appeler le père de son meilleur ami. Il allait lui répondre puisqu'il était toujours debout à l'aube. La jeune fille composa le numéro du téléphone fixe…

« -Allo ?

-Mr. Igneel, bonjour… C'est Lisanna… J'aimerai savoir si Natsu va venir aujourd'hui, enfin avec hier vous voyez…

-Oui je vois… Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien mais je vais quand même le garder. De toute façon avec son poignet cassé il ne pourra pas prendre ses cours… Souffla la voie de l'adulte au bout du fil.

-Je me charge de ça… Répliqua Lisanna.

-Tu es bien gentille… Bon je dois te laisser, passe une bonne journée ma grande !

-Merci, vous aussi, au revoir et je passerai ce soir !

-Ouais. »

Lisanna avait bien sentit le ton agacé et ennuyé du père de Natsu. A son avis, il n'allait pas rigoler aujourd'hui… Bref il était à peine neuf heures et la jeune fille était déjà prête… Elle alluma alors la télé, et zappa. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un message de Grey :

De Bébé ébène à Lisanna, 9 :16

« Coucou, tu viens à quel heure au bahut.

Ps : Tu as des nouvelles de tête rose ? »

De Tête blanche à Beau gosse, 9 :18

« Je pars à 50 comme c'est la récrée, on se rejoint comme d'habitude ? Ou tu viens me chercher comme un gentleman ?

Ps : Oui, il a le poignet droit cassé et il ne vient pas aujourd'hui… »

De Bébé ébène à Lisanna, 9 :21

« Je suis un gentleman mais je ne viendrais quand même pas te chercher, on fait comme d'hab.

Ps : Quoi ? Pff je n'arrive pas à le croire et tout ça à cause d'une blondasse ! »

De Tête blanche à Beau gosse, 9 :35

« Oh le méchant ! Pas gentille du tout ! Dit, il y a une fille qui te plait dans la classe ?

Ps : Mais c'est l'Amoooouuuur ! »

De Bébé ébène à Lisanna, 9 : 37

« WTF ? C'est quoi cette question ? Et puis ça ne te regarde pas.

Ps : L'amour dans ce genre de situation ça craint… »

De Tête blanche à Beau gosse, 9 :45

« Ça, ça veut dire qu'il y a bien une fille qui te plait ! Oh Grey est amoureux ! Sinon là je vais partir au point de rendez-vous.

Ps : Mais non tu comprends rien, c'est chevaleresque dans ce genre de situation ! »

De Bébé ébène à Lisanna, 9 :48

« Au secours, mon Dieu sauvez-moi ! Moi aussi je pars !

Ps : je ne vois pas en quoi et puis tout ce qu'il a gagné ou plutôt perdu c'est son poignet… »

* * *

«-Lucy ! Tu vas mieux ? demanda Yukino.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit une jeune blonde entourée de ses amies dans la cour.

-Génial, tu nous as fait une de ses frayeurs hier… Annonça une petite bleue avec un bandeau orange dans les cheveux.

-Excusez-moi… Souffla la concernée en cherchant du regard des cheveux roses.

-Eh ! Jubia tu lui as dit ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?! Questionna Lévy.

-Non, Jubia n'ai rien vu, elle discutait avec Yukino, donc Jubia pensait que comme toi tu y as assisté au premier rang tu serais plus apte à…

-De quoi vous parlez ? S'excita Lucy. Je veux savoir !

-As-tu remarqué l'absence de Sting ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Non c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Répliqua la jeune blonde déçu.

-Il s'est battu… dit Jubia en sondant les moindres réactions de Lucy.

-Et alors ? Je m'en fiche.

-Avec Natsu… Annonça Lévy les yeux pétillants alors que le sang de la belle blonde se glaça. »

-AVEC QUI ? Hurla Lucy.

-… Natsu… Dit doucement la petite bleue intimidée par l'aura imposante de sa camarade blonde.

-Je vais aller le chercher par la peau des fesses cette enfoiré ! Pauvre Natsu il doit être dans un état… Soupira-t-elle.

-En faite Jubia pense qu'il n'est pas le plus à plaindre des deux…

-Pardon ?

-Tu veux que je te raconte les détails, Lucy ? Après tout tu es la principale concernée… Sourit la petite à lunette.

-Je t'écoute… Murmura la Lycéenne aux yeux marron. »

Flash-back :

Lévy lisait un bouquin tranquillement dans un coin de la cour car Lucy n'était pas là, et Jubia et Yukino discutaient de leur coupe de cheveux. La jeune fille leva les yeux, et scruta la cours, son regard s'arrêta sur un jeune blond au visage pas très rassurant. Sting ce dirigeait vers un petit groupe de trois personnes composés : d'une tête blanche, noir et rose. Lévy ferma son bouquin et se rapprocha discrètement, sa curiosité la titillait. Qu'est-ce que Sting pouvait bien vouloir à cette petite bande d'amis ? La jeune fille aux cheveux bleues claires monta dans un arbre, pas très haut quand même, elle n'était pas un chimpanzé… Mais d'ici elle pouvait tout voir, tout entendre et l'inverse n'était pas possible à moins que l'on relève la tête.

«-Marshmallow ! Faut que je te cause et pas gentiment ! S'incrusta Sting au sein des jeunes gens avec un ton agressif.

-Qu'est-ce tu fou ici et tu lui veux quoi ? Répliqua Grey plus rapide que Natsu. Le jeune aux cheveux ébène se planta devant le blond avec un regard qui en disait long…

-Je t'ai pas causé à toi alors fiche moi la paix ! S'énerva-t-il en le poussant sur le côté. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le rosé pétrifié mais Lisanna se posta devant lui le bras écarté.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux… Mais tu ne lui feras rien sans me passer dessus et taper une fille c'est mauvais pour ta réputation… Se moqua la jeune fille sûre d'elle.

-Oh ! Comme c'est mignon papa et maman qui défendent bébé marshmallow ! Sache que je me fou de ma réputation, je suis venu mettre les choses au claire… et je n'ai pas peur d'utilisé la force… C'est sur ces paroles que Sting chopa le bras de Lisanna et l'envoya valser contre l'arbre sur lequel était perché Lévy. »

La moitié de la cours s'était approchée pour regarder le pétage de durite de Sting. On pouvait entendre des murmures dans la foule, telle que « Qu'est-ce que Sting veut à Natsu ? », « Le pauvre, il va se faire tuer ». Grey avait couru jusqu'à la blanche, celle-ci allait bien elle était juste un peu sonné. Il avait alors voulu venir en aide à son meilleur ami mais les élèves avaient formé autour des lycéens un cercle tellement dense qu'il n'arriva pas à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Natsu. Il murmura « Putain Natsu ! Je te l'avais dit que cette fille te réduirait en miettes… ».

Natsu regardait Sting d'un œil interrogateur. Etait-ce à cause de la blague de Lucy mardi ? Natsu se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu mettre le blond dans une colère pareil… Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à se battre… Il n'aimait pas la violence et puis il ne valait plus ce qu'il était avant… Il lui restait bien quelque technique mais cela suffirait-il pour arrêter son camarade ? Et puis Natsu n'avait aucune raison de vouloir faire du mal au blond… seulement dans sa tête deux parties se battais l'une contre l'autre. Une petite voie disait « La violence ne sert à rien. » Natsu avait toujours écouté cette douce voie, si apaisante. Pourtant une autre plus hargneuse se faisait entendre « Aller ! Casse lui la gueule à ce connard, t'en meurs d'envie ! ». Il pensait s'en être débarrassé il y a longtemps de cette voie coléreuse qui lui avait apporté tant d'ennuis… Mais non, elle était toujours là et le rosé ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à ne pas l'écouter…

«-Marshmallow, je te laisse tranquille si tu réponds correctement ! Le rosé arqua un sourcil, s'il avait un moyen d'éviter des blessures autant essayer. Abandonne Lucy ! »

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Alors c'était ça… Sting était jaloux du faite que Lucy s'intéresse à Natsu. Les murmures se firent plus forts dans la foule. Le garçon aux yeux verts allait craquer…

«-Rêve, blondinet ! Répondit Natsu au tac au tac, il n'aimait pas la bagarre mais il ne laisserait jamais Lucy, surtout maintenant, alors que tout commençait à bouger. Il avait parlé tout seul mais il le pensait.

-Mauvaise réponse la rosette… Alors voilà je te propose que l'on se batte et que si je gagne… Tu laisses tomber tout ce qui la concerne…

-Mais si tu perds, je t'interdis de te mêler de nos affaires ! Le coupa Natsu alors que des éclats de rire se firent entendre dans la foule.

-Tu crois vraiment avoir une chance de gagner ? Mais c'est d'accord… Pouffa le jeune blond avec la certitude de le réduire en bouillit. »

Natsu avait une boule au ventre, il entendait tout le monde rigoler de sa conviction… Et il ne trouvait pas ses amis parmi la foule… Lucy n'était pas là, il se dit qu'au moins s'il se faisait écraser, elle ne le verrait pas. Il retint ses larmes et serra les poings… Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre… Il avait toujours espéré que les choses avances entre lui et la blonde… Natsu évita le poing de Sting en se glissant sur le côté droit mais le blond avait prévu cette éventualité et il lui donna un coup de pied dans la cheville droite. Le rosé perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genou. Le lycéen profita d'avoir l'avantage pour le cogner au visage, il l'écrasa ensuite au sol et lui fit bouffer la terre. Natsu se débattit et se retourna d'un coup faisant basculer son adversaire. Le jeune aux yeux vert décida ensuite de rendre ses coups à Sting. Les hurlements de la foule se firent plus intenses, la situation s'était retournée… Mais Sting choppa le poignet droit de Natsu et lui tordit. Le rosé hurla avant que le blond ne lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le jeune garçon roula par terre puis il essaya de se relever mais sa main droite lui fit faux bond. Il se ré-écrasa. Sting se sourit tout en essuyant le peu de sang qui coulait de sa mâchoire. Natsu ne l'avait pas énormément touché mais pour le peu qu'il a fait il ne la pas raté…

«-Alors la mauviette rose… c'est tout… rigola Sting. Alors que les applaudissements commençaient à se faire entendre.

-Ta gueule… Conard… Prononça Natsu en se relevant coupa les applaudissements des camarades qui regardait le jeune garçon se relever avec difficulté.

-Bon et bien je vais en finir et tu pourras dire adieu ma blonde ! »

Natsu était bien debout maintenant… Il ferma les yeux, il devait se concentrer, c'était sa dernière chance… Son dernier coup, celui qui lui avait valu la victoire sur Grey, i ans… Il n'entendait plus rien… le vide totale… il souffla, 1, ferma les poings, 2, entendit des pas se rapprocher, 3, ré-ouvra les yeux, 4, pensa à Lucy, 5.

Lévy était clouée sur place. C'était-il vraiment passé ce qu'elle avait vu ? Oui. Natsu avait, juste avant que le point de Sting s'abatte sur lui, levé sa jambe gauche et donné un coup de pied au visage de son adversaire… le blond était allongé au sol les mains sur ses yeux. Lévy ne voyait pas bien mais apparemment la mâchoire en sang… La foule ne disait rien non plus, trop choqué par cette technique de ceinture noire au karaté… le jeune rosé se précipita sur Sting, il le souleva par le col et lui dit d'un ton que personne ne lui connaissait « t'as perdu mec… Alors fou moi la paix, écrase, et dégage… ». Il relâcha le blond qui tomba sur le sol… les élèves réagirent tout le monde manifestait leurs émerveillements… certains applaudissaient, d'autre sifflait et certaines filles se précipitèrent vers Natsu, s'empressant de le féliciter mais aussi de le nettoyer du sang des égratignures…

Les surveillants arrivèrent juste après, enlevèrent Natsu des jeunes demoiselles qui se mirent à geindre, ils embarquèrent aussi ce qu'il restait de Sting, et ordonnèrent aux autres élèves d'aller dans leur cours respectifs car ça avait sonné depuis 5 minutes.

Fin du Flash-back.

* * *

Lucy regarda Lévy, avec un air ahurie… Alors Natsu avait gagné et pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur petit jeu ? La jeune blonde se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir loupé un truc pareil… Elle était maudite… Maudite. Lucy se mit alors à se cogner la tête contre un arbre en hurlant des « Idiote ! Idiote ! ». Nan ! Mais on n'avait pas idée d'être absente au moment où deux garçons s'étripaient pour vous et que celui qui l'emporte était un gars que l'on croyait sans aucune notion combattante… Jubia intervint très vite car à ce rythme-là, il ne resterait plus rien du cerveau de la blonde. La sonnerie les avertit qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours. C'était complètement déprimé que Lucy se rendit en cours d'italien…

«-Maman, on est où ? Demanda une petite fille aux long cheveux bleus nuit qui semblait se réveiller.

-Dans le train ma chérie… Dors on n'est pas encore arrivé… Il nous reste beaucoup d'heure à voyager… Soupira une femme aux cheveux azur. »

* * *

Natsu déglutit, il était environ midi, et il était assis sur une chaise du salon. Son père se tenait devant lui les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Le jeune rosé n'aimait pas ça, son paternel était flic… et dans pour faire cracher le morceau à quelqu'un il savait y faire… « Pauvre de moi… » Se dit Natsu. Le jeune garçon regardait ses pieds, il n'osait pas lever la tête.

«-Natsu… Regarde ta main droite… Soupira Igneel. »

Il dirigea alors son regard sur le bandage de son poignet… Mais il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir… ce n'était pas de sa faute…

«- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé au moins ? Demanda le roux en regardant son garçon de haut.

-Bah… une… bagarre… murmura Natsu. Son père le regarda étonné, son fils se battre… Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus fait de mal à mouche.

-Avec qui ? Contre qui ? Et pourquoi ? Déballa à grande vitesse l'homme aux cheveux rouge en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Natsu.

-Tout seul contre Sting pour Lucy ! répondit le jeune rosé avec la même vitesse.

-Qui est Sting ? Enchaina Igneel.

-Un abruti ! répondit le garçon aux yeux verts prit dans le rythme.

-Lucy ? Tenta le père.

-… Natsu tourna la tête sur le côté le feu aux joues. L'adulte comprit bien vite qui était la jeune fille pour son fils, ce n'était pas dur de le cerner… Il choppa le jeune garçon par son T-shirt et se mit à le secouer dans tous les sens. C'était la seule punition que s'autorisait le père sur son fils.

-T'AS GAGNE J'ESPERE !? Hurla-t-il, Si Natsu avait perdu son combat alors il avait dû se discréditer auprès de la jeune fille et aucune gonzesses n'aiment les faibles.

-Ou-u-ou-ui ! Essaya de dire le rosé. En comprenant ça l'adulte arrêta de le secouer sans le lâcher pour autant.

-Papa repose moi. Supplia Natsu d'une voie implorante.

-Je veux la voir. Dit-il d'un ton sans appelle.

-Hein ?

-Lucy, je veux la voir…

-Ah… Mais euh… Bah de toute façon… Elle doit venir demain… Annonça le garçon en rougissant.

-Alors c'est bon. Igneel lâcha son fils qui tomba sur les fesses sur la chaise. A oui au faite Wendy et sa mère arrive ce soir, alors pour ta petite copine demain tu t'arrangeras, histoire de pas laisser ta petite cousine seule.

-Pourquoi tu ne seras pas là demain ? Demanda Natsu en se relevant.

-Nan ! Grandine veut que je lui montre la ville puisqu'elles vont s'installer ici quelques temps… Le père frissonna à cette pensée. Puis il partit dans la cuisine. »

* * *

J'ai eu chaud… Enfin j'espère qu'il ne va pas me ridiculiser demain, devant Lucy… Elle est sûrement revenue en cours ce matin… Elle doit être courant… Je me demande ce qu'elle en pense... En tout cas, ma main droite est dans un sale état, enfoiré de Sting… Remarque il ne doit pas être beau à voir non plus… Tient ! Mon portable vibre.

De Lisa à Natsu, 12 :20,

« Tu vas bien ? Tu sais que les filles qui t'ont soigné hier mon demandé ton numéro et d'autres aussi ?

Ps : Tu vas avoir du choix maintenant… »

De Bébé rose à Lisanna, 12 :26,

« Oui seulement je galère à écrire de la main gauche… Tu ne leur as pas donné quand même ?

Ps : Ça ne m'intéresse pas… »

De Lisa à Natsu, 12 :27,

« Ça en vaut la peine crois-moi… Non je ne leur ai pas donné car quelqu'un qui m'en as empêché mais c'est encore mieux.

Ps : Je sais il y en a qu'une qui t'intéresse ! »

De Bébé rose à Lisanna, 12 :34,

« Mouais… Qui ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ? Je le sens mal.

Ps :… »

De Lisa à Natsu, 12 :41,

« C'est Grey, j'ai pris le portable de Lisa parce que sinon elle allait te faire tout un cinéma… Je pense qu'elle t'expliquera ce qui s'est passé en cours d'italien quand elle t'apportera les cours ce soir… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Lucy n'a pas fait dans la dentelle. Bon on te laisse on va manger… Nous on a cours cette aprèm ! »

* * *

Une jeune fille dont les cheveux se confondaient avec la neige tombant du ciel, sautillait dans la rue. Un sourire d'ange collé au visage, et un regard plein de joie dans ses yeux d'un pur bleu. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche un sac, contenant surement des affaires de cours, se disaient les passants qui la regardaient en reconnaissant l'uniforme appartenant au seul lycée de la ville : Maevis'Fairy. Un lycée très réputé ses élèves et ses professeurs assez spéciale mais l'académie leur pardonne car cette école donne naissance à de très bon éléments.

Lisanna sourit, il était 14 :24, et elle avait encore finit les cours tôt ce vendredi… Remarque à ce rythme-là, les élèves de 1ère2 n'auront à peine étudié la moitié du programme d'histoire/géo. La jeune fille plaignit Mr Fernandez d'avoir pour femme et collègue, une femme comme Mme Scarlett… Enfin bref ce n'était pas à elle de s'occuper de ses histoires là… Mais à sa grande sœur. Pour le moment Lisanna devait creuser un peu la relation « Nalu ». D'ailleurs elle avait demandé à son petit copain d'essayer de savoir ce que pouvait bien penser Lucy de Natsu… Car c'est vrai qu'au départ la blanche ne pensait pas que son meilleur ami est une chance avec la blonde… Mais après la scène qu'elle a faite en court d'italien, elle n'en était plus aussi sur… Il faut dire que très peu de personne arrivait à cerner Lucy et ses intentions car elle ne réfléchissait à ses actes qu'une fois ceux-ci accomplit… Tout l'inverse du rosé… Mais les opposés s'attirent !

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant la maison de son meilleur ami aux cheveux rose. Elle était vraiment pressée de voir la réaction de Natsu quand elle lui raconterait sa matinée… La jeune fille toqua. Igneel ne devait pas être là et peut être que le jeune aux yeux vert dormait… Mais apparemment non, puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur lui.

«-Oh Lisa ? Ça va ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant 16h. Parla Natsu. Entre !

-Merci, oui je vais bien, et le prof d'histoire n'a pas pu faire son cours… Rigola la jeune fille, en entrant dans la maison. »

Natsu conduit sa meilleure amie jusqu'au salon où celle-ci posa les cours sur la table. Puis jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, pas de papa en vue ! Dommage car si elle avait commencé à taquiner le rosé, le père du garçon se serait incrusté et ça aurait été milles fois plus drôle… Tant pis Lisanna fera sans… Natsu sourit il savait ce que ça voulait dire se regard. Il allait apprendre quelques chose d'intéressant. La jeune fille se demandait comment commencer.

«-Lisa… Ne va pas par quatre chemins. Prononça le jeune garçon, l'on pouvait sentir son impatience.

-Tu as raison… Je vais y aller par six ! Se moqua-t-elle alors que son ami souffla de lassitude. Aller ! Viens ! On s'assoit. J'en ai marre de rester debout. Lisanna se précipita alors sur le canapé suivit par Natsu.

-Raconte maintenant. J'ai assez attendu !

-Bon d'accord, d'accord mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'interrompre ok ? dit la jeune fille pour gagner un peu de temps.

-Promit !

-Tu le jures, hein ? Je n'aime pas être coupé !

-LISANNA ! Hurla le rosé à bout de patience.

-ok, ok ! »

Flash-back :

Lisanna était assise sur sa chaise et essayait de décrypter les paroles de sa professeure d'italien… C'est une jolie langue mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être compliqué alors… au moins l'avantage c'est que dans ce cours il n'y a pas un bruit tout simplement parce que les plus grands perturbateurs, les mecs, sont en cours de sport ! Tous sont en train de se taper une bonne dose de sport de combat avec Mr Clive… Lisanna rigola, heureusement qu'en tant que demoiselle, elle se devait de cultiver sa tête et non ses muscles. Comme l'avait si bien dit leur CPE lorsque certains élèves s'étaient pleins de ne pas vouloir pratiquer la lutte, comme Natsu… La première heure se termina et Mlle Kinana a dû aller faire des photocopies... Je posai ma tête sur main et soupira plus qu'une heure avant d'aller manger.

«-Hey Lisanna ! Tu es bien la meilleure amie de Natsu ? Demanda une jeune brune en rougissant, derrière elle se trouvait 4 autres jeunes demoiselles.

-Euh ouais, vous voulez quelque chose de précis ? Sourit malicieusement Lisanna.

-Enfaite on voudrait son numéro pour pouvoir le joindre.

-Oh bah je ne sais pas trop, vous savez… Je pense que vous n'avez pas de chance s'il vous intéresse. Répondit la blanche en leur lançant un regard compatissant.

-Pourquoi !? Hurlèrent les jeunes filles.

-Eh bien car il est déjà très amoureux. Avoua la jeune blanche, alors que les oreilles d'une blonde commençaient à bourdonner.

-Ah mais ce n'est pas un problème ça !

-Surtout que s'il n'est pas en couple… Ajouta une jolie blonde.

-C'est que son amour n'ai pas réciproque… Continua la brune.

-Donc on pourra l'aider à l'ou…

-Vous avez finit oui ? Vos voies de poules en chaleur me cassent les oreilles ! S'énerva une voie derrière les jeunes demoiselles. Fichez la paix à Lisanna et à Natsu par la même occasion ok ?! Et je ne veux plus vous entendre ! C'est clair ? Sinon vous irez dire bonjour aux poubelles ! Elles se sentent si seule les pauvres… Sourit sadiquement Lucy entouré d'une aura inquiétante. »

Les jeunes demoiselles partirent apeuré sans demander leur reste puis Lucy rangea ses affaires et partit de la salle. Lisanna lui courra après.

«-Lucy ! L'interpellée se retourna et Lisanna lui fit face. Dis-moi Lucy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme scène là ?

-Rien du tout… Répondit la jeune blonde d'un calme déconcertant.

-Sinon… ça t'intéresse, toi… le numéro de Natsu ? Demanda sournoisement Lisanna.

-Non, je l'ai déjà !

-Hein ? Mais comment tu l'as eu ? Il me l'aurait dit s'il te l'avait donné. Et ce n'est pas Grey ! Réfléchit la blanche alors qu'en se souvenant de comment Lucy l'avait eu celle-ci se retourna dos à la jeune aux yeux bleus. Lucy je te savais curieuse mais là…

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Lucy rougit violement de gêne puis partit.

-Mais reviens ! Cria Lisanna. »

Fin du Flash-back.

Natsu regardait sa meilleure amie perplexe tout en rougissant… Lucy s'était énervée car des jeunes filles avaient demandé son numéro de portable et la blonde avait déjà le sien… Mais comment ? Il regardait Lisanna d'un œil interrogatoire. Celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus en tournant la tête de droite à gauche.

«-Natsu je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai promis à Laxus d'aller le voir ! Annonça la blanche.

-Hum… salut. Répondit Natsu dans ses pensées.

-Ça fait chaud au cœur tout ça. Ironisa-t-elle. Heureusement que je connais la sortie. »

* * *

«-Laxus ! Je sors ! Hurla une jeune fille en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

-OK ! Approuva une voix d'homme.

-BOUGE TON CUL, IL Y A LISANNA QUI VIENT D'ARRIVER ! Entre Lisanna. Dit Lucy à la jeune blanche qui retirait les mains de ses oreilles. »

La jeune fille entra donc dans l'appartement de son petit copain. Lucy ferma alors la porte avant de sortir et Laxus arriva. Celui-ci prit sa petite copine dans les bras et l'embrassa. Il l'invita ensuite à faire comme chez elle. Elle ne fit pas priée deux fois. Elle partit dans la cuisine et se mit à ouvrir tous les placards à la recherche de nourriture. Laxus pouffa, Lisanna était la seule fille qui prenait chaque expression au pied de la lettre. Il lui demanda alors d'aller l'attendre dans sa chambre, il arriverait après avec de la nourriture.

La jeune blanche prit alors la direction de la chambre de son petit amie. Elle passa dans le couloir puis ouvrit la porte sur laquelle il y avait marqué « Grand Manitou ! ». Elle rigola, ça la faisait rire à chaque fois. Il se prenait vraiment pour le maitre absolue… Elle entra et s'assit sur le lit, elle regarda un peu partout puis Laxus arriva. Il posa un plateau sur le lit : pain, chocolat, boisson, bonbons. Lisanna n'attendit pas le top départ pour piocher dans les sucreries… La jeune fille releva la tête vers le tiroir ouvert de la commode. Elle se leva sous les yeux questionneurs du blond. Elle voulut le refermer mais elle en sortit une fine écharpe bleu et dit :

«-C'est drôle tu as la même écharpe que Natsu ! Rit tendrement la jeune blanche.

-Qui est Natsu ? Interrogea-t-il. Lisanna allait peut-être l'aider dans son enquête « Savoir ce qui se trame dans la caboche de Blondinette ».

-Mais… je t'en ai déjà parlé, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis ! Bouda la blanche.

-La rosette ou la brunette ?

-La rose-enfin non son nom c'est Natsu pas rosette ! Faillit se perdre la jeune fille.

-D'accord, d'accord… Essaya Laxus de calmer le jeu. »

* * *

Il était plus de 19 :00, et la nuit était déjà tombée depuis une heure. Natsu était joyeusement en train de s'amuser avec sa petite cousine, Wendy. Celle-ci avait de très long cheveux bleus nuit et de beaux yeux noisettes. Elle avait environ 11 ans. Et elle était vraiment contente de rendre visite à son oncle et à son cousin, ils lui avaient tous manqué, heureusement elle allait s'installé ici, avec sa mère, comme ça elle pourra passer beaucoup plus de temps avec sa famille au complète. Elle s'avait qu'elle ne pourrait rester tout le temps ici mais bon, comme ça mère avait trouvé un travail dans cette ville, elles seraient obligées d'y rester...

Natsu et Wendy étaient tous les deux dans le salon à regarder Happy faire la cour à Charuru, la chatte blanche appartenant à la petite fille. Le pauvre chat bleu se faisait complètement ignorer… « Le pauvre petit chaton… » Pensa Wendy.

«-Et moi j'te dit que je bouge pas de la maison avant 15 :30 demain ! S'exclama la voie d'Igneel provenant de la cuisine.

-Pourquoi !? Vociféra une autre voix plus féminine.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre PETITE SŒUR ! Rétorqua-t-il en arrivant dans le salon.

-Monstre ! Tu m'avais promis de me faire visiter la ville… Se mit à pleurer une femme dont les cheveux azur tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

-Mais non ne pleure pas Grandine… c'est juste qu'à 15h Natsu reçoit sa petite copine et que je veux la voir… Se justifia Igneel en consolant sa petite sœur… L'adulte se détacha alors de son frère.

-Depuis quand il a une copine lui ? Il est trop jeune encore ! Répliqua Grandine sans plus aucune trace de larmes sur son doux visage.

-N'importe quoi. Moi je commençais à m'inquiéter justement qu'il n'en est pas… à son âge les pulsions ça commence à travailler. Contesta le père alors que Natsu et Wendy se trouvant dans la pièce rougirent.

-VOUS AVEZ FINIS DE PARLER DE MOI COMME SI JE N'ETAIS PAS LA ?! Hurla le rosé affreusement gêné. »

* * *

Lucy fouillait partout dans sa chambre. Tout était sens dessus dessous, mais elle en avait royalement rien à foutre. Elle cherchait quelque chose de très important, où avait-elle bien pu le foutre ? Mais elle était sure de l'avoir laissé autour du cou de sa peluche. Le seul hic c'était que le cou de Plue était nu… ça faisait une heure qu'elle cherchait et rien… Elle était vraiment maudite puis elle n'osait pas demander à son frère sinon elle passera à un interrogatoire en règle… Puis elle fallait qu'elle demande à Natsu si c'était toujours bon pour demain… elle ne savait pas dans quel était avait pu le mettre Sting. Lucy grimaça. Si jamais le rosé n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule égratignure, elle ferait du blond de la chaire à patté… elle choppa son portable puis envoya un message :

De Lucy à Natsu, 2O :17

« Salut c'est Lucy, je voulais savoir si je peux toujours venir demain ? »

De Natsu à Lucy, 20 :30

« Oui c'est toujours ok, mais comment t'as eu mon numéro ? »

De Lucy à Natsu, 20 :32

« Tant mieux ! Secret, je ne te le dirais pas ! Tu mais toujours autant de temps à répondre ? »

De Natsu à Lucy, 20 :39

« Nan, c'est juste que j'arrive pas vraiment à utiliser mon portable de la main gauche, vu que la droite est cassée ! »

* * *

«-LAXUS REND MON PORTABLE ! Hurla Lucy à s'en casser la voie.

-Nan faut que je te cause, et sérieusement. Dit-il d'un ton sans appel. Si bien que la blonde s'assit sur son lit résigné.

-Je t'écoute…

-C'est le bazar ici, tu cherches quelque chose ? Demanda Laxus en connaissant la réponse.

-Ouais ! Confirma Lucy les bras croisé sur le torse, on pouvait bien voir que cette discussion l'ennuyait.

-Ca ne serait pas ça par hasard. Dit Laxus en sortant un tissu bleu de la poche de son pantalon.

-Où est-ce que tu la trouvé ? S'empressa de questionner la blonde en prenant la fine écharpe des mains de son frère.

-Lucy… A qui appartient cette écharpe ?

-à moi… Prononça la jeune fille blonde en prenant Plue, elle passa ensuite l'écharpe autour du cou de la peluche. Je trouve que sa lui va bien moi le bleu. Sourit-elle en serrant sa peluche contre sa poitrine.

-Là n'est pas la question, Blondinette ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est la vérité. A qui appartient cette écharpe ? Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas à toi ! Affirma Laxus en se plantant devant sa sœur.

-T'es chiant ! Elle est à moi, je te dis ! S'énerva Lucy.

-Ah bon et depuis quand tu te parfumes avec des arômes pour hommes ? « Touché » la jeune fille tourna la tête sur le côté droit en fermant les yeux.

-De-depuis que j'en ai envie ! Le jeune blond soupira.

-Lucy, ne me ment pas… Ça ne sert à rien… Lisanna t'a dénoncé sans le vouloir. Souffla Laxus…

-Je te répète qu'elle est à moi ! S'entêta Lucy en s'allongeant dans son lit. Rends mon portable et fou le camp !

-Dis-moi… Tu es… Amoureuse ? demanda prudemment le grand frère.

-NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS A VOULOIR QUE JE SOIS AMOUREUSE ! Cria Lucy en se relevant, elle poussa Laxus et sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte.

-… Le blond cogna sa tête dans le mur puis soupira. Maintenant j'ai devoir lui expliquer la différence entre amour et désir… »

* * *

«-Natsu… Natsu ? Chuchota une petite fille en secouant une masse couchée dans un lit.

-Wen-Wendy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda un jeune garçon aux cheveux rose d'une voie ensommeillé.

-J'arrive pas à dormir… »

Natsu regarda alors son réveil en relevant la tête : 00 :31. Il souffla, il allait avoir une tête horrible demain… et dire que Lucy devait venir. Il re-souffla en regardant sa petite cousine qui devait surement attendre une réponse. Il souleva la couverture pour lui faire signe de grimper. La petite ne se fit pas prier. Il ne pouvait quand même pas la mettre dehors en lui demanda de retourner dans la chambre d'ami. Wendy se glissa au chaud, elle posa ensuite sa tête sur le T-shirt de son cousin. Natsu referma ses bras autour de la petite bleue. La fatigue le reprit vite. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas deux petites boules de poils grimper sur son lit.

* * *

Igneel et Grandine se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Il n'était pas de la même famille pour rien… La belle femme aux cheveux azur s'activait aux fourneaux, elle avait refusé de toucher à la nourriture que préparait son frère. «-Je ne veux pas d'une intoxication alimentaire ! » Avait-elle répliqué, conclusion le roux avait interdiction de cuisiner. Il la maudissait juste parce que quand ils étaient petits, il avait préparé un gâteau qui les avait rendus malade. Mais bon, il n'avait plus 14 ans maintenant…

«-Rends toi utile et vas réveiller les enfants ! »

Il détestait obéir à sa sœur mais elle avait une arme de guerre ultra puissante qu'elle n'hésitait pas à utiliser surtout devant les enfants : elle faisait semblant d'être la victime et elle se mettait à pleurer en le traitant de mauvais frère. Igneel marmonna dans sa barbe avant de se lever, battu… remarque il n'avait jamais gagné contre Grandine… Mais un jour sa changerait. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Il toqua, pas de bruit. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il pouffa, ce qu'il voyait était trop mimi selon lui. Il s'approcha lentement du lit. Wendy était complétement allongé sur Natsu et celui-ci la serrait contre lui. On aurait dit un papa avec sa fille… Il y avait aussi Happy enfouit dans les cheveux rose de son maître et Charuru venait de sortir la tête de sous la couverture. Il lâcha un petit rire. A ce bruit la petite ouvrit ses yeux couleurs noisette. Celle-ci se retira des bras de son cousin qui grogna en se frottant les yeux.

«-Aller, debout les enfants ! Il est 13 :00 et Grandine est en train de préparer le déjeuner ! »

Nan ! Il ne pouvait pas être… Natsu s'affola. Il se précipita hors de sa chambre pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Le père rigola alors que Wendy rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine suivit par Charuru et Happy. Grandine embrassa sa fille avant de lui servir des œufs. Igneel arriva, il prétendit que si c'était pour casser des œufs, il savait le faire aussi ! Puis il s'assit et commença à embêter sa petite nièce avec des questions indiscrètes avant de se faire assommer par sa sœur à coup de poile.

Natsu descendit trente minutes après histoire de laisser Wendy se doucher. Il s'assit alors lui aussi, et se mit à manger le plat que sa petite cousine. Il était tout propre, et il portait un parfum très agréable. Sa tante lui fit d'ailleurs une sorte de compliment même si c'était assez…

«-Voilà un homme correcte pas comme son cradingue de père !

-De un, je ne suis pas cradingue, de deux, n'importe quel homme est présentable quand il reçoit une jolie femme ! Se défendit Igneel en se massant la tête là où se trouvait la bosse que lui avait faite sa sœur. »

Natsu était rougissant, il détestait vraiment se trouver dans la même pièce que son père quand celui-ci était avec Grandine. Tout simplement car les deux adultes avaient pris l'habitude de parler de lui sans vraiment se rendre compte de sa présence… Il sortit de table et fila dans sa chambre, il se mit à ranger alors ses affaires même s'il faut dire que sa chambre avait toujours été très propre… Il appréhendait un peu quand même. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se servir de sa main droite et donc il ne lui sera pas simple d'arrêter Lucy. Si jamais elle allait trop loin… Natsu eut une idée, il n'aurait qu'à demander à sa petite cousine de rester avec eux… Au lieu de la laisser seule dans le salon. Oui il allait faire ça. La blonde ne tenterait surement rien, ou pas grand-chose devant une enfant… Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre sa petite cousine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 14 :17.

«-Wendy ?! Hurla le jeune rosé.

-Oui ? Répondit la jeune enfant après être arrivé en courant dans la chambre du garçon.

-Tu aimes la géographie ? Demanda innocemment Natsu »

* * *

Lucy regarda pour une énième fois l'heure sur son portable : 14 :49. Elle était devant le Lycée et elle attendait un jeune rosé avec impatience. Il faut dire qu'elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas vu pendant deux jours, et que sa présence lui manquait terriblement. Elle scrutait les environs ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle l'attendait… Bon elle l'avouait elle était en avance, très en avance mais bon lui aussi il aurait pu arriver en avance, non ? Pour s'occuper Lucy avait regardé les gens passés. Les rues étaient presque désertes mais pas complètement, remarque c'est normale à l'heure qu'il est, tout le monde devait être au chaud chez soi ou au chaud quelques part… La jeune blonde avait les mains gelées car avec elle tenait un sac. Dedans se trouvait une pochette de feuilles, une trousse, son porte-monnaie, ses clés et un parapluie. Elle se balançait légèrement, elle était assez anxieuse… elle se demandait s'il allait venir, finalement. Après tout peut-être qu'il n'était pas en état de marcher. Apparemment il avait le poignet cassé… Sting…Elle allait vraiment le buter, c'était quoi son problème à celui-là ? Pourquoi ça le dérangeait de savoir qu'elle s'intéressait à Natsu ? Et puis pendant qu'elle y était c'était quoi leur problème à tous ? Ils s'étaient ligués contre pour la faire chier ? Ça devait être ça ! En quoi sa regardait Laxus sa vie privée ? Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Puis les conseils de Jubia elle n'en avait rien à cirer ! Elle soupira d'agacement…

«-LUCY ! Cria quelqu'un alors que la jeune blonde relevait la tête. »

Elle sourit, puis regarda son portable : 15 :00. Pile à l'heure. Elle rangea son portable et se mit à courir dans sa direction. Arriver à sa hauteur la première chose qu'elle fit s'est lui prendre la main droite, elle retira le gant qui se trouvait dessus et y vu le bandage. Elle grimaça :

«-c'est Sting qui t'as fait ça ?

-Non ! Natsu retira vite sa main le feu aux joues. A au faite je te présente Wendy, c'est ma petite cousine.

-Ah… et où est-elle ? demanda Lucy en arquant un sourcil car elle ne voyait personne.

-Elle est là… Caché derrière moi… Dit Natsu d'un air gêné. Lucy vit alors une petite tête sortir de derrière le dos de son camarade :

-Bon-Bonjour…

-Heureuse de te rencontrer moi c'est Lucy ! Sourit-elle à l'enfant. T'es trop mignonne. S'extasia la blonde en tirant tendrement les joues de Wendy.

-Merchi… prononça la petite bleue avec un peu de mal à cause du traitement de la jeune fille.

-Euh Lucy… je pense que ça ira… Intervient Natsu au plus grand bonheur des petites joues de Wendy.

-T-tu as raison, excuse-moi… S'excusa la blonde légèrement confuse. »

Le petit groupe se mit alors en route. Lucy ne discutait avec la jeune enfant alors que Natsu les écoutait sans intervenir. Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la maison du rosé mais au moment où celui-ci voulut ouvrir la porte, elle s'ouvrit toute seule laissant apparaitre un homme aux cheveux rouges plutôt ennuyé. Mais Igneel changea radicalement d'expression en posant ses yeux sur une jeune fille. Il bouscula alors son fils et fit un baisemain à la blonde.

«-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je dois dire que j'étais très impatient de rencontrer la jeune fille qui a osé écrire qu'elle était la propriétaire de mon fils ! Sourit malicieusement le roux en détaillant la lycéenne de haut en bas.

-Igneel qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Hurla une voie à l'intérieure de la maison.

-T'occupe ! Répondit le concerné. Aieeeuuuh ! Grandine arrête de me frapper ! Se plaina-t-il.

-Pffff tapette… Souffla l'adulte avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui affichait un air ahuri. Oh bonjour, je suis Grandine la tante de Natsu et toi ?

-Euh… moi c'est Lucy. Se présenta la jeune blonde en reprenant un air normal.

-Bon on y va maintenant demanda la femme aux cheveux azurs, et Wendy tu viens aussi ! Tonton va nous montrer ton nouveau collège !

-D'accord maman. Acquiesça la jeune enfant. Alors que Natsu commençait à désespérer…

-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais vous devriez partir ! Intervient le rosé. »

Grandine tout à fait d'accord se mit en route en prenant sa petite fille par la main et en choppant son frère par le col. Celui-ci voulait rester un peu plus longtemps… Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de son fils apparemment. Il murmura en faisant semblant de pleurer « Jeter de sa propre maison par son fils… Quelle ingratitude ! »

Natsu invita ensuite Lucy à entrer. Celle-ci s'engouffra donc à l'intérieure au chaud et enleva ses bottes. Elle souffla de bien-être. Puis elle sourit malicieusement… Alors comme ça, ils sont seuls ? Elle allait le tourmenter un peu, ses rougeurs lui avaient manqué. Lucy avança jusqu'au salon, suivit par le jeune rosé. Il lui proposa de s'installer mais la blonde n'était pas d'accord, elle voulait faire le tour de la maison. Il dû alors s'y résigner. Il lui montra toutes les pièces et à la fin la jeune fille décida de s'installer sur le lit du garçon. Elle trouvait sa chambre beaucoup trop bien rangé… Lucy avait la folle envie de fouiller partout… Elle enleva son blouson et se mit à sortir sa pochette ainsi que sa trousse de son sac. Natsu la regardait faire en souriant, elle était un peu comme Lisanna, du genre : j'arrive, je décide, je fais comme chez moi, et point final…

Il se leva et lui demanda si elle voulait manger ou boire. Elle répondit que non pas pour l'instant. Enfaite Lucy voulait travailler un maximum rapidement pour avoir le temps de faire ce qu'elle avait envisagé après. Il arqua un sourcil, ça ne ressemblait pas à la blonde de vouloir travailler mais après tout ? Il partit donc chercher les livres qu'il avait préparés sur la France pour cet exposé. Il s'assit alors aussi sur le lit une fois arrivé avec les bouquins. Ils travaillèrent pendant plus d'une heure. Seulement la jeune blonde commençait sérieusement à décrocher, elle trouvait le jeune garçon en face d'elle beaucoup plus captivant que les reliefs d'un pays dont elle n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. La jeune fille se dit « Merde ! Autant passer à l'action. » La jolie blonde arracha alors le livre que tenait Natsu et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Natsu fut surprit par ce geste et déglutit en voyant les yeux chocolats de sa camarde se posé sur lui avec tant d'envie… Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, Natsu était figé, il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que rougir. Lucy l'allongea sur lit et se rapprocha de son visage.

«-Natsu… Si je veux t'embrasser c'est parce que j'aime le gout de tes lèvres… Murmura-t-elle »

* * *

**Voili voilou ! Alors ca à plu ? **

**Je tenais à remercier les deux personnes qui mon commenté 3 Sachez que si jamais il y a des problèmes de syntaxe je m'en excuse mais j'ai encore du mal avec ce site ! Surtout que tout est en anglais .**

**Enfin bref, j'aimerais un petit com's ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

«-Natsu… Si je veux t'embrasser, c'est parce que j'aime le gout de tes lèvres… Murmura-t-elle »

Le jeune garçon rougit et ferma les yeux. Finalement Lucy respectait sa condition… La blonde l'embrassa, il la laissa faire après tout elle lui avait donné une raison. Elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et introduit sa langue dans la bouche de Natsu. La jeune fille en profita pour laisser trainer ses mains dans ses cheveux roses. Elle mit fin au baisé par manque d'air. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou du garçon. Il ne l'arrêta pas, il n'en avait pas la force, ni l'envie. Il garda toujours les yeux fermés, et il se mordit la lèvre en sentant la blonde marquer sa peau. Elle releva la tête et sourit. Elle était satisfaite, il était tellement rougissant…

«-Natsu t'es trop mignon ! Rigola la jeune fille, alors que le concerné se cacha derrière ses mains. »

Elle rigola doucement et en profita pour ouvrir la chemise de Natsu. Lucy paraissait étonnée… Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il ait une musculature aussi bien façonné. La jeune fille s'attaqua au torse de sa victime en retraçant chaque contour des abdominaux avec sa langue. La respiration du garçon se fit de moins en moins régulière. Mais le portable du rosé sonna, brisant alors la bulle dans laquelle se trouvait les deux jeunes. Il sauta sur l'occasion pour arrêter la blonde qui grogna. Il se releva légèrement et sortit son portable de sa poche : Grey appelait. Natsu décrocha sous le regard mécontent de sa camarade.

«-Allo ? Mais le jeune aux cheveux rosé ne put rien dire de plus que Lucy lui avait arraché le portable des mains. Elle ne savait pas qui appelait mais elle n'aimait absolument pas être mise en attente.

-Tu déranges ! Avait dit la jeune fille à l'intention de la personne au bout du téléphone avant de raccrocher et de le balancer rejoindre le bouquin qui avait reçu le même sort précédemment.

-Mais… Tenta Natsu. Mais Grey va me tuer Lundi…

-Si Grey te touche, Jubia ou pas, je le castre !

-Mais ce genre de chose, ça ne se fait pas…

-M'en fou… Maintenant tu la boucles et on continue.

-NON ! Rougit le jeune garçon. Je ne veux pas et… je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi !

-T'es chiant, Natsu tu fais chier… Soupira Lucy avant de s'assoir sur le lit en tournant le dos au rosé. »

Lucy bouda dans son coin, cette histoire l'énervait… Natsu n'aimait pas ce silence pesant, il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il referma sa chemise. La blonde se leva et partit ranger ses affaires. Le rosé l'entendit rigoler, il regarda dans la direction de la jeune fille mais ne vit rien. Il se leva à son tour et en se rapprochant il découvrit Happy qui s'était niché dans le sac de Lucy.

«-Il est à toi ce trésors ?

-Oui… Souffla-t-il. Il s'appelle Happy... La jeune fille sourit, la tension était retombée et Natsu remerciait silencieusement son chat.

-Il est trop mignon… Mais pourquoi est-il bleu ? Questionna la jeune fille en caressant le pelage de la boule de poil.

-Eh bien, en gros, Happy était un chat de laboratoire car ses parents avaient été modifiés génétiquement et donc quand il est né, il avait cette couleur. Avec mon père on était allé dans un zoo, lorsque j'étais petit et il y était exposé. On voulait l'acheté mais ils ont refusé… Donc… Je suis revenu la nuit et je l'ai volé… Avoua le jeune garçon.

-Oh… Mais il a l'air d'un chaton. Constata-t-elle.

-Ca aussi c'est dû aux scientifiques, il a atteint sa taille adulte, il ne grandira plus…

-En tout cas, il est trop mignon et maintenant il a l'air heureux. Natsu hocha la tête. »

Le jeune garçon regardait la petite boule de poil, c'était vrai qu'elle avait l'air heureuse. Pauvre Happy, quand il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait dû subir… Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé, s'il n'avait pas volé le chat cette nuit-là. Et dire que son père ne l'avait même pas disputé lorsqu'il l'avait appris. Le petit chat ronronnait sous les douces caresses de la jeune fille. Natsu la regardait elle souriait comme une petite fille. Il la découvrait sous un autre jour et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Lucy prit Happy dans ses bras et se tourna vers Natsu.

«-Je peux le garder ?! Demanda la jeune avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Euh… Non, mais si tu veux, tu pourras revenir le voir…

-… Ok… Répondit-elle déçut. Quelle heure est-il ? L'interrogea-t-elle. Il regarda son réveil.

-16 :38, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'au centre commercial, un étage a été réservé par des associations qui y exposent des activités en tout genre, un peu comme une foire mais sans les grandes attractions… Précisa Lucy en le regardant dans les yeux, une idée derrière la tête.

-Oui j'en ai entendu parler… Dit-il d'une voix calme.

-Bref je veux y aller et je veux que tu m'accompagnes ! »

La jeune fille lâcha le chat, attrapa son sac et Natsu par la même occasion. Il ne protesta pas, il l'a suivi, même s'il prépara quelque affaire avant de partir. Il ferma la porte et mit sa sacoche. Lucy lui prit la main gauche et l'emmena en courant. Elle était pressée, elle voulait vraiment y aller… Mais Natsu courrait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle alors rapidement les rôles s'inversèrent. Lucy se retrouva donc tirée par le rosé. Il courrait tout le deux dans la rue comme des fous mais ils s'amusaient et ils étaient contents.

* * *

«-Allez Laxus ! Supplia une jeune fille aux beaux cheveux blancs.

-Mais ça fait deux fois déjà… Soupira le jeune homme blond.

-Oui mais j'en veux encore !

-D'accord mais ça suffit après ! Céda Laxus exaspéré…

-Monsieur ! Une autre barbe à papa ! S'extasia Lisanna avec des étoiles dans les yeux. »

Le jeune blond se dit que sa petite amie allait finir par le ruiné avec ses énormes consommations de sucrerie… Il soupira en regardant la demoiselle manger sa cochonnerie à une vitesse hallucinante. Mais Laxus craqua et prit la barbe à papa des mains de sa blanche pour en prendre un peu. Lisanna se mit geindre…

«-Oh tu peux bien m'en lasser un peu, c'est moi qui paye et puis c'est ta troisième quand même ! Se défendit-il avant de le lui rendre. »

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux d'une fille qui ressemblait pratiquement comme deux gouttes deux avec sa petite sœur… En parlant d'elle, il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire en ce moment. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait travailler un exposer avec un camarade. Il avait des doutes, à cette heure si elle devait plutôt faire n'importe quoi d'autre que du travail… Ça lui faisait penser qu'il devait avoir une petite conversation avec elle sur ses notes… Et sur les relations amoureuses aussi… D'ailleurs il aimerait bien voir quelle tête avait le garçon dont sa sœur semblait s'être éprise sans le savoir. Il savait d'après Lisanna que c'était quelqu'un de très gentil et qu'il s'appelait Natsu mais le reste…

«-Lise, j'aimerais que tu me parles de…

-NATSU ! Hurla la blanche en apercevant son meilleur ami à un stand de jeu. »

Lisanna traina son petit copain qui avait l'air ravit, il ne pensait pas le rencontrer si tôt. Une fois près du garçon, Laxus fut frappé par sa couleur de cheveux. Elle lui rappelait sa nourrice d'autrefois… il sourit.

«-Bah alors Natsu qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Lisanna.

-J'attends quelqu'un… Sourit le rosé.

-Ah ok, bah pendant que j'y suis, je te présente Laxus et Laxus voici Natsu ! Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails… Bon on te laisse attendre, Bébé rosé ! Lisanna retira son petit copain dans la direction inverse contre son gré, Laxus voulait le connaître un peu mieux… »

* * *

Lucy se regardait dans les miroirs des toilettes du centre commercial. Elle était parfaite, elle prit soin de bien prendre son sac avant de sortir. Elle avait laissé Natsu à un stand. Elle devait se dépêcher d'aller le rejoindre, elle ne savait pas qu'elle greluche pouvait l'accoster et l'embarquer. Cette idée lui fit accélérer le pas. Il y en avait beaucoup trop en ce moment des poules qui gloussaient autour du premier venu… Surtout au Lycée et vu la raclé que le rosé avait foutu à Sting, les demoiselles se tournaient vers Natsu. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, un jour elle leur ferait bien comprendre qu'on ne touche pas à ses affaires !

La jeune fille l'aperçut exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'elle était partie. Elle sourit. Elle se planta devant lui.

«-Désoler de t'avoir fait attendre !

-Ce n'est pas grave… Ah j'ai vue Lisanna et ton frère aussi. Annonça tranquillement Natsu. Lucy était légèrement anxieuse… Elle espérait que son frère n'avait pas fait de boulette… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Lucy ?

-Hum allons par-là !

-Je te suis… »

Lucy regardait les stands sans trop s'y arrêter. Ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, enfaite elle n'aimait pas trop ce genre d'endroit mais ça lui faisait une sortit avec Natsu et un moyen de passer du temps avec lui. Le jeune garçon lui la suivait sans trop réfléchir, il regardait un peu partout quand il vit la blonde courir vers un stand ou plusieurs animaux se trouvaient dans des larges cartons. Lucy s'extasia sur un carton en particulier. Natsu se pencha pour voir quels étaient les animaux exposés : des chatons. Il s'en doutait.

«-Bonjour les jeunes ! S'exclama un homme sûrement le vendeur.

-Bonjour. Salua Natsu, Lucy n'avait rien entendu trop captivé par ces petites boules de poils. Vous les vendez ?

-Oui, 25 euros le chaton.

-C'est peu. Constata Natsu en lançant un regard qui demandait à en savoir plus.

-Nous vendons ces animaux car ils sont abandonnés et nous ne savons pas d'où ils proviennent, on les a juste recueillit. Nous pensons qu'il est préférable de faire ça…

-… Natsu ne dit rien, il éprouvait de la compassion pour ces petites bêtes. Lucy ? Tu en veux un ? La jeune fille releva la tête les yeux brillants.

-Je peux ? S'enthousiasma la blonde.

-Si tu le veux, oui, je t'en achète un. »

Lucy prit alors un petit chaton à la fourrure brune. Elle se mit à le câliner en disant qu'elle prenait cette petite boule de poil. Le vendeur lui annonça que c'était une femelle et qu'elle avait 8 mois. Natsu paya. Lucy garda le chat dans ses bras pendant que le rosé portait son sac qu'elle avait failli oublier… La jeune fille lui demanda s'il voulait bien l'accompagner acheter une litière et tout ce dont un chat avait besoin. Il accepta.

La jeune demoiselle dépensa tout son argent pour sa nouvelle petite chatte qu'elle baptisa Stella. Elle acheta une litière, de la nourriture, un panier bleu, des jouets… Natsu raccompagna sa camarade tous les deux chargés. Elle l'invita à rentrer dans son appartement ou plutôt elle ne lui lassa pas le choix. Ils se déchargèrent de tout ce qui les encombrait mais Lucy garda Stella dans ses bras. Elle demanda à Natsu de la suivre jusque dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieure, la jeune blonde mit sont chat dans la baignoire puis elle alluma l'eau. Le chat n'aimait pas ça apparemment puisqu'il essayait de sortir de la baignoire.

Natsu vint alors en aide à la jeune et il choppa la chatte qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Il se reçut quelques coup de griffures mais il ne la lâcha. Seulement ça lui était de plus en plus dur de tenir avec son poignet droit cassé. Au bout de quelques minutes le chaton était tout propre ! Lucy la sortit alors de la baignoire. Elle posa ses yeux sur les mains de Natsu, elles étaient complètement dévastées par les griffures. La jeune blonde s'excusa et le conduit à sa chambre. Elle l'assit sur son lit et partie cherché de quoi le soigner.

Le rosé regarda autour de lui, il était dans la chambre de Lucy ! Ça le fit rougir, la pièce était imprégnée de son odeur et cela chatouillait les narines du garçon. Il laissa tomber son regard sur une tête de bonhomme de neige, qui dépassait du lit bien fait de la blonde. Il la regarda. Alors comme ça Lucy avait un doudou ? Trop mignon ! Mais quand Natsu retira la peluche de sous la couverture, il vu qu'elle portait une écharpe… Exactement comme la sienne, celle qu'il avait mis mardi et qu'il ne trouvait plus d'ailleurs. Etait-ce possible que ce soit la sienne ? Mais pourquoi Lucy l'aurait-elle gardé ? Des dizaines de million de question se bousculaient dans la tête du rosé… Mais il y mit fin avec une seule question qu'il posa à la blonde qui venait d'entrer et s'était figée en voyant qu'il tenait sa peluche.

«-Lucy… Est-ce que… C'est mon… Echarpe ? Prononça Natsu le cœur battant mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que celui de la jeune blonde battait aussi vite.

-Euh… Je… Je devrai aller chercher Stella ! Ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'en aille ! Bafouilla Lucy avec une rapidité étonnante. La jeune fille se précipita pour sortir de la chambre quand elle fut interrompue.

-Tu sais qu'en ne répondant pas, tu me donnes la réponse… Sourit le rosé rougissant en retirant le vêtement de la peluche."

La blonde prit son courage à deux mains, ce n'était pas d'en ses habitudes de fuir lâchement. Elle se retourna violement et se précipita vers Natsu en lui arrachant l'écharpe des mains.

«-C'est à moi maintenant ! Dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Je ne te l'ai pas donné que je sache. Sourit mesquinement Natsu en se plantant devant elle.

-Aller donnes-la moi ! Supplia la jeune blonde.

-J'ai quoi en échange ? Lucy arqua un sourcil… Elle ne savait pas quoi lui offrir…

-Je ferais ce que tu veux pendant les quatre prochains jours ! Proposa-t-elle, Natsu semblait réfléchir, ce marché semblait l'intéresser. Quant à Lucy elle regrettait déjà d'avoir dit ça…

-Ca marche la voleuse ! On commence maintenant !

-Ah non ! J'ai dit les prochains jours donc on commence demain ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Franchement t'es pas drôle ! Bouda Natsu. Elle le trouva à croquer, il était juste trop mignon. Elle lâcha l'écharpe et poussa Natsu sur son lit. Elle se plaça ensuite à califourchon sur lui.

-Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas drôle ! »

Elle recommença alors là où elle s'était arrêtée plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise du garçon avant de l'ouvrir. Elle posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celle du rosé qui la retourna inversant les positions. Pourtant aucun des deux n'avaient cassé le baisé. Natsu le fit et son amie grogna.

«-Lucy tu dois respecter les règles que je t'impose ! Lui souffla-t-il au visage.

-Tu me fais chier Natsu ! Tu le sais ? Répliqua la jeune fille.

-Oui je le sais et tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines !

-Toi non plus Natsu chéri !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Rougit-il en se cachant dans le cou de la blonde.

-Seulement si tu me fais l'amour… Murmura-t-elle sensuellement. »

Natsu réagit au quart de tour, cela faisait un moment qu'il se battait contre ses pulsions. Et les paroles de Lucy venait de le faire perdre… il fit glisser ses mains à son tour sous le t-shirt de la jeune fille qui fut prise de frissons. Il déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de la blonde laissant parfois quelques marques. Lucy gémissait doucement, elle adorait ça, Natsu avait pris les devants ! Elle se demandait même si elle ne rêvait pas, tellement cela était étonnant mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le rosé remonta le t-shirt de la jeune fille laissant apparaitre son ventre. La blonde trouvait les gestes de Natsu d'une lenteur cruelle. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, en le brusquant elle risquerait de le stopper ! Elle préférait le laisser agir seul pour le moment. Il était novice dans la matière et elle le savait. Elle le sentait dans ses hésitations. Elle avait raison, le jeune garçon n'osait pas aller plus loin si bien qu'il retira ses mains et embrassa la blonde de nouveau.

D'accord il ne fallait pas trop le secouer mais bon à ce rythme-là, ils n'iraient pas loin et Lucy commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. « Natsu… Enlève mon t-shirt… » Il la regarda en rougissant et fit ce qu'elle avait demandé. Dans le même temps la lycéenne se débarrassa de la chemise du garçon. Natsu transmit ses rougeurs à Lucy, le faite d'être en soutien-gorge devant lui ne la dérangeait pas mais c'était plutôt qu'il la détaillait intensément et ça elle n'en avait pas l'habitude… Elle attrapa alors son visage de ses mains et commença un nouvel échange. La jeune blonde fit glisser ses mains dans le dos du rosé qui fit de même de son côté. Les réactions se faisaient plus sentir chez la Lycéenne que ce soit ses frissons qui ne s'arrêtaient pas où les battements de son cœur qui remontaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le jeune garçon quant à lui avait laissé sa raison de côté… Tant pis il verrait les conséquences plutard… la vue que lui avait offerte Lucy plutôt lui avait fait ressentir une émotion nouvelle, une envie d'aller plus loin. Natsu descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à la naissance des seins de la jeune fille, la respiration de celle-ci se faisait de moins en moins régulière. Le jeune rose avait vu son sous-vêtement c'était bien, mais à présent il gênait. Il le dégrafa et le retira d'un coup. Seulement Lucy ne réagit pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle attrapa le coussin sur lequel reposait sa tête et le balança à la figure de son camarade. Déstabilisé et surprit, il roula sur le côté et la jeune fille plus rougissante que jamais prit la fuite pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Natsu était resté allongé sur le lit. Il ne comprenait pas tout… Même plutôt rien… Cela faisait presque une semaine que Lucy le harcelait pour qu'il lui offre son corps et quand il était à peu près disposer à le faire, elle ne voulait plus. Franchement la blonde était une drôle de fille. Natsu souffla au moins il avait échappé à l'impensable… il se rhabilla. Et se dirigea vers la salle de refuge de la blonde. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, il hésita à toquer puis le fit.

«-Lucy ? Appela Natsu à travers la porte. Mais aucune réponse, il souffla. J-je sais pas si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal… Alors désoler quand même… Et à lundi ! »

Lucy n'avait pas tout comprit… Mais apparemment il pensait avoir mal fait… Elle se cogna la tête dans le mur. Elle entendit la porte claquer. Lui il n'y était absolument pour rien. C'était elle qui avait un problème. C'était quoi cette réaction ? Voilà la question qui occupait ses pensées. Comment avait-elle pu gâcher cette chance ? La jeune fille réfléchissait sans même se soucier de savoir qu'elle avait la poitrine totalement découverte et qu'elle était assise par terre, dos contre le mur glacé. Elle récapitula tout pour savoir ce qui aurait pu déclencher cette réaction si inhabituelle. Cela n'était jamais arrivé avec les autres. Qu'est-ce qui la dérangeait dans le faite que Natsu voit sa poitrine ? Cette question fit réapparaitre les rougeurs sur les joues de la blonde. Elle se leva d'un coup et se jeta sous la douche en allumant l'eau froide. Cela la calma directement et tant mieux. Pourquoi diable réagissait-elle de cette façon ? Si ça se trouve elle était malade ? Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. A ce moment-là elle entendit quelque chose se briser. Laxus ! Il allait lui expliquer lui ! Elle sortit de sa douche mais réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas se présenter comme ça devant son frère. Elle était complètement trempée et son jean était foutu. Elle soupira puis partit dans sa chambre se changer.

* * *

Laxus jurait en regardant un petit chaton brun qui d'ailleurs avait fait tomber un verre en montant sur la table. Il savait que Lucy adorait les chats mais il ne s'attendait pas à en trouver un chez lui en rentrant ! En plus il n'aimait pas trop ces bêtes-là. Il jura une nouvelle fois en ramassant les bouts de verre. Il balança les morceaux brisé dans la poubelle puis en se retournant il aperçut sa petite blondinette qui se tortillait sur place. Houlà qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ?

«-Dit moi Laxus… Il la regarda ahurit il n'avait oh Grand Diable, jamais vu sa sœur gênée. Il sourit mesquinement depuis quand la puissante Lucy avait le feu aux joues ?

-Vas y racontes-moi tout ! L'incita-t-il en lui pointant une chaise du doigt. Elle s'assit et Laxus posa ses fesses sur sa table les bras croisé avec un regard interrogateur. »

La jeune lycéenne regrettait déjà d'être là, seulement elle avait besoin de réponse. Alors elle lui raconta tout, l'exposer, la sortie et le passage dans la chambre. Elle n'avait rien omit, elle voulait que tout soit claire pour qu'il puisse l'aider à comprendre. Laxus ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois. Il l'avait écouté pendant tout le long mais il ne put retenir son fou rire à la fin.

«-Pourquoi tu rigoles abruti !? S'énerva Lucy, elle était sérieuse ! Elle n'avait pas envie de rire !

-Ou-ui, t-tu as raison… essaya-t-il de prononcé en calmant son fou rire, puis il repartit de plus belle. Cette histoire était vraiment tordante ! Ce qu'elle pouvait se voiler la face sa jolie blondinette.

-Arrêtes de rigoler et expliques moi ! Se plaignit Lucy en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses bras. Laxus posa sa main sur les cheveux de l'adolescente, elle releva la tête et le blond planta son regard dans ceux chocolat.

-Lucy tu as eu des réactions de fille amoureuse ! Il avait lâché ça tellement sérieusement que la jeune fille parut persuadé quelques instants.

-N'importe quoi ! Arrêtes de te foutre de moi. ! Ordonna la jeune demoiselle en se relevant. Mais il la rattrapa par le bras.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que dans 6-7 ans tu m'amèneras un gamin aux cheveux roses en me disant que toi et ton Natsu d'amour avez besoin de calme. Se moqua Laxus en repartant dans un fou rire.

-Ta gueule ! Hurla Lucy en rougissant ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû en parler à Laxus. Elle était maudite !

-Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange de savoir que tu vas te marier et pondre des gosses ?"

* * *

Il était maudit, maudit mais vraiment maudit ! Comment avait-il put se retrouver dans cette situation ?

«-Alors Natsu ? Tu étais où ? tu n'étais pas là quand nous sommes rentré ! J'espère que t'as pas fait de connerie ? Le sonda son père, en tournant autour de lui. Le jeune aux cheveux roses était assis sur une chaise entouré de son père et sa tante qui essayait de lui faire cracher son après-midi.

-Mais non voyons Igneel, il n'a pas fait de connerie mais des cochonneries ! Rigola Grandine dans un rire terrifiant.

-Baliverne ! Cela se voit qu'il a toujours sa tête de puceau ! s'exclama le rouquin. Natsu aimerait mourir… ET puis de toute façon je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse grand père maintenant ! T'entends ! Je suis beaucoup trop jeune et trop beau pour qu'on m'appelle « papi » Pleurnicha-t-il.

-Jeune et beau ? Et on cul c'est du boudin ? s'exaspéra la mère de Wendy.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être ! Répondit Igneel au quart de tour dans un sourire moqueur.

-Pfff… Eh bien moi je te dis que ton gamin te fera grand père à 20 ans !

-25 ans minimum ! On pari ? Demanda Igneel à sa frangine une lueur de rivalité dans les yeux.

-Ça marche ! dit-elle en claquant dans la main du père alors que le fils essayait de s'enfuir.

-Où crois-tu aller mon garçon ? Je n'ai pas fini de te torturer… Sourit sadiquement le roux, il s'amusait drôlement, il fallait dire que ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours la disparition de son fils avec une beauté à grosse poitrine d'ailleurs… Dis-moi Natsu c'est quoi le tour de taille de ta copine ?

-Hein ? Natsu tomba de sa chaise de surprise les joues aussi rouges que les cheveux de son père. « CHDONG ! » le rosé releva la tête. Il aperçut Igneel assommer et sa tante une poêle dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?! Pervers ! Hurla-t-elle. Natsu file dans ta chambre, mieux vaut que tu ne vois pas la suite… Murmura-t-elle d'une voie de tueuse en manque de morts… »

Natsu fila sans demander son reste. Il entra dans sa chambre et y aperçut Wendy. Elle était assise sur son lit en train de serrer Charuru et Happy dans ses bras. Elle courra vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras frêles.

«-J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que t'allais plus jamais rentrer Natsu… Sanglota la petite fille aux cheveux couleurs de la nuit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien ! Allons-nous coucher et pour me faire pardonner tu peux dormir avec moi ! Sourit Natsu en refermant ses bras autour de sa cousine. »

* * *

«-Laxus fou moi la paix ! Hurla une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds en claquant la porte de sa chambre. »

«-Mais Grandine je te jure que c'était purement innocent comme question… Tenta un adulte aux cheveux roux en espérant calmer sa furie de sœur. »

Les habitants de Magnolia ont tous pu constater que cette nuit-là leur calme petite allait devenir de plus en plus agité. Mais les cris et les mécontentements cessèrent pour laisser place au silence de la nuit glaciale… Le week-end allait bientôt se terminer et la semaine prochaine promettait d'être intéressante pour un jeune homme blond et un adulte roux qui attendait avec impatience l'évolution de cette romance plutôt spéciale.

* * *

Une petite fille aux cheveux bleus nuit se réveilla la première, ce dimanche matin. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son cousin qui dormait, il fallait dire comme une masse. Elle sortit de la chambre sans faire aucun bruit et arriva dans le salon où elle trouva sa mère :

« -Tu es déjà debout ma chérie ? Il n'est que 8 heures.

-Désoler, mais je ne trouvais plus le sommeil… Répondit la petite fille en baissant les yeux.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda l'adulte aux longs cheveux azurs.

-T-tu sais à propos d'hier, quand on était dehors… et on a cherché pleins de maison que l'on pourrait acheter…

-Oui et alors ? La mère se rapprocha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je… Je ne veux pas aller dans la maison que t'as achetée… Murmura la petite fille. Je veux rester avec Natsu et tonton… Avoua-t-elle d'une voie tremblotante sans regarder sa mère dans les yeux ;

-Voyons Wendy ! Notre maison est comme tu la voulais… Et puis elle est juste à côté de chez ton cousin. Tu pourras venir le voir quand tu veux… Tu sais, tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ici… La petite Wendy baissa les yeux et finit par acquiescer. On ne part pas tout de suite de toute façon…

-Quand ? Questionna la bleue en descendant des bras de sa mère.

-Dans quelques jours il faudra déménager nos meubles car tonton va bientôt repartir pour nouvelle affaire, et il ne veut pas nous laissez ici pendant son absence… Souffla Grandine alors que sa fille hocha la tête de haut en bas. Son frère pouvait l'énerver mais à un point ! Il acceptait de laisser son fils ici tout seul et sa sœur n'avait pas le droit ! Quel… la jeune mère ne trouvait pas de mots tellement ça l'agaçait ! »

La jeune enfant sourit à sa mère et partit dans la cuisine. Grandine comprit immédiatement que sa fille avait faim… elle la suivit pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner copieux.

* * *

Grey se promenait dans la rue, le visage tranquille. Il se trouvait en compagnie de sa grande sœur Ultear. La présence de sa sœur ne le dérangeait pas au contraire ! Malgré lui il l'aimait beaucoup… Seulement, il devait l'accompagner faire les soldes… Pourquoi lui ? Tout simplement car il devait s'acheter des t-shirts. Il ne lui en restait plus que deux… logique il passait son temps à se dessaper comme son jumeau Lyon… Même si cela lui arrivait moins ces temps-ci… Franchement, ça l'énervait mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était vital pour lui de devoir se retrouver en caleçon devant les autres. Sa mère l'avait d'ailleurs emmené chez un psychologue… Résultat le psy avait inventé une nouvelle maladie spécifique : le Greyisme : Maladie psychologique consistant à aimer se déshabiller en public sans en avoir conscience. Grey pesta à ce souvenir mais bon grâce à ça il avait découvert qu'une personne sur 20 était atteinte de Greyisme… Enfin bref.

Il rejura. Depuis quand les boutiques étaient ouvertes le dimanche ? Il était pressé de terminer cette après-midi, de rentrer chez lui, de s'engueuler avec son frère, d'appeler Lisanna pour lui taxer les devoirs et d'appeler la tête rose pour qu'il puisse avoir un peu plus d'explication à propos de « Tu déranges ! ». Cela l'avait d'ailleurs choqué il n'avait plus l'habitude que personne ne le traite comme ça… enfin à par Lyon mais ça c'était un accord entre eux. De plus c'était une voie de fille au téléphone. Celle d'une gonzesse qu'il n'arrivait pas à encadrer depuis qu'elle avait des vues sur son meilleur ami… Lucy…

Grey et Ultear enchainaient les magasins. Le jeune garçon avait vite trouvé ce qui l'intéressait mais malheureusement pour lui, sa sœur le forçait à la suivre pour porter ses sacs… Maintenant il attendait devant une des cabines d'essayage. Il souffla, ce qu'il pouvait se faire chier… D'un seul coup il vit la main de la jeune brune au reflet violet sortir de la cabine. Dedans elle tenait un chemisier, elle dit : « Tu peux aller le remettre en place ? ». Grey jura mais accepta. Il se dirigea donc vers les rayons jeunes femmes et balança le vêtement dans une des étagères. Il repassa vers les cabines et hurla : « Ultear j'me casse ! ». Il joignit le geste et la parole.

Il allait sortir du magasin quand une petite fille le percuta. Il avait perdu l'équilibre et Grey se retrouvait maintenant au sol avec une gamine qui hurlait sur lui. La petite appelait sa maman. Le jeune lycéen se remit de ses émotions et tenta de calmer l'enfant aux grands yeux bleus nuit qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans.

« -Aller calme toi ! Elle ne doit pas être loin ta maman… Et puis comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant de manière à être à la hauteur de la gamine.

-Je-je veux ma maman… Sanglota la petite fille aux cheveux bleus claires. Grey souffla et regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait que des jeunes filles par ici… D'autant plus que ce magasin était énorme mais il eut une idée !

-Suis-moi ! On va passer une annonce ! La petite bleue prit alors la main de Grey et ils partirent vers l'accueil. »

Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance ! Voilà qu'il devait s'occuper d'une enfant. Les gens dans le magasin le regardaient avec un air ahuri… Grey pouffa, ces crétins devaient imaginer de ces trucs ! Comme si l'on pouvait avoir une petite fille de 2 ans à 16 ! La petite continuait de pleurer, il la comprenait… elle devait avoir peur… Toute seule, perdue dans un grand magasin… le jeune adolescent aux cheveux ébène descendit son regard sur la petite. Il avait envie de la consoler, il la prise dans ses bras. Au moins ils marcheraient plus vite ! Il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état d'angoisse devait se trouver la mère… Grey sortit de ses pensées en la sentant s'essuyer les yeux dans son t-shirt heureusement qu'il venait dans acheter d'autre…

Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil, le jeune garçon expliqua son problème à l'employée derrière son comptoir. Grey fit descendre la gamine mais garda sa main dans la sienne. Une annonce raisonna dans le magasin : « Une petite fille de moins de 3 ans attend sa mère à l'accueil. » l'employer répéta le message encore une fois et demanda au lycéen de bien vouloir attendre quelques minutes. Grey souffla, ils attendirent un court moment quand ils entendirent :

«-JULIA ! Hurla une jeune fille derrière eux. La petite fille lâcha la main de Grey et se jeta dans les bras l'arrivante.

-Maman ! T'étais où ? Pleurnicha-t-elle en se lovant contre la poitrine d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

-Jubia !? S'égosilla Grey en reconnaissant sa camarade de classe.

-Grey-sama m-mais… Bafouilla la lycéenne en angoissant.

-T'as une fille ? S'étrangla cette fois ci le meilleur ami de Natsu.

-… Oui… Mais ne le dit à personne Jubia t'en supplie… L'implora la jeune maman à genou devant lui les joues rougeoyantes.

-Hein ? D'accord ! Mais r-relèves toi… Demanda Grey gêné par la situation. La jeune adolescente obéit et prit sa fille par la main. Comment ça se fait ? Enfin... je veux dire t'as 16 ans !

-Jubia ne veut pas en parler à Grey-sama… Julia, on rentre à la maison… La jeune bleue commença à partir alors que :

-Mr Grey ! Viens avec nous ! ordonna la petite Jubia miniature en tirant sur le pantalon de jeune garçon.

-D'accord ! Sourit Grey en prenant l'autre main libre de l'enfant.

-Jubia n'est pas d'a…

-Si Jubia est d'accord parce que Grey-sama ne s'est pas occupé de Julia pour se retrouver abandonné comme un idiot après ! »

Jubia ne dit rien. Après tout il avait raison s'il ne s'était pas chargé de ramener la petite à l'accueil et de passer une annonce… Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais retrouvé sa fille… Jubia soupira, et dire qu'elle espérait garder ça secret… La petite fille semblait ravie, sa main droite tenait celle de sa maman et la gauche celle de Mr Grey ! Elle s'amusait à se balancer, elle avait toujours rêvé de faire ça ! C'était la première fois en plus qu'elle tenait la main d'un monsieur ! Elle était toute excitée ! Grey regardait la gamine rigoler avec un sourire amusé, il la trouvait touchante comme enfant !

Dans la rue les passants se retournaient au passage de ce qu'il pensait être une famille… « Pitoyable… »... Jubia baissa la tête, elle était habitué à tous ses murmures quand elle marchait dans la rue depuis deux ans… Grey lança un regard noir au vieil homme qui avait soufflé ce mot. Comment les gens pouvaient avoir ce genre de préjugé ? Il ne la connaissait même pas ! Comment il pouvait juger Jubia ? Remarque lui non plus ne savait rien sur elle … Mais ça allait changer ! Maintenant qu'il avait découvert son secret, il allait l'aider ! D'ailleurs il l'aimait bien cette petite ! Pourtant des millions de questions trottaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi Jubia avait une fille ? Qui était le père ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas en parler ? Et pleins d'autres interrogations de ce genre.

Ils étaient arrivés devant un immeuble de plusieurs étages. Jubia remercia alors le jeune garçon pour tout et lui demanda de ne rien dire aux autres. Grey accepta mais il posa une condition que la jeune fille accepta en rougissant. Le jeune ébène regarda les deux bleues s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble… Il sentit un vent frai lui chatouiller le torse. On entendit un « Merde, mes fringues ! » raisonner dans tout le quartier…

* * *

Natsu était avachi sur sa table en cours de philosophie. Mme Alberona était en train de rendre les copies du précédent contrôle… il était dégouté, il avait seulement eu 14/20. Alors que la meilleure était un 17. Quel horreur ! Il avait l'impression de régresser intellectuellement ! Tout ça s'était la faute de son abruti de père qui lui mettait des idioties dans la tête ! Il avait toujours été le meilleur partout et là, pourtant il s'était fait battre à plat de couture par Lisanna… Et même Lucy ! Elle avait eu 16, la traitresse comment avait-elle pu le poignarder comme ça… elle qui avait toujours eu des notes de merde d'un seul coup elle le battait de 2 points ! Natsu avait envie de hurler au scandale ! Saleté de professeure ! Et depuis quand Mme Alberona respirait la joie de vivre ?

Lucy sourit, elle était très satisfaite. Finalement sa prof avait trouvé son compte en allant au rendez-vous à la place de la blonde. Hinhin, celle-ci regardait Natsu du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécié la défaite… la jeune fille rigola quand la sonnerie retentie. « MANGER ! » Hurlèrent les élèves la bave coulant de leur bouche. Oui c'était enfin le déjeuner et il avait deux heures ! La jeune blonde sortit en vitesse histoire d'aller se restaurer et surtout d'éviter le jeune rosé. Elle se sentait un peu nulle depuis samedi et puis elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle était censée se plier à ses ordres…

* * *

Natsu, Lisanna et Grey était assis comme à l'heure habitude sous un arbre de la cour. Il discutait de leur weekend. Bien évidement ni Natsu ni Grey n'avaient raconté leur petite aventure à la jeune blanche. Ils ne comptaient pas passer à un interrogatoire en règle avec une fausse sainte… Du coup seul Lisanna faisait la conversation, elle s'était lancée dans un discours sur son futur mariage ! Les deux meilleurs amis plaignaient le petit copain de la lycéenne… tout se passait pour le mieux en cette pause déjeuner lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes filles se dirigea vers eux. Lisanna donna un coup dans les côtes de Natsu en lui montrant les demoiselles et elle en profita pour lui dire que c'était elles qui avaient réclamé son numéro. Natsu prit quelques couleurs. Le petit groupe des trois amis se levèrent et les jeunes filles accostèrent le rosé.

«-Alors Natsu… Tu vas mieux ? demanda une jeune brune.

-Oui… Merci…

-Tant mieux ça te dirais de venir te promener avec moi après les cours ? Questionna une jolie blonde aux yeux verts.

-Mais non ! Je suis sure qu'il préfère passer du temps avec moi ! S'exclama une autre demoiselle. »

Les jeunes filles commencèrent à se disputer. Chacune le voulait pour elle toute seule et le pauvre Natsu n'arrivait pas à en placer une. Entre toute ces lycéennes qui le tiraient dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait plus rien… Lisanna et Grey se moquaient ouvertement de lui, il fallait dire que cette scène était assez drôle pour tous les autres adolescents. Enfin presque une jeune blonde regardait tout ça dans un rictus pas très rassurant selon une jeune bleutée. Jubia voulu intervenir mais trop tard…

« -VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS COMPRIT LA DERNIERE FOIS ? Hurla la blonde à bout de nerf. Elle bouscula toute les jeunes demoiselles trop proche du rosé. Une fois arrivé vers lui, elle dégagea les deux gonzesses qui le tiraient. Puis elle l'attira à elle en le prenant par la main. LA PREMIERE QUE JE TROUVE TROP PRES DE NATSU JE LA TRUCIDE, COMPRIT ?! Des mécontentements de la part des jeunes demoiselles se firent entendre.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait t'écouter !

-C'est vrai ce n'est pas ton mec !

-Tu n'as pas à nous commander ! »

Natsu sentait la main de Lucy dans la sienne trembler. En ce moment même la jeune sentait qu'elle allait exploser ! Elle détestait ses filles ! Si ces idiotes devaient l'écouter ! Et puis si elle voulait garder Natsu pour elle toute seule s'était son droit ! Tout cela l'énervait elle avait envie de prendre une des pouffiasses pour taper sur une autre. Le rosé sentait la poigne de Lucy se refermer sur la sienne. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait à part que la blonde piquait une crise à cause de lui… Les plaintes des jeunes lycéennes se firent encore plus fortes et elle n'en pouvait plus. Si bien que sans prévenir personne la blonde sortit du lycée en entrainant l'adolescent avec elle.

Cela devait bien faire quinze minutes qu'ils courraient dans la rue. Natsu ne dit rien, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre il laissait sa belle camarade le guider à travers les rues. La jeune fille tourna à gauche et arriva dans un quartier qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle entraina son ami dans une des grandes maisons. Elle referma la porte et le plaqua contre le mur.

«-Natsu ! Natsu ! Tu n'es rien qu'à moi… prononça Lucy en serrant Natsu dans ses bras qui ne put que rougir et refermer l'étreinte que lui offrait la blonde. Natsu… Promet-le…

-Lu-lucy… qu'est-ce qui t-te prends ? Bafouilla le jeune garçon complètement perdue.

-Natsu… Je t'interdis de rougir devant ces idiotes ! Elle releva la tête à sa hauteur et elle plongea son regard froid dans celui ahuri de Natsu. Je les déteste… Promet que jamais je ne te verrais en aimer une autre ! Promet que tu es à moi ! Insista la blonde.

-Lâche-moi… S'il te plait Lucy… Il faut retourner au lycée. Tenta Natsu en ce dégageant de l'emprise de sa camarade.

-NON ! Restons ici ! Natsu tu n'as pas promit ! Promet-le ! Haussa-t-elle le ton en le rattrapant par le bras. Natsu ne comptait lui obéir, il ne voulait pas être comme Sting… Le jouet d'une fille égoïste.

-On ne sort pas ensemble… Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre… Lucy… Murmura-t-il en donnant un coup d'épaule vers la droite faisant lâché prise Lucy. Il ne s'était pas fait aussi fort qu'il aurait voulu mais au moins il l'avait dit et sans flanché. »

Lucy le regardait d'un regard vide… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène des millions de fois déjà… Natsu la regarda d'un air qu'il voulait sérieux mais il n'y arrivait pas… On voyait très bien qu'il était malheureux. Mais elle ne faisait pas attention à ça. Elle était figée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle n'y arrivait pas… Pourtant si elle ne faisait rien Natsu allait partir. Elle avait mal, ce sentiment d'être abandonné, elle l'avait tellement vécu… Sa mère, son père, sa nourrice, Sting ! Tous les gens auxquels elle s'attachait finissait par la laissé derrière elle… Son cœur battait trop vite, il résonnait dans des fracas ahurissant. Le sang de la jeune fille lui montait au cerveau bloquant sa faculté à bouger.

Natsu était malheureux, il avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu le jeu… Finalement il n'avait gagné que… Rien pour lui… Certes Lucy ne voulait pas le partager mais il n'y avait rien derrière. Il devait partir sinon il allait craquer, se mettre à s'excuser et laisser la blonde arriver à ses fins. « Natsu… » Murmura la jeune fille. Natsu s'empressa d'ouvrit la porte quand un bruit sonore parvint à ses oreilles. Il se retourna et découvrit une Lucy effondrée au sol. Il se jeta à ses côtés sans réfléchir… Il se mit à la secouer doucement en l'appelant mais aucune réponse n'arriva. Il paniqua et pris son pouls. Un rythme régulier et une respiration calme… Il souffla de soulagement.

Un vent froid vint le fouetter au visage, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fermé la porte. Il délaissa sa belle pour le faire. Que devait-il faire ? Déjà autant la mettre dans un lit, le sol ce n'était pas l'idéal pour dormir. Il la prit alors dans ses bras… Il constata que la jeune fille était très légère. Il parcouru la maison qui d'ailleurs était immense. Il trouva une chambre dans une des pièces du premier étage et y déposa Lucy. Il la regarda dormir… Elle était si belle… Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à la laisser toute seule ici. Il allait veiller sur elle. Après tout que penserait-elle de lui si elle découvrait qu'il s'était enfuit ? Et puis il n'avait pas envie d'aller en sport… Entre subir le courroux de Mme Scarlett et prendre soin de sa camarade, la question était vite réglée…

Il décida quand même d'appeler son père pour le prévenir, histoire qu'il soit au courant et que si le lycée appelle chez lui, il ne tombe pas des nues…

«-Allo ?

-Papa ? Demanda prudemment le rosé.

-Natsu ! Mais tu n'es pas en cours ?

-Nan… Lucy a piqué une crise et m'a emmené je ne sais où… D'autant plus qu'elle a fait un malaise…

-Oh ! Elle va bien au moins ? En tout cas un vrai gentleman prend soin d'une jolie demoiselle ! Alors tu t'en occupe ! Elle dort ? demanda le père au bout du combiné.

-Ouais… Je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille… Annonça Natsu en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Mais non voyons, réveille la !

-Et comment ? Questionna Natsu sarcastiquement.

-Un peu d'imagination mon fils ! Ce n'est pas toi hier qui a lu « La Belle au Bois Dormant » à Wendy ? Lui rappela sournoisement Igneel.

-Ouais, c'est ça, salut. »

« Crétin ! » Fut la seule pensée que Natsu utilisa pour qualifier son père… Même s'il fallait avouer que l'idée était tentante… Mais ça n'allait pas la réveiller pour autant… Bon, il n'avait rien à perdre… Il se pencha au-dessus du visage de la blonde et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Lucy avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Non, ce n'était pas un conte de fée et Lucy ne s'était pas réveillé après le baisé… Natsu paru déçu… Il allait se lever quand une main l'attrapa par le t-shirt : « Natsu… S'il te plait… Reste… » Avait soufflé la jeune fille le cerveau encore embué par le sommeil. Allait-il craché devant une telle proposition ? Bien sûr que non, Lucy était totalement inoffensive pour le moment… Il se glissa alors à ses côtés, il remonta la couverture sur eux et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci se lovant instinctivement contre le torse du rosé.

* * *

«-Merde !

-T'as un problème le nudiste ! Vociféra une voix roque. »

Grey pesta dans sa barbe et se rhabilla, si cet enfoiré de mec aux milles piercings n'était pas son professeur de maths… Il ne donnerait pas chair de sa peau… De toute façon personne n'aimait ce professeur… Sauf Lévy Macgarden, une petite bleue magnifique et attachante. Elle était au premier rang et buvait les paroles du professeur… Tout le monde se demandait comment une fille aussi intelligente pouvait vouer un tel culte à ce prof de maths. Le cours se termina rapidement au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde sauf de Lévy…

Grey se allait se rendre en cours d'espagnol lorsqu'il passa devant les toilettes des filles et entendit malgré lui une conversation qui l'intéressait : « Quoi ?... Mais Jubia ne peut pas… Hum… Vous êtes sûr ? Bon tant pis Jubia arrive ! A toute suite. » Jubia sortit des toilettes et tomba nez à nez avec son Grey-sama.

«-Jubia tu as un problème ?

-N-non tout… Vas bien… Il faut juste que Jubia parte… Avoua timidement la jeune fille.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Grey ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça mais depuis qu'il avait découvert quelque chose d'important dans la vie de la bleutée, il se sentait responsable.

-J-Ju… Non, mais merci quand même… A demain… »

Il la regarda s'en aller. Il était tiré par deux choix : suivre Jubia ou aller en cours… Finalement lorsque Mr Justine fit l'appelle, il y avait cinq absents : Natsu, Sting, Grey, Lucy et Jubia.

La jeune demoiselle marchait à toute allure dans la rue en direction de chez elle, sans se douter que le jeune garçon de ses fantasmes la suivait à la trace. Elle marchait d'un pas pressé jusqu'à son immeuble, elle s'engouffra dedans suivit de près par Grey que la curiosité titillait. Jubia monta au deuxième étage par les escaliers et aperçu devant sa porte une femme quel détestait discuter avec sa voisine de palier. La jeune bleutée s'énerva :

«-Que faite vous là ! Grey décida de rester cacher. La jeune maman se planta la tête haute devant l'adulte alors que sa voisine s'écartait.

-Vous le savez très bien Mlle Loxar, je suis venue voir dans quel porcherie vivait votre petite fille ! D'ailleurs où est-elle ? Sourit sadiquement la jeune adulte.

-A la halte-garderie… « Mme l'assistante sociale ». Lâcha Jubia sentant son heure arriver.

-Oui je sais, mais toi sais-tu qu'elle ferme à 17h30 ? Qui doit aller la chercher puisque tu es censée être en cours ? Jubia paniqua mais essaya de garder son calme.

-Mme Lazir … Annonça la jeune bleutée en regardant sa voisine qui n'était autre que la détentrice de ce nom.

-Je sais, je sais. Seulement aujourd'hui cette chère amie ne pourra pas aller la chercher puisqu'elle a eu un « problème ». Tu avais oublié ? Jubia se retenait de pleurer… Jamais sa voisine ne lui avait fait part d'un telle message, c'était un complot, c'était ça ? Pour lui enlever sa fille ? Jubia était fichue, il n'y avait personne pour récupérer Julia… Et ça c'était l'erreur qu'attendait l'assistante sociale depuis deux ans maintenant...

-J-Ju…

-Très bien en attendant que votre fille rentre accompagner par quelqu'un d'autre, puisqu'une vrai mère prévoit toujours les imprévu… Vous allez me faire visiter votre appartement ! Déclara l'adulte sous le regard glacé de Grey qui toujours caché avait suivi la conversation. »

Il descendit à toute vitesse l'escalier et regarda sa montre… 17 :14. Il réfléchit, il n'y avait que deux garderies dans la ville ! La Maevis'baby ou la Bambin-Magnolia… Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux à l'opposer l'une de l'autre… Cela voulait dire que Grey n'aurait le temps que d'aller à une seule, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ! Il prit cinq seconde pour décider et couru vers la droite comme un dingue tant pis s'il se trompait, il ferait les deux même s'il devait se tuer les pieds à force de courir. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il arriva à la Maevis'baby… Il souffla et y entra.

A son plus grand bonheur, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il vu la petite Julia se trouvait dans la pièce de jeu en train d'attendre. Il s'approcha de la jeune nourrice qui s'occupait de contrôler les sorties et entrées des enfants.

«-Bonjours… Madame… Je v-viens chercher Julia Loxar… Articula-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Généralement c'est sa mère qui vient la chercher ou sa voisine… Se méfia la brune.

-Je suis un ami proche, c'est Jubia qui m'a demandé de venir la chercher car sa voisine à eut un contretemps… Si vous ne me croyez pas, faites venir Julia, elle me connait… La nourrice parut hésiter mais appela quand même la jeune enfant. Celle-ci arriva en courant, pressé de sortir d'ici…

-Oh ! Mr Grey, Tu viens me chercher aujourd'hui ! Regarde j'ai fait un beau dessin pour maman, tu penses qu'elle va aimer ? Sourit la petite Julia ravit alors que Grey la prit dans ses bras. La jeune brune convaincu, lui amena les affaires de l'enfant et lui fit un topo de la journée… »

Une fois dehors, toujours avec Julia dans ses bras, il regarda l'heure 17 :38. Il demanda à la petite bleue de s'accrocher… Et il se mit à courir de nouveau comme un fou sous les cris de joie de Julia qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine prise de vitesse. Il finit par arriver devant l'immeuble de Jubia une quinzaine de minutes après… Il y entra tout en faisant descendre la jolie mini Jubia.

* * *

La maman de Julia, elle, était assise dans son salon en train de discuter avec cette femme sournoise. La bleutée avait la voix tremblante et allait éclater en sanglot… Il était bientôt 18h00 et Jubia savait qu'il n'y avait personne pour ramener sa fille. Cette femme allait gagner et lui enlever… Elle était finie… L'assistante sociale souriait triomphalement, elle avait gagné, grâce à ça elle allait prouver à tous les juges que les jeunes filles n'était pas en mesure d'élever des enfants. Mais la sonnerie retentit mettant fin aux pensées de chacune. L'assistante sociale alla ouvrir et se qu'elle découvrit la laissa sur les fesses : un jeune homme tenait Julia par la main droite et le sac d'affaire de la petite dans la main gauche.

«-Qui êtes-vous ? Grey se retint de juré, deux fois qu'on lui posait cette question.

-Et vous ? Je ramené Julia à Jubia pas à une inconnue… Il apparut une veine sur le front de l'assistante sociale, qui était ce gringalet ? Et comment osait-il déjouer ses plans ? Grey s'engouffra à l'intérieure de l'appartement. Jubia poussa un hoquet de surprise en le voyant. Il lui fit un clin d'œil !

-Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi Jubia ? Hein ? Et dire que tu m'as demandé ce matin de venir prendre Julia car ta voisine ne pouvait pas… Annonça Grey sous le regard incrédule des deux femmes…

-… Jubia avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait demandé à Grey-sama… Fit-elle en se prenant au jeu.

-Bon… Ça ira pour cette fois… Mais fait attention Jubia… La jeune assistante partie en claquant la porte dégouté de s'être fait battre par des gamins…

-Jubia ne comprend pas… Comment Grey-sama a-t-il su ? »

* * *

Lisanna n'en revenait pas… Ses deux meilleurs amis venaient de lui faire faux bond… Elle avait envie de les tuer… Il était à présent 18h30, elle était dans les bras de son petit ami chez lui. Ils regardaient la neige tomber en rafale dehors ! Une vraie tempête, elle espérait que ses deux amis étaient en sécurité, à coup sûr demain personne ne pourrait sortir…

En effet, Lisanna avait raison, les météorologues prévoyait jusqu'à vingt centimètre de neige et du verglas. Il était interdit de sortir par ce temps. Je pense que tout le monde à deviner que Natsu et Grey vont se retrouver prisonnier des deux jeunes dont ils ont : imposé leur présence pour l'un et été trainer de force pour l'autre… Ses deux meilleurs amis sont partit pour vivre des journées très riche en émotions…

* * *

Lucy se réveilla beaucoup plus sereine que les jours précédents… Elle tomba nez à nez contre un torse brulant. Elle ne chercha pas plus d'explication, elle tenta de se redormir bercée par l'odeur que dégageait la masse qui la tenait dans ses bras… Deux minutes, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un et elle ne se rappelait pas avoir demandé à Laxus de s'occuper d'elle la veille… en parlant de la veille… Le temps que ce mette à marcher sa mémoire la jeune fille leva la tête pour sentir des cheveux roses lui chatouiller le visage. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent et elle sourit en se lovant un peu plus contre Natsu. Il n'était pas partie ! Lucy était contente même si elle ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose, à part d'avoir trainé le rosé ici car elle en avait marre des idiotes qui lui couraient après…

Elle le regardait… Jamais elle n'avait senti son cœur battre aussi fort que maintenant, un mélange d'angoisse, de bonheur et de douceur se répandait dans la pièce. Elle s'accrocha à Natsu comme pour se prouver qu'il était bien là et qu'elle ne rêvait pas… Elle baissa les yeux quand elle sentit une main glisser dans son dos. Elle ne respirait pas, son souffle était bloqué. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à son visage et lui releva la tête. La jolie blonde plongea son regard chocolaté dans celui du jeune garçon. Et doucement leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et Lucy ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle ferma les yeux la première, il l'embrassa avec la douceur qui lui était propre. L'échange dura de façon chaste jusqu'à la fin… un besoin de se prouver qu'ils ne se lâcheraient pas même si le silence régnait en maître. Le rosé ne fit pas la différence entre le premier baisé et celui que Lucy avait commencé juste après mais au bout de quelque seconde, elle passa sa langue tendrement dans la bouche du garçon qui lui transmit tout l'amour qu'il gardait pour lui. « Lucy… je t'aime… » Elle le regarda étonné, elle le savait mais cette phrase raisonna comme une mélodie qui réveilla les rougeurs de ses joues.

La pièce était éclairé non pas par la lumière du soleil mais par la délicate blancheur du ciel qui en cette matinée ce confondait avec le sol recouvert d'une épaisse et fraiche couverture de neige. Malgré l'ambiance qui prêtait à une déclaration romantique, Lucy ne put pas lui répondre, elle ne savait pas… Prise par l'angoisse de le voir partir elle murmura : « Je te garde… Seulement toi… ». Il rougit resserra ses bras autour de la jeune fille en souriant. Ce n'était une vrai mise à nu des sentiments pourtant cela sonna comme une petite victoire dans le cœur de Natsu. Leur regards se recroisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Lucy voyait bien la joie qu'elle lui avait procurée avec sa petite phrase. Elle aurait voulu rester comme ça pour l'éternité… une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Malheureusement un portable sonna. Encore et toujours celui de Natsu… Elle allait finir par le jeter dans les toilettes… elle grogna en le sentant la délaisser pour un objet… Il décrocha. Elle entendit « Oui… Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas… Quoi ?... Oh merde… Bah… Relax je suis en sécurité puis je suis avec Lucy … oui… On verra… NAN !... Ouais à plus...». Elle le regarda avec des yeux affectueux, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fit glisser le rideau de soie blanc… Elle se leva et rejoignit Natsu à la vitre. A ce moment elle vue la plaine de neige s'entendre jusqu'à l'horizon. Elle sourit émerveillé seulement le rosé ne paraissait pas s'attarder sur la beauté du paysage…

«-Lucy… On ne pourra pas sortir avant un moment…

-Hein ? Demanda la jolie blonde avec incompréhension.

-Il y a au moins 1 mètre de neige, on est coincé ici jusqu'à ce qu'on déblayait le passage pour sortir… Soupira-t-il.

-Ça t'ennuie de rester avec moi ?! S'irrita Lucy sans détacher son regard du paysage.

-Mais non… Je s-suis très bien avec… toi. Seulement en période de neige il y a des accidents et je m'inquiète pour les miens… »

Lucy sembla réagir, elle le regardait avec des yeux terrorisés. Il ne comprit pas quand il l'a vu cherché quelque chose sur elle. Elle sortit son téléphone : 0 messages, 9 :12. Son cœur battait d'une angoisse stressante… Elle composa un numéro les mains tremblantes… La lycéenne appelait chez elle… Répondeur… Elle paniqua. Natsu voulu la calmer mais elle le repoussa violement qu'il en fut déséquilibré et il tomba. La blonde entra un autre numéro… Celui du portable de son frère… Il répondit. Lucy souffla de soulagement, elle lui expliqua rapidement sa situation et Laxus fit de même. Il était avec Lisanna, chez elle… Elle raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune garçon aux yeux verts.

Natsu était resté par terre, il avait un gout amer dans la bouche… Celui de se sentir mit de côté, de devoir être là que quand Lucy en a envie. Il baissa la tête… Une nouvelle défaite plus un poignard dans le cœur… Il avait mal… Il aurait voulu pleurer mais elle s'accroupit devant lui :

«-Natsu… Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas… Mais j'ai tellement eut peur de perdre Laxus… Il est le seul membre de ma famille qui me reste…

-Je comprends… mais ce n'est pas une raison pour réagir aussi violement Lucy… Lui reprocha-t-il, ça ne plus pas à la jeune fille ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire la morale alors que lui il vivait pénard avec son père, sa tante et sa cousine… il ne connaissait pas la souffrance d'être abandonné, lui…

-Non… tu ne peux pas comprendre… Moi j'ai trop perdu pour perdre encore ! Toi tu es entouré par les autres, par la chaleur de ta famille… Moi je suis toute seule ! Je n'ai personne pour me dire que tout vas bien ! Toi tu as toi père ! D'accord j'ai mon frère mais toi tu as tout le reste ! Moi j'ai souffert de la mort de ma mère, de l'abandon de mon père… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'envie et te déteste… Lâcha-t-elle durement en se relevant, Natsu fit de même, son regard était vide d'émotion. Il serra les poings, elle venait de réveiller en lui une douleur qu'il avait voulu oublier, qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier. Le regard de Lucy lui fit mal… Et son cœur transformait la douleur en haine…

-Tu me jalouse une famille qui n'est pas la mienne Lucy… Il ne la regardait pas et se dirigea d'un pas lent mais assuré vers la porte de la chambre. Dans l'entrebâillement, il rajouta la phrase qui affirma à Lucy qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir vécu l'abandon et qu'il l'avait plus vécu qu'elle. Lucy… Ce n'est pas ma famille de sang… »

* * *

Grey souffla… Dans quelle galère s'était-il foutu encore ? Le voilà prisonnier de deux bleutés… En ce moment même il essayait tant bien que mal de donner le bain à la petite Julia qui s'amusait comme une folle dans l'eau… Elle en mettait partout… Il appliqua quand même le shampoing sur les cheveux bleus claires de la petite après une bataille acharnée contre une petite sirène… Et dire qu'il s'était proposé lui-même pour laver l'enfant… Il en avait l'habitude de toute façon, avec la petite Meldy qu'Ultear avait décidé de recueillir. Il regarda l'horloge accrocher au mur, 11 :35. Heureusement que Jubia l'avait chaleureusement invité à passer la nuit ici car sinon il aurait été engloutis par la neige qui était tombé toute la soirée et toute la nuit… Bon il avait un peu mal au dos car il avait dormit sur le canapé mais ce n'était pas si grave. Quelque chose le préoccupait, hier soir, il avait tenté une approche sur le sujet « Papa de Julia ».

Flash-Back :

Grey était tranquillement assis sur une chaise entrain de dessiner au côté de Julia qui d'ailleurs semblait ravie. Jubia se trouvait en cuisine et préparait la nourriture de sa fille. Il voulait absolument savoir qui était l'enfoiré qui avait osé faire un gamin à Julia et comme il ne l'avait pas vu se manifesté depuis qu'il était là, il en avait conclu que le père n'avait pas pris sa responsabilité d'autant plus Julia s'appelait Loxar… Il demanda à la petite de rester calme car il avait besoin de parler avec sa mère. Elle hocha vivement la tête et continua à jouer avec ses crayons…

Il arriva dans la cuisine et ferma la porte faisant légèrement sursauté la jeune maman. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda préparé de la compote surement, pensa le jeune ébène.

« -Dit moi Jubia, ça ne te dérange vraiment pas que je reste ici ?

-B-bien sûr que non ! Jubia en ai ravie ! Lui sourit-elle gentiment tout en faisant chauffer du lait.

-Nan c'est juste qu'on ne sait jamais, si le père de Julia rentre et qu'il me trouve là… Tenta Grey en espérant tirer un peu d'information.

-Il n'y a aucun risque de ce côté-là, Rassure toi Grey-sama… Il n'y a personne à part Jubia pour s'occuper de sa fille… Annonça-t-elle calmement sans regarder une seule fois Grey dans les yeux. Il sut qu'il ne tirait pas plus d'information alors il sortit de la cuisine. »

Fin flash-back.

Peut-être que Julia pourrai lui en dire plus ? Autant tenté il n'avait rien à perdre et puis il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait arriver de si dramatique s'il lui demandait ? La petite jouait à plonger la tête dans l'eau. Il la rinça puis la sortit de l'eau… Elle ne se plaignit pas, elle était beaucoup trop contente que Mr Grey s'occupe d'elle ! Elle ne savait pas comment on appelait ça mais elle est aimait !

«-Dit moi Julia… Tu as un papa ? La petite le regarda comme si c'était un extraterrestre qui parlait une autre langue.

-Un quoi ? Un papa ? C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle sous les yeux incrédules de Grey.

-Bah… En gros, c'est comme une maman sauf que c'est un homme. Expliqua-t-il en l'habilla de son pyjamas. Quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi, te nourrit, joue avec toi, tu vois ce genre de chose… Tout ce que pourrait faire ta mère sauf que c'est un homme qui le fait… Ajouta Grey, pas besoin de lui parler de la partie création de l'enfant, ni biologique. De toute façon elle ne comprendrait pas…

-Oh ! Mais si ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle, ça y était Grey allait enfin savoir… Je sais ! J'ai un papa ! C'est toi !

-Hein ? Grey tomba à la renverse.

-Mais si ! Tu joues avec moi ! Tu viens me chercher au truc des bébés ! Et puis tu me lave aussi ! Oui ! La jeune fille s'enfuit de la salle de bain et couru dans toute la maison qu'elle avait un papa ! »

* * *

« Fait chier ! » Jura un jeune garçon blond en marchant dans les couloirs du Lycée… Son prof principale lui avait demandé de venir à 18h hier soir pour les devoirs, résultat il se retrouvait seul enfermé dans le bahut car le prof lui avait conseillé de ses devoirs ici… Bien sur le prof, lui, s'était barré… C'était la dernière fois qu'il revenait pour des cours… Il passait devant les salles quand il fit demi-tour il venait d'entre un petit gémissement venant de la salle 216. Il y entra et trouva à sa plus grande surprise une jeune fille avachi sur sa table la tête dans posé sur un bouquin… Elle semblait dormir… Sting fit un sourire en coin en reconnaissant sa coéquipière de foot… Bella… Elle avait les mèches de ses cheveux bruns tombant sur son visage… Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de gémir. Sting en conclu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une place pour bien dormir… Il se demandait bien comment elle avait pu s'endormir ici. La jeune fille semblait se réveiller…

«-Aller debout paresseuse il est bientôt midi… Lâcha-t-il, bon au moins il ne serait pas coincer tout seul ici.

-Hein ? Dit-elle en se redressant et en frottant ses yeux noisette avec ses mains.

-Rhalala… Tu sais qu'on est mardi et qu'on est dans le lycée coincé à l'intérieure ? A cette information la jeune fille tomba de sa chaise.

-Tu mens… Je peux être enfermé dans un Lycée ! Hurla-t-elle se relevant d'un coup puis elle baissa la tête et murmura tellement bas qu'il ne l'entendit pas. Avec toi…

-Aller grouille toi, Bella ! On va bien trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent à la cantine. Ordonna-t-il à la jeune fille qui lui sourit en rougissant. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la cantine le cerveau surchauffant... »

* * *

Natsu s'était enfermé dans les toilettes de la grande maison… Il avait besoin de laisser sa souffrance sortir. Lucy se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle était prise de culpabilité… Elle avait merdé… Comment avait-elle pu être aussi méchante ? Elle savait Natsu sensible pourtant elle avait été sèche et froide… Maintenant il allait la détester… Elle ne pouvait pas… Si jamais il ne voulait plus la voir ? Elle trembla à cette idée… C'était impossible qu'il la délaisse et qu'il parte, hein ? Elle essayait de se convaincre… Elle avait besoin de lui, que ferait-elle si elle ne pouvait plus l'embêter ou le voir rougir ? La jeune blonde toqua à la porte des toilettes :

«-Natsu… Je t'en prie… Pardon…

-… L-laisse-moi… Demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots.

-Natsu… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… »

* * *

**Voilà alors ? Le chapitre 4 est pres et ca sera aussi le dernier ^^ donc ceux qui veulent la suite bah il faut commenter ! Je veux depasser les 10 com's ^^ sachez aussi qu'il y aura un Lemon dans le chapitre 4 :p**


	4. Chapter 4 and end

Chapitre 4 .

« - Natsu… Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… »

Il était malheureux… il aurait aimé pouvoir partir ou être fort et faire semblant de ne pas avoir été atteint par les paroles de la jeune fille… ce qu'elle pouvait être blessante… Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle ne savait pas. Comme lui d'elle, elle ne savait rien sur son passé… Ça allait changer. D'un coup il se releva et essuya ses larmes, il en avait marre de pleurer ! Et puis il ne voulait pas passer le temps qu'on lui offrait avec Lucy à chialer pour des souvenirs ! Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes et découvrit la lycéenne à quelques centimètres de lui. Il rougit mais la jeune fille ne le vit pas. Elle regardait ses pieds… Elle s'en voulait. «-Pardon… Mais ne m'en veut pas… » Il l'entoura de ses deux bras la serrant contre lui. La jeune fille était un peu mal à l'aise mais elle accepta l'étreinte. Le silence se faisait maître des lieux et ça ne dérangeait pas Natsu qui adorait le calme.

Lucy n'en revenait pas… La dispute était finie ? Apparemment oui… la tension était retombée. Tant mieux, la blonde n'avait pas du tout aimé l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie. L'idée de perdre le rosé lui retournait l'estomac… Mais bon, maintenant tout allait mieux. Ils allaient être coincés ici pour quelques jours et Lucy en était joyeuse ! Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de ne se soucier de rien ! Laxus allait bien et elle pouvoir partager des moments complices avec Natsu !

«-Lucy ? Puisqu'on est ici autant travailler sur l'exposer ! Proposa-t-il en libérant la jeune fille celle-ci le regarda avec un aire blasé…

-Natsu… Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas un homme normalement constitué… Le rosé arqua un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas pour lui c'était une bonne opportunité de travailler cet exposé… Nan, mais je veux dire… que n'importe quel autre mec aurait abouti à une autre conclusion que bosser… Je ne sais pas moi… Je suis censé être la fille de tes rêves, tu te retrouves piéger avec moi dans un immense manoir et le seul truc à laquelle tu penses c'est bossé… Et encore bossé… Désespéra-t-elle en s'arrachant les cheveux.

-Euh bah ouais… Mais la dernière fois c'est toi qui m'a arrêté je te signal… Rougit-il en baissant les yeux. Et puis… c'est moi qui commande !

-Et en quoi s'il te plait ?! Demanda la jeune fille un peu irrité qu'il la mette devant son malaise de samedi.

-Parce que tu m'as dit qu'en échange de mon écharpe tu ferais ce que je voudrais pendant trois jours… Sourit Natsu fier de s'être rappelé de ce détail qu'apparemment Lucy avait oublié…

-…Merde… Pesta la jolie blonde… Bon ok on a qu'à faire un jeu mais pas de travail !

-Et tu proposes quoi ?

-Euh… Bah vient il y a des jeux aux deuxièmes étages ! »

Natsu se fit donc trainer jusqu'aux second étage. Il découvrit alors une espèce de grenier poussiéreux mais qui a une certaine époque aurait pu être une salle de jeu. La jeune aux yeux chocolat se mit alors à fouiller un peu partout quand Natsu lui demanda :

« -Au faite, Lucy on est où exactement ?

-Dans ma première maison ! Lui sourit-elle en plongeant sa tête dans un carton. Alors que le jeune aux cheveux roses tomba des nues. C'est grand, hein ? Quand j'étais gamine, je me perdais souvent… J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant une boîte. Elle souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière.

-C'est quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. La jeune fille lui fit signe de s'assoir en face d'elle. Et elle ouvrit la boîte. Il y découvrit un plateau aux cases : Jaune, rouge, bleu et voilette. Tu m'expliques le jeu ?

-Oui alors… Chacun prend une petite voiture et on la place sur la case départ ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle en joignant parole et geste. Elle donna une voiture verte à Natsu. Elle choisit une rose pour elle. Les règles sont simples, le but est d'arrivé le premier au bout du chemin en lançant les dés ! Et à chaque fois que tu tombes sur une case tu dois poser une question en rapport avec la couleur !

-C'est-à-dire ? Natsu le sentait très mal ce jeu…

-Case jaune : questions sur la famille. Case rouge : questions sur l'amour. Case bleu : Sur l'amitié et bien sur les cases violettes sur le sexe ! Rigola-t-elle en attrapant les dés ! Aussi on a le droit de refuser une question mais ça veut dire sauter son tour !

-Je crois que j'ai compris… Souffla le lycéen. En gros pour gagner il faut faire des gros chiffres et répondre à toutes les questions même si elles sont gênantes…

-Exactement… Tu vas voir on va rire et pour que ce soit encore mieux autant qu'il y est quelque chose à gagner ! S'excita Lucy alors que le rosé déglutit… Je sais si je gagne tu couches avec moi ! Le pauvre garçon failli s'étrangler à cette récompense. Choisit quelque chose toi aussi !

-euh bah euh… tu devras arrêter de m'harceler sexuellement pendant deux semaines !

-M'en fout ! Je suis sûr de gagner ! Puis elle lui tira la langue et lança le premier dé : 4. Case bleu ! Hum une question sur l'amitié… Depuis quand tu connais Grey et Lisanna ?

-Bah… J'ai rencontré Grey à mes 10 ans en même temps que Lisanna. Je me promenais dans le parc et je les avait vu qui jouait dans le sable… Puis moi je m'amusais à faire peur aux pigeons… Je crois… Enfin bref on est tous devenu amis à force de jouer dans le même parc ! A moi ! Natsu lança alors à son tour le dé : 1, Lucy rigola. C'est nul… Bon case Jaune… Sur la famille ? Hum pourquoi ne vis-tu plus avec tes parents ?

-Oh ? C'est très simple… Ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance et mon père dans un accident d'avion ! Aller à moi : 5, case rouge… Intéressant… Alors Natsu chérie ? Pourquoi es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ?

-Bah gneuuuu… Je ne sais pas… Parce que tu es… Bah je passe… Tourna-t-il la tête sur le côté droit les joues rougeoyantes.

-Donc c'est encore à moi ! 4 : Case Jaune… Hum tout à l'heure… Tu m'as dit que… ce n'était pas ta famille de sang… Enfin tu n'es pas obligée de répondre… Mais qui est ta vraie famille ? Demanda prudemment la jeune fille ne voulant pas faire de mal à Natsu.

-… Bah enfaite j'en sais rien… J'ai vécu de mes 3 ans à 7 dans un orphelinat puis je me suis enfuit. Et j'ai vécu dans la rue en faisant toute sorte de bêtise… Un jour j'avais été pris en train de volé… c'est Igneel qui m'arrêté… le temps qu'il fasse des recherches sur qui j'étais il m'a gardé avec lui. Au fil des jours je crois qu'on s'est attaché l'un à l'autre… Alors il a fait les démarches nécessaires et Igneel m'a adopté… Mais je me souviens d'une phrase, que ma mère avait dû me dire avant de m'abandonner : « Natsu… Tu verras ici tu trouveras quelqu'un pour qui tu ne seras pas un fardeau… » J'ai eu une enfance assez dure avant de rencontrer mon père adoptif et même après… Je crois que je me suis définitivement calmé après la mort de ma mère adoptive… Il y a quelque année…

-Natsu… Murmura la lycéenne aux cheveux blonds. Elle balança le plateau de jeu à quelques mètres faisant voler les pièces et se rapprocha du rosé avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. »

* * *

«-Aller ! Chope le ballon ! Hurla un jeune blond en shootant dans le ballon de foot. La jeune fille brune dans les cages préféra sauver sa peau en s'écartant plutôt que de se casser quelque chose.

-Mais t'es tarée ou quoi ?! Tu veux me tuer ! S'égosilla Bella en remarquant le trou qu'avait fait le ballon dans le filet.

-Mais non ! T'es pire qu'une fille ma parole !

-Mais je suis une fille ! S'époumona-t-elle indignée.

-… Ah ouais j'avais zappé… La jeune fille tomba à la renverse. »

Qu'est-ce que Sting pouvait être beau ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois… Enfin la jeune fille était déjà heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui car en dehors du club de foot, ils ne se parlaient pratiquement pas. Pourtant Bella était sans doute la personne qui le connaissait le mieux après Rogue ! Elle passait son temps à l'épier… Elle en était folle… Mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit et ne lui dirait surement jamais… Car d'après elle, il préférait Lucy. Cette pensée attrista la jeune fille qui partit du gymnase, intégrer au lycée. Sting se demandait bien quelle mouche l'avait piqué… A moins que sa remarque lui est faite de la peine ?!

Il l'a suivi et la vit monter les escaliers jusqu'au toit. Il fut étonné en regardant la vue qui s'offrait à lui… D'ici on pouvait voir toute la ville recouverte de neige. Son regard se posa sur sa camarade qui s'était assise sur le rebord du toit. Elle balançait ses pieds dans le vide avec un regard pensif. Si bien qu'elle ne sentit pas Sting prendre la même position à ses côtés. C'était quelque minute après qu'elle rougit en le voyant si près, seulement une question tambourinait dans sa tête… Elle ne put s'empêcher de la poser même si elle redoutait la réponse et la réaction : « Sting… Tu es amoureux de Lucy ? »

* * *

« Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! » Nan mais quel con ! Mais quel con ! Grey jura comme ça des millions de fois. Comment avait-il pu mettre à l'envers cette satanée couche ! Maintenant il devait faire des pieds et des mains pour la remettre en correctement et Julia ne l'aidait pas du tout ! Quant à Jubia elle était trop occupée à se moquer de lui ! Il lui lança un regard qu'il voulait énerver mais il sauta de joie en réussissant à scotcher les deux bouts de la couche !

« -Hourra ! Cria Grey qui sortait victorieux d'une bataille acharné contre les difficultés de s'occuper d'une petite enfant.

-Bravo ! Grey-sama est doué ! Se moqua la jeune bleuté.

-Rhoo ça va, hein ! dit-il en relevant la petite et en la mettant en pyjama.

-Hum… Jubia aimerait savoir… Pourquoi Grey-sama aide autant Jubia ?

-Mais c'est normal ! Papa doit aider maman ! Sourit la petite fille aux yeux bleus claires. Elle était vraiment contente, pour elle s'était logique qu'un papa aide une maman ! Mais apparemment ça n'était pas aussi simple pour les deux adolescents.

-Julia, Maman t'a déjà répété que Grey-sama n'était pas ton papa… La petite fille gonfla sa joue droite et tira la langue.

-Bah si puisque c'est moi qu'est choisie ! S'entêta-t-elle en s'enfuyant jusque dans le salon, laissant les deux jeunes seules dans la chambre.

-Jubia est désolée de devoir t'imposer Julia…

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, elle est géniale et s'occuper de Julia n'est pas une contrainte… Annonça Grey en lui souriant. Jubia en tomba dans les pommes… Jubia reste Jubia et Jubia est complètement sous le charme de Grey… »

Il commençait à s'habituer à l'évanouissement de sa chère hôte. Depuis hier, Jubia avait dû s'évanouir deux trois fois déjà. Il l'a porta jusqu'à sa chambre sous le regard brillant Julia. Que va-t-elle encore imaginer ? Se demanda Grey. Il déposa la jeune mère sur le lit et entreprit de se reposer sur le canapé. Objet peu confortable qui lui servait de lit à défaut de ne pas en avoir d'autre… Mais ça s'était s'en compter sur la petite bleutée qui voulait absolument :

« -Papa lis-moi une histoire ! S'excita la jeune enfant en lui tendant un livre, un conte plus précisément…

-« Blanche neige ! » ? S'époumona le pauvre adolescent, mais il craqua vite devant le visage d'ange de la petite. Il la positionna sur ses genoux et remercia mentalement le ciel qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin… Il se mit alors à lire… »

Tout le long de l'histoire Grey s'était surprit à découvrir en lui une part de douceur dont il ne se croyait pas capable. D'ailleurs à chaque nouvelle page et donc nouvelle image, Julia se mettait à lui demander qui était les personnages et ce qu'ils faisaient. Il avait alors comprit la patience et le travail que demandait une enfant… Ca ne le dérangeait pas… Mais peut-être que c'était parce que Julia n'était pas sa fille et qu'il n'avait aucune responsabilité sur les épaules… Il n'était pas comme Jubia, obliger de répondre présente à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit… Ca ne devait pas être simple d'être maman… Mais il se demandait toujours qui pouvait bien être l'enfoiré qui avait fait un enfant à Jubia puis c'était barré après… Franchement ! Lui, il trouvait ça adorable les enfants ! Et ça ne le dérangerait pas enfaite que Julia l'appelle « papa »… Finalement il aimait bien ça…

* * *

Natsu n'en pouvait plus ça allait faire une heure que Lucy parcourait son ancienne maison… S'extasiant sur tout et n'importe quoi, essayant ses anciens vêtements beaucoup trop court et trop serré… Ce qui mettait ses formes particulièrement en valeur et Natsu avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme. Il soupçonnait la blonde de le faire exprès. Elle savait qu'avec un peu de patience et un bon appas, la bête finira par venir… Et en l'occurrence là ça donnait, Lucy en appas bien mise en valeur et un Natsu en bête qui n'allait pas tarder à craquer… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la détester en ce moment… Sa façon de bouger, sa démarche, sa peau, ses lèvres et sa petite tenue n'arrangeait pas l'état du rosé qui s'efforçait à penser à n'importe quoi d'autre… Mais à chaque fois elle revenait à la charge en lui demandant de regarder ce qu'elle avait trouvé et il l'a regardait elle.

La jeune fille le regardait du coin de l'œil. Son visage tendu, ses grands yeux verts clos, les mains collées au mur. Lucy allait craquer avant lui… Il ne la regardait même pas. Tant pis se dit la blonde. Elle s'approcha alors discrètement de Natsu qui l'avait quand même entendu se déplacer, mais il garda les yeux fermés. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, très vite le baisé prit une autre tournure… plus sauvage. Le jeune garçon explorait la bouche de sa camarade avec envie alors que celle-ci se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Natsu cassa le baisé essoufflé. Lucy ferma les yeux et murmura à l'intention du rosé une petite phrase qui lui fit tourner la tête « Natsu… Fait moi tienne… »

(Note de l'auteur : Le lemon commence maintenant, je demanderais aux enfants de ne pas lire ce passage ! Le lemon se termine au prochain trait donc commencez la lecture du chapitre après si vous ne voulez pas le lire !)

Elle le regarda avec envie, elle le voulait, maintenant. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, lui transmettant son désir. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long des bras du garçon pour enlacer ses mains. Elle l'emmena dans la chambre où ils avaient passé la nuit. Elle le regarda avec insistance. Il comprit bien vite mais malgré ses rougeurs et sa gêne, il ne l'arrêta pas. Le jeu était terminé. Elle bascula sur le lit l'entrainant avec lui, il avait l'avantage. Elle le lui laissait, elle était en dessous, elle allait le laisser mener, le laisser découvrir. Lucy avait gagné mais en somme Natsu n'avait pas totalement perdu… Il chercha une preuve, dans le regard de la blonde, qui lui affirmerait qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Elle ferma les yeux et lui sourit. Elle retira elle-même son t-shirt et s'empressa de se débarrasser de la chemise du rosé. Le rouge de ses joues s'accentua. Un murmure s'échappa des lèvres du jeune garçon, « Tant pis… » Elle ne comprit pas et ne chercha pas en sentant les mains de Natsu la caresser de long en large. Elle fit le même acte, et se colla un peu plus à lui. Il lui souffla dans le cou avant d'y déposer quelques baisés. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans le dos de la belle blonde. Il ne cherchait plus à faire la différence entre le bon et le mauvais, la seule chose qu'il réussissait à comprendre c'était qu'il avait perdu et qu'il comptait bien profiter de sa défaite.

L'air de la pièce se fit soudain plus lourde, tout devint plus simple pour les deux adolescents. Natsu comptait bien lui laisser des marques de son passage, elle gémit doucement. Lucy passa ses mains dans la chevelure rosée du garçon. Il détacha timidement le sous-vêtement de la jeune fille par peur de sa réaction. Mais elle ne fit rien, seul ses joues réagirent en se colorant. Une agréable torture vint accentuer le malaise de la blonde. Le lycéen qui s'était un peu relevé caressait tendrement sa poitrine, l'admirant, la découvrant. Il utilisait sa main gauche, la droite étant fragilisée mais pas inutilisable. Il déposa plusieurs baisés au niveau de ses seins voluptueux. Les tétons de Lucy étaient ressortit et il s'amusa à en pincer un. La jeune fille réagit en poussant un petit cri. Satisfait, il continua son petit jeu, agréablement reçut par la lycéenne aux yeux chocolatés. Il décida d'en mordiller un, vite prit dans son acte il en oublia les ressentit de sa belle et se mit à le suçoter. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre et Lucy continuait ses gémissements sans se soucier du reste. Quand il eut finit, il remonta au visage de la blonde et prit possession de ses lèvres. Elle s'accrocha à son cou donnant à l'échange une tournure passionnée. Dans le même temps elle fit glisser son pantalon ainsi que Natsu retira le sien.

Elle le sentait, il commençait à paniquer… Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui chuchota une petite phrase qui fit prendre des couleurs aux deux adolescents « Natsu… Tu es bon… ». Il lui sourit non sans gêne mais il n'était pas le seul. La jeune fille n'allait pas le forcer, il était novice, et le plus important ce n'était pas les préliminaires. Elle retira le dernier bout de tissu qui la couvrait, s'offrant ainsi, nue, devant le rosé. Il la contempla quelques minutes, il ne s'était pas trompé, Lucy était parfaite. Il fit glisser sa main droite le long du corps de la blonde passant par ses reins jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle n'en resta pas de marbre, elle jeta après l'avoir enlevé le caleçon de Natsu. L'un au-dessus de l'autre complètement découvert, il prit l'initiative de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Tentant de calmer le stress et les battements de cœur trop rapide. Elle sentait la virilité du garçon se durcir contre sa cuisse et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir omniprésent.

Calmement elle l'aida à se positionner correctement, lentement elle le sentit pénétrer en elle. Lucy ressentit alors un sentiment de bien-être et de satisfaction. Elle avait voulu ce moment depuis plusieurs jours déjà et pour elle, l'attente n'avait fait qu'accroitre son envie. Natsu ne bougea pas, il découvrait. L'intérieure de la blonde était chaud et humide, mais il voulait y entrer plus profondément. Il donna quelques coups, arrachant des gémissements plus forts à la jeune fille, elle en murmura même son prénom. De là, il perdit contrôle. Cette voix, si embuée, si jouissante… Il voulait l'entendre, encore et plus forts. Il enchaina alors les coups de reins durant un temps qui ne fut défini par aucun des deux. Chacun étant englobé dans la bulle de désir et de passion qu'ils avaient créée. Lucy ne murmurait plus, elle hurlait. Elle avait passé ses jambes autour de la taille du lycéen facilitant le rythme des vas et viens. Elle s'accrochait aux épaules du garçon, le griffant au passage. Natsu buttait contre le col de l'utérus de la jeune fille leur arrachant des orgasmes plus frappants que les précédents. Mais le dernier resta le meilleur leur procurant un plaisir fou. Lucy sentit alors un liquide chaud se répandre en son intérieur, elle laissa échapper un dernier gémissement de bien-être. Il se retira alors d'elle avant de s'effondrer sur le côté. La blonde se tourna vers lui le souffle encore saccadé et lui sourit. Il l'attira vers lui pressant son corps contre le sien. Elle ne dit rien mais rougit. Elle s'endormit vite ainsi que le jeune rosé rattrapé par la fatigue de l'ébat.

* * *

Elle était maintenant debout sur le rebord du toit. Sting s'était un peu éloigné, il ne lui parlait plus depuis un moment. La question de Bella avait refroidit l'atmosphère entre les deux jeunes. Elle n'en avait rien tiré… Rien à part le faite que le blond ne lui parlerait plus pendant un lapse de temps. Elle était triste, s'il n'avait pas répondu c'était parce qu'il aimait Lucy… Elle était incroyablement malheureuse, elle aurait voulu ne jamais tomber amoureuse de lui. Pourquoi Lucy ? Après tout cette blonde n'en avait rien à faire de Sting… Elle, elle le chérissait. C'était injuste, elle n'avait pas mérité cette douleur… Elle était dos à lui, et tant mieux, car les larmes de la jolie brune tombaient par dizaine dans le silence glacée de l'hiver. Elle en avait marre d'attendre, marre de n'être que la simple coéquipière de foot, marre qu'il la prenne pour son pote. Elle était une fille et qui plus est amoureuse du blond. Elle allait devenir complètement folle, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il fasse juste un peu plus attention à elle… Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle se pencha prudemment vers le vide. C'était haut, le lycée devait bien avoir trois étages. Elle se retourna vers Sting :

«-Q-que penses-tu de moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il tourna son visage vers elle. Il fut surpris de voir les larmes de Bella mais n'en fut pas plus affecté.

-Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions d'un coup ? T'es chiante à la fin. Lâcha-t-il sur un ton irrité. La jeune fille se mit à rigoler. Il ne la comprenait vraiment pas, qu'y avait-il de drôle et pourquoi pleurait-elle en même temps. Elle baissa la tête en calma son rire.

-Tu vois… Je vais te poser une question, une dernière… Si jamais tu me mens… La respiration de la brune se coupa puis elle releva la tête. Je saute ! Sting écarquilla les yeux, elle déconnait ? Elle n'allait quand même pas se jeter du toit ? Et puis pourquoi ? Il ne la croyait pas malheureuse au point de se suicider….

-Alors… N'avance pas ! Hurla-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher, elle fit un petit pas en arrière, voilà maintenant encore un pas et elle tombait. Il s'arrêta, il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe… Pour la première fois depuis des années Sting ressentit un sentiment qui se nommait « angoisse ». Donc… tu préfères les brunes ou les blondes ? Elle avait dit ça sur un ton jovial mais il se doutait bien que la réponse à cette question couterait la vie à sa camarade. Il préférait largement les blondes… et ses envies envers Lucy en étaient la preuve… Mais s'il le disait peut-être qu'elle sauterait, il ne voulait pas. Apres tout, elle était quand même une de ses amies.

-Euh… Les brunes ! Elle rigola alors que ses pleures s'accentuèrent.

-J'aurais été heureuse si ça avait été vrai… Au revoir Sting… Murmura-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide. Le jeune blond se précipita vers le rebord en hurlant son prénom, mais la jeune fille était déjà tombée »

Sting tomba à genoux, c'était un horrible cauchemar ? Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer ? Pourquoi une deuxième fois ? Etait-il condamné à voir les gens mourir ? D'abord son père puis Bella… Mais il n'avait pas entendu le bruit sonore qu'aurait dû retentir lorsqu'elle avait touché le sol… La neige… Le cerveau du blond se réactiva, peut-être que la neige avait amortit sa chute ? Il y en avait 1 mètre et s'était un peu comme le coton. D'un coup il s'élança à travers les escaliers du lycée. Il les descendait à toute vitesse, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas morte ? Seulement en arrivant devant les portes, il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas les ouvrir. La neige devenait à la fois son ennemi et son allié. Il s'élança jusque dans les toilettes, ici il y avait une fenêtre en hauteur. Il grimpa alors sur le robinet. Seulement cette fenêtre ne s'ouvrait pas, cela avait été fait exprès. Il paniqua, si Bella n'était pas morte, elle était surement mal en point. Il arracha la boite à savon et la balança dans la fenêtre. Elle se cassa, il remonta sur le robinet et se glissa à l'extérieur. La neige lui arrivait au niveau de la ceinture et il avait du mal à avancer. Il contourna tant bien que mal l'établissement. Il vit alors un trou dans la neige.

Elle était là, inconsciente dans la neige froide. Sting la prit dans ses bras, elle était gelée mais elle n'était pas morte. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle c'était possible mais sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement. Il appela les pompiers, leur expliqua le problème et on lui répondit que le temps qu'ils arrivent, il devait la couvrir et vérifier son pou toute les deux minutes. Le jeune blond était mort de peur, il n'avait jamais connue une situation comme cela. Elle était en vie et il devait la garder en vie le temps que les secours arrivent. Malgré le froid il la couvrit de son blouson, et pris sa main dans la sienne, son pou était lent et non régulier. Il fallait qu'il la mette au chaud. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et refit le chemin arrière prenant soin de ne pas lui faire toucher la neige. Il essayait de conserver un minimum la chaleur corporelle de la jeune fille. Arriver au niveau de la fenêtre des toilettes. Il essaya de dégager le plus de neige possible avec ses jambes et ses pieds. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à faire un peu de place, il déposa Bella au sol et entreprit de renter dans à l'intérieur. Réceptionner sur le robinet il y attrapa alors les jambes de la jeune fille et entendit un craquement. Il grimaça alors que celle-ci lâcha un râle de douleur. Il en conclu donc qu'elle devait s'être cassé quelque chose. Il réussit à la faire passer, heureusement la brune avait l'avantage d'être fine, seulement il perdit l'équilibre et tombait sur les fesses avec sa camarade toujours inconsciente sur lui.

Il décida de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie au moins elle serait plus à l'aise dans un lit et au chaud surtout. Il fit amplement attention à ne pas plus la blesser. Arriver au lieu voulu il la déposa doucement et la recouvrit de la couverture. Maintenant il restait un autre problème : « comment les secours aller arriver jusqu'à eux ? » Il les rappela, on lui dit que les pompiers étaient en route mais que ça prendrait un plus de temps, car il fallait déblayer la neige. Il leur expliqua qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieure avec elle. On lui dit ne devait pas bouger et toujours vérifier sa respiration et son pou. Les secours connaissaient le lycée puisque c'était le seul de la ville, il suffirait juste qu'il vienne devant les portes de l'établissement pour conduire les médecins de premier secours au lieu où la blessée se trouvait. Il avait peur, très peur. Que ferait-il si elle mourrait ? C'était à cause de lui ! Si seulement il avait venu venir les choses, si seulement il ne l'avait pas laissé monter sur le toit, s'approcher du rebord, donné la bonne réponse qu'elle attendait ! Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il entendit la sirène des pompiers, il sourit ! Elle était encore en vie et les secours étaient là, ils allaient la sauver ! Il en était convaincu, il ne pouvait imaginer autre chose.

* * *

Grey n'arrivait pas à dormir ! Il remuait dans sa couette sur le canapé. Il entendait des gémissements et des plaintes, il avait d'abord essayé de les ignorer mais finalement il n'y arrivait pas. Il se leva et suivit le bruit des râles. Il venait de la chambre de Jubia, il y entra sans faire de bruit. La pauvre bleutée bougeait dans tous les sens, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le visage du garçon s'adoucit, il s'assit sur le lit et essaya de la calmer, ce qui semblait marcher. Mais au moment où il voulut lui caresser la joue, la jeune fille se remit à se débattre. Bon bah puisque la douceur ne marchait pas… Il lui en colla une. Résultat elle se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un cri. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ahuris, elle ne semblait pas faire la différence entre le réelle et le rêve. Elle se mit à pleurer dans le noir Jubia ne reconnaissait pas son camarade. Il le comprit :

«-Jubia calme toi, tout vas bien, c'est Grey… Il avait dit ça dans le but de l'apaiser mais au contraire elle se jeta dans ses bras, tremblotante.

-G-Grey-sama, ne… Ne laisse pas l'homme au chapeau bleu reprendre Jubia…

-Jubia… Il n'y a pas d'homme au chapeau bleu, ici, et s'il vient je lui fou la raclé de sa vie. Lâcha-t-il alors que la jeune fille sembla se calmer, elle finit par se redormir dans ses bras.»

Juste un problème, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher… Bon, tant pis, après tout ce n'était pas lui qui s'était invité dans son lit ! Et puis il était trop fatigué pour partir de cette chambre et le canapé n'était pas son idéale de confort. Il s'allongea avec elle sur le lit, Jubia dans ses bras. Il se couvrit de la couette. Il pensait enfin pouvoir dormir lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir, dans l'entrebâillement il discerna une petite silhouette. La petite fille s'approcha du lit et grimpa dessus :

«-Je peux dormir avec vous ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-… Oui puisque tu es là… Soupira Grey. »

La petite fille sourit et se glissa sous la couverture pour se caller dans les bras de sa mère. Grey se rallongea et passa ses bras de façon à entourer les deux bleutées. Le jeune aux cheveux ébène avait une sensation étrange au fond de son être. Pour lui tout était simple, tout était bien… Il espérait secrètement que la neige ne fonde jamais…

* * *

La belle blonde se réveilla la première, ses grands yeux chocolats se posèrent directement sur une jolie tête rosée. Elle sourit en pensant à la veille, à leur ébat, elle fut aussi prise d'un agréable frisson. Il dormait encore, la jeune fille le contempla en lui caressant le visage, redessinant le contour de ses traits. Elle regarda l'heure sur la petite horloge posée sur la table de chevet, 8 :44. Elle continua son petit jeu sans se soucier du temps. Natsu finit par ouvrir les yeux, et la jeune fille l'embrassa tendrement pour lui dire bonjour. Il la sonda quelque minute, elle rougit et détourna la tête. Elle n'aimait pas quand il lui lançait des regards comme celui-ci. Elle décida d'ouvrir la conversation :

« -Natsu, alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne plus être puceau ? Rigola-t-elle, lui, il en tomba du lit.

-Bah euh… Il réfléchit quelques secondes mais la jeune fille enchaina.

-Ça t'a plu ?

-Lucy ! Arrête avec tes questions ! S'indigna-t-il le feu au joue toujours parterre.

-Rho t'es pas drôle ! La jeune marqua une pause puis continua. On recommence ?

-NOOON ! Hurla Natsu à s'en casser la mâchoire. La blonde ne comprenait pas sa réaction, elle gonfla sa joue droite et prit un air boudeur.

-Bah pourquoi ? Aller ! Tenta-elle.

-Non !

-Siii !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Non !

-NON ! Tu ne pensais pas m'avoir avec cette veille astuce quand même ? La nargua-t-il, elle re-bouda dans son coin, s'était injuste, tout le monde tombait dans ce piège mais pas lui. La jeune fille souffla résigné, enfin pour le moment.

-Bon ok en attendant il faudrait peut-être qu'on se rhabille, non ? Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, la jeune fille choppa son t-shirt et sa culotte. Quant à Natsu, il cherchait désespérément ses vêtements. Elle rigola. Vas te doucher c'est la porte d'en face dans le couloir ! Je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver. Elle sorti ensuite de la pièce. »

Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Une fois sous la douche Natsu se fit un petit récapitulatif… Il avait lâchement cédé aux intentions de la blonde. En gros, le jeu était terminé et il ne savait toujours pas ce que Lucy pouvait bien ressentir à son égard. Il soupira, il allait devoir lui demander… Il n'oserait pas… Tant pis, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'allait pas l'abandonner une fois la neige déblayée… Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Lucy déposa une chemise, un pantalon et un caleçon sur le lavabo. Ça fera l'affaire, c'était-elle dit. Elle regarda le rideau de douche, elle savait que Natsu était derrière. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se poser plus de question qu'elle retira son t-shirt et se glissa sous la douche. Natsu poussa un hoquet de surprise à sa vue. La jeune fille le regarda de nouveau avec envie et murmura avec le ton d'une enfant « J'en veux encore ». Il céda, Lucy et Natsu étaient partit pour un deuxième tour.

* * *

Dans une maison situé à l'opposé de la ville, on pouvait entendre la voix d'une jeune enfant aux cheveux bleu nuit « Maman ! Maman ! La neige font regarde, il y en à moins qu'y hier ! » Mais la jeune maman était occupé à aider son frère à faire ses valises dans quelques jours Igneel allait partir en mission dans un autre pays. Grandine essayait tant bien que mal de faire en sorte que son frère lui laisse les clés de l'appartement mais celui-ci était catégorique ! Seul Natsu aurait les clés s'il ne voulait pas l'accompagner !

* * *

Il regarda l'heure pour la troisième fois de la nuit : 1 :30. Il n'en pouvait plus… Il était sans nouvel de l'état de son amie depuis un nombre incalculable d'heure. Il attendait avachi sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente juxtaposé à la salle d'opération. Il luttait durement contre le sommeil, mais le stress et la peur l'empêchait ne serait-ce que de fermer les yeux. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes un jeune médecin vint vers lui. Il se leva et se jeta sur lui en lui posant des dizaines de questions :

«- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Sting.

- Vous êtes de la famille ? Questionna le chirurgien sans répondre à la première question.

- Euh bah non… Mais je suis un ami…

- Alors je ne peux rien vous dire… Désoler… »

Sting réagit plus vite et plus violement que prévu. Il saisit le médecin par son vêtement blanc et relâcha toute le stresse accumulé depuis des heures, ce n'était pas un petit minable à lunette qui allait faire la loi :

«- Et le binoclard ! Tu crois pouvoir me remballer comme ça !? Après autant d'attente sans même savoir si elle va bien ?! Tu vois là j'ai une envie de tout casser ! Juste pour me calmer alors si tu ne me dis pas tout ce que tu sais je te promets que c'est ta face que je vais défigurer ! Hurla le jeune blond en soulevant le médecin par son col.

- L-lâchez-moi ! E-elle est… Da-dans le coma… Le jeune lycéen laissa alors tomber le médecin à terre. Il avait le regard vide… Et il était triste.

- Je veux la voir ! Lâcha-t-il sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à l'homme à lunette.

- C-chambre 220… »

Le jeune blond partit alors en direction de cette pièce. Il gravit le premier étage et arpenta les couloirs de l'hôpital. Arrivé devant la porte avec gravé le chiffre 220, il hésita à entrer… Il serra les points, il se sentait si faible. Il frappa contre la porte qui s'ouvrit sous la force du coup… Il rentra et referma la porte. Il s'appuya contre la celle-ci. Il soupira, ferma les yeux et vida ses pensées. Il avança un peu avant d'ouvrir ses paupières. Il découvrit alors Bella allongé sur un lit, la jambe droite plâtré ainsi que le bras droit… Mais le pire dans tout ça s'était l'horrible machine qui rompait le silence de mort par ses bruits régulier, montrant les battements de cœur de la jeune fille. Sting choppa une chaise et s'assit juste à coter du lit… Il n'avait pas le cœur de rentrer chez lui… De toute façon ça ne gênerait personne. Il vivait seul. Il déposa sa tête sur le rebord du lui et prit la main de sa camarde. Elle était si froide… Sting en fit une grimace. Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps et éviter sa chute. Il en avait vécu des expériences traumatisantes… Mais au fond ce sont des choses qui restent gravé… Des douleurs qui ne partent jamais et une plaie de plus ré-ouvre les anciennes… Quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues malgré lui. Il était plus de 2 :00 la fatigue le gagna.

* * *

Et voilà, La neige avait fondu ou pratiquement… Tous les élèves ou presque ce trouvaient en cours ! Beaucoup avait rouspété même s'ils avaient quand même gagné une semaine sans école. Natsu se trouvait assit sur sa chaise en classe de français, Mme Strauss qui était leur professeure principale rendait les bulletins trimestriels. Il ne s'en faisait pas trop de ce côté-là. Ce qui le préoccupait vraiment s'était Lucy. « Toujours et encore Lucy ! » Comme avait dit Grey une fois. Il avait très peur… Peur que tout redevienne comme avant, maintenant qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, plus rien ne l'obligeait à s'intéresser à lui… D'ailleurs ce matin elle était passé sans le regarder… Il avait tellement été attristé que son meilleur ami l'avait remarqué et qu'il avait été obligé de tout raconter. Le jeune ébène n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécié le l'histoire des 3 jours… Lisanna aussi était au courant puisque hier la neige avait assez fondu pour débloquer la circulation, il était donc parti de la grande maison de Lucy pour aller se confié à la blanche. Celle-ci lui avait affirmé que la jeune blonde n'était pas si indifférente à son charme… Il en doutait un peu mais il fallait dire que ça l'avait un peu consolé…

Grey regardait son bulletin avec satisfaction et horreur : 18 en maths, 13 en svt/physique, 3.5 en histoire, 7.8 en français… Toute les autres notent étaient aux alentours de 10… Il allait se faire massacré par sa mère… Elle qui était une physicienne de haut niveau… Avoir seulement 13 en physique c'était creuser sa tombe… Enfin il verrait plus tard pour le moment il regardait une jeune bleutée… Il y avait quelque chose de différent entre eux maintenant. C'était peut-être idiot mais il avait passé 2 jours comme s'il avait été un père de famille. Et il avait apprécié la présence de la petite Julia sur ses genoux, la jolie voix de Jubia qui les appellent pour le diner… Comment allait-il pouvoir retrouver sa routine après ça ? Il voulait encore regarder sa camarade cuisiner… Encore donner le bain à la petite fille qui l'appelait papa… Il soupira et s'étala sur sa table… Il croisa le regard chocolaté d'une jeune blonde. Ça lui rappela qu'il devait lui parler ! Pas question de rester là s'en rien faire.

La cloche retentit annonçant la recréation et la fin du cours de français. Seulement Mme Strauss demanda à Lucy de bien vouloir attendre quelques minutes, elle devait lui parler scolaire… Grey décida d'attendre la demoiselle blonde devant la porte. Il allait la chopper et avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle… Dit à ses amis qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Lisanna et Natsu ne cherchèrent pas plus loin et sortir dans la cour. Au bout de 5 minutes la jeune lycéenne sortie de la salle. Elle ignora le jeune ébène en lui passant devant, il ne fut pas d'accord :

« - Lucy ! Faut qu'on parle de Natsu ! Annonça-t-il calmement. Elle se retourna étonner qu'il s'adresse à elle.

- De quoi tu te mêles !?

- Natsu est mon ami, il me dit tout… La jeune fille rougit en pensant qu'il devait être au courant pour leur ébat. Que comptes-tu faire de lui maintenant ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Je ferais ce qu'il me plait ! Le rembarra-t-elle en lui montrant son dos.

- Si ! Je t'interdis de le laisser sur le bas-côté ! S'énerva le jeune lycéen.

- Je fais ce que je veux et si je veux jeter Natsu je le jette, c'est claire ?! Répondit Lucy sur le même ton. Grey bouillait littéralement de rage, il en ferma les yeux et les poings. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui retenait de refaire le portrait à cette garce. Mais je ne le ferais pas…

- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il, il la fixa comme un ahuri, la lycéenne devant lui était toute rougissante et fuyait le regard sombre de son camarde. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Un Natsu triste m'affecte aussi, je le préfère heureux… Prononça-t-elle doucement et prudemment comme s'il elle révélait son plus lourd secret, Il s'en décrocha la mâchoire.

- Attends ! Là, t'es en train de me dire que t'es amoureuse ? La jeune demoiselle tourna la tête sur le côté gauche. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion. Tu me promets que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal ? Demanda-t-il encore un peu sceptique.

- Grey, devenons amis ! Repartons sur de bonne base. Et de toute façon je ne ferais pas plus de mal à Natsu… que tu en ferais à Jubia ! Insinua la blonde en reprenant un peu d'assurance.

- Qu'est-ce que… Tu racontes ?

- Natsu te confis peut-être tout mais sache que Jubia ne me cache aucun secret ! Rigola-t-elle joyeusement alors que Grey prit une légère couleur rosé…

- Va pour une renaissance de la relation ! Mais ne fait pas pleurer Natsu sinon fille ou pas je te réduis en cendre. Il lui tendit alors la main en souriant.

- Aucun risque ! En plus si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ! Le nargua-t-elle en serrant sa main concluant ainsi leur accord. »

La sonnerie sortie les deux adolescents de leur discussion. Ils finirent par parler un peu, même si Grey posait surtout des questions sur Jubia… Allez savoir pourquoi… D'ailleurs Lucy lui fit bien remarquer. Il fut un peu gêner et cella la fit bien rire. Dans les couloirs les gens les regardaient avec des yeux en soucoupe… Qui aurait cru qu'ils verraient Lucy rire au côté de Grey, celui qui avait toujours dit la détester. Seulement les deux jeunes nouveaux amis ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que le couloir où ils avaient discuté, avait accueilli un témoin et pas forcément celui qu'il aurait fallu…

* * *

Natsu pleurait dans les bras de son père, il était au environ de midi. Et Igneel se demandait toujours ce qu'il avait pu se passer pour que son fils rentre vers 10h dans un tel état. Heureusement que Wendy et Grandine était partie s'installer dans leur nouvelle maison ce matin… L'adulte aux cheveux roux mettrait sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait d'un problème de cœur. Il soupira avant de bercer son fils comme un bébé.

« - Allez ! Arrête de pleurer, de toute façon ça ne changera rien… Demanda Igneel en relevant la tête rose de la loque avachi dans ses bras. Il essuya les larmes de Natsu avec ses doigts alors que celui-ci renifla.

- Ce soir… Je pars avec toi ! Affirma le jeune adolescent avec conviction. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées… D'oublier, de faire une pause…

-Pas de problème, prépare tes affaires alors… Et n'oublie pas de prévenir tes amis quand même… »

Natsu fit un petit sourire à son père avant que celui-ci ne sorte de sa chambre. Il sortit de sous son lit une valise et commença à y mettre quelque affaire… Il était vraiment minable… Il préférait fuir. Mais qu'avait-il espéré ? Lucy ne l'aimerait jamais… Lui qui avait demandé à connaitre les sentiments de la belle blonde à son égard… Il était servi. Elle n'en avait rien à foutre de lui. Il l'avait entendu à la récrée… Il aurait dû rester avec Lisanna au lieu d'aller chercher Grey. Résultat il l'avait trouvé en pleine discussion avec la jeune fille de ses rêves seulement au moment où il avait entendu la lycéenne affirmé qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle voudrait de lui, il avait préféré partir ! Qui était assez fou pour rester écouter une conversation qui vous transpercez le cœur ? Pas lui…

* * *

Grey allait se restaurer au réfectoire quand il croisa Jubia apparemment très pressée. Avec tout le savoir-vivre qui était le sien il l'arrêta. Et lui demanda quel était le problème. C'était plus fort que lui, ce qui préoccupait Jubia le préoccupait lui aussi.

« -G-Grey-sama ? Jubia est pressée et e-elle doit partir !

- Explique-moi ! Je suis là pour t'aider… Prononça-t-il calmement, la jeune bleutée rougit avant de fondre en larmes.

- C'est-c'est horrible! Grey-sama! Ils ont trouvé un moyen de retirer la fille à Jubia sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire… Grey fronça les sourcils et prit la jeune mère dans ses bras. L'assistante sociale à réussit à convaincre qu'une mineure ne peut pas élever seule une enfant… Jubia est malheureuse ! Elle ne veut pas qu'on lui prenne Julia…

- Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas tes parents pour t'aider ? Interrogea Grey abasourdi par le faite qu'on veuille retirer Julia pour un motif aussi plat… Jubia était la meilleure mère du monde… Et le père de Julia ?

- Il n'y a personne pour aider Jubia… C'est terminé Jubia a perdu… Se résigna-t-elle en se sortant de l'étreinte du jeune homme sans pour autant arrêter de pleurer…

- Ne dit pas ça ! On va la garder Julia ! Crois-moi ! Il lui prit la main et l'entraina alors hors du lycée. »

Grey tenait fermement la main de Jubia, il était résigné ! Il avait pris une énorme décision, après il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Mais il le voulait et il était convaincu que s'était la meilleure chose à faire ! Après tout Julia le considérait comme son père et… Il savait Jubia amoureuse de lui… Il n'était pas idiot ou aveugle. Il rougit. Après tout le bonheur de la jeune bleutée passait avant tout. Jubia quant à elle, elle se laissait trainer par son Grey-sama dans les rues de la ville… Apparemment le jeune lycéen savait où il allait… Jubia ne comprit que quelque minute après, quand elle aperçut la crèche de sa fille. Julia était encore dedans après tout l'assistante sociale n'était pas venu la chercher.

Les deux jeunes entrèrent dans le bâtiment et demandèrent à emmener Julia. Jubia la récupéra rapidement. Celle-ci ne fut pas étonner de voir Grey, la petite était même contente. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en criant « papa ». Il la garda contre lui et se dépêcha de sortir sans oublier de reprendre possession de la main de la jeune mère. Ce petit groupe avec un air de famille se dirigeait vers un endroit bien précis. Jubia l'arrêta en découvrant après une quinzaine de minutes de marche le bâtiment officiel de la mairie.

« - Qu'est-ce que Grey-sama à l'intention de faire ?

- Empêcher qu'on t'enlève ta fille ! Affirma celui-ci avec toujours Julia dans les bras.

- Jubia ne peux pas accepter de mêler Grey-sama aussi loin dans ses problèmes ! Grey-sama ne doit pas faire ça ! C'est une énorme responsabilité ! Et… »

Jubia fut coupé dans son récit par les lèvres chaudes de Grey sur les siennes… Elle fut agréablement surprise mais ne le rejeta pas… Quelle idiote refusera un baiser de l'homme qu'elle aime ? Julia poussait un gloussement, elle était trop contente ! Le jeune Lycéen se détacha de sa camarade à contre cœur mais le temps était compté ! Ils franchirent la porte de la mairie et firent la queue pour atteindre au bout d'une dizaine de minute la jeune femme de la réception. Jubia sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite alors que Grey se faisait encore plus confiant que d'ordinaire. Il savait qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

« - Bonjour que voulez-vous ? Demanda la réceptionniste d'une voix indifférente.

- Je viens reconnaitre cette enfant. Annonça-t-il en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur la petite Julia. »

* * *

Sting fut réveillé par une infirmière, elle devait s'occuper de la jeune fille inconsciente et pour ça il était préférable que le blond attende devant la porte. Il grogna mais se résigna. Quelle heure était-il ? Son portable affichait 16 :39. Il avait autant dormit que ça ? Il souffla. Un médecin arriva dans sa direction et l'interpella.

« - Bonjour ! Vous-êtes un proche de la jeune fille, chambre 220 ?

- Hum… Oui.

- Nous aimerions connaitre son nom, son âge et comment joindre ses parents. Demanda le médecin calmement.

- Déjà son nom c'est Bella Anex et elle à 16 ans ensuite je ne connais pas ses parents… Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur son amie…

- Merci, je vais vous laisser.

- Non !... Est-ce que… vous pensez qu'elle va se réveiller ? Questionna Sting sans affronter le regard du chirurgien, il se sentait faible…

- Tout dépendra de l'envie de vivre de votre amie… Mais je vais être franc… Les gens qui se sont réveillés après une période de stagnation sont rare… Trop rare. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »

La jeune infirmière sortit au même moment. Sting en profita pour se ruer dans la chambre et reprendre sa position précédente. Assit sur la chaise, seulement cette fois-ci il posa sa tête sur le ventre de Bella. Il se promit de ne jamais quitter cette pièce tant que la jolie brune ne serait pas réveiller… Et il ferait tout pour revoir les prunelles éclatantes de ses yeux noisette.

* * *

Et encore un après-midi sans cours d'histoire/Géo ! Lisanna était toute joyeuse même si elle était un peu préoccupé par Natsu… A la récrée ce matin, il lui avait dit aller chercher Grey puis quand il était revenu. De un, Grey n'était pas avec lui et de deux, il avait un sourire jaune… D'autant plus qu'il s'était barrer après… Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami… Son portable vibra, elle avait reçu un message. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent… Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie encore ? Mais enfin que s'était-il passé dans la caboche de Natsu ? Quelle était l'heure ? 17 :02. Elle courut comme une dingue vers la maison de son petit ami. Elle devait la prévenir, il n'y avait qu'elle pour empêcher ça. Les poumons de Lisanna lui brulaient atrocement pourtant elle ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois. Elle bousculait parfois quelque personne mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'excuser. Elle arriva complètement essoufflé devant la porte de l'appartement de Laxus et Lucy. Elle tambourina dessus comme une folle. Laxus lui ouvrit quelques minutes après. Lisanna ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

« - Ou-ou est Lucy ? Questionna la jeune blanche la respiration encore saccadé par la course folle qu'elle venait de mener.

- Dans sa chambre pourquoi ? »

Elle ne lui répliqua rien et entra à l'intérieure de l'appartement tout en se précipitant dans le couloir. Lisanna ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lucy sans même toquer, l'heure n'était pas à la politesse. La jeune blonde assise à son bureau la regarda bizarrement. La blanche ne fit qu'une chose, elle lui tendit son portable. Elle n'avait pas la force de parler, Lisanna était épuisée… Lucy saisit doucement le portable. Elle s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle et qu'elle ne fut pas sa tête quand elle lut le message :

Bébé rose à Lisanna, 17 :00 :

Voilà, alors mon père part en voyage ce soir… Je l'accompagne ! Mais ne t'en fait pas je reviens d'un mois ! Je vais visiter l'Italie ! Dit le à Grey ! Prends soin de toi ! Je pars vers 19 :00 en train ! A bientôt ! Ne pleure pas ! Je penserai à vous !

* * *

« - Jubia continue à dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Rouspéta la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur de l'océan assise dans son canapé.

- Oui mais Julia elle est d'accord ! Et puis de toute façon ce qui est fait ! Annonça Grey en faisant sauter Julia sur ses genoux.

- Oui… Seulement…

- Jubia arrête un peu tout le monde est gagnant ! Toi tu gardes ta fille, Julia gagne un papa, et moi j'ai enfin trouvé un but à ma vie ! Lui sourit-il au point de la faire rougir.

- Et tes parents ? Jubia aimerait bien savoir ce qu'ils vont dire…

- Ah ouais… Je n'y avais pas pensé… Bah ! De toute façon au pire ma mère va juste me trucider d'avoir faire ça dans son dos… Mais je pense que sinon il n'y a pas de problème ! Elle adore les gamins ! »

Jubia regarda Grey. Elle se demandait toujours si c'était la meilleure solution… Mais comme il disait lui : ce qui est fait est fait… Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal… La jeune bleutée passa son index sur sa lèvre inférieure. C'était un de ses tics… En sentant sa lèvre contre son doigt elle se rappela qu'il l'avait embrassé. Elle rougit mais elle avait adoré ! Elle en voulait encore !

« - Est-ce que Grey-sama peut encore embrasser Jubia ? Il la regarda un surprit puis il fit un sourire carnassier.

- J'ai quoi en échange ? Jubia tourna la tête dans le sens opposé et se mit à bouder. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui offrir quelque chose en retour ! »

Grey choppa le visage de la bleutée, avec son pouce et son index, avant de le tourner vers le sien. Il exécuta alors la demande précédente de sa camarade. Jubia passa ses mains dans la chevelure sombre du jeune garçon. Celui-ci fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune maman. La petite Julia les rappela à l'ordre quand elle dit « Moi aussi je veux des bisous ! »

* * *

Lucy était avachit sur son bureau la tête dans ses bras, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire… elle était malheureuse. Est-ce que tous les garçons auxquels elle s'attachait, devaient partir ? Natsu avait l'air si gentil… Pourquoi partait-il ? Il avait dit l'aimer… Elle avait essayé de l'appeler mais elle tombait sur messagerie. A croire qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Elle qui pensait ne plus jamais souffrir d'un départ… Ils étaient tous pareil : Je t'aime et j'me casse. Elle aurait aimé le détester mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête pour voir son frère le visage tracassé… Par son état surement… Elle replongea sa tête blonde dans ses bras.

« - Lucy… Il est 18 :30… L'informa Laxus qui bien évidemment avait été mis au courant par Lisanna. Je vais sortir avec Lisi mais avant j'aimerais juste te dire… Que pour une fois tu devrais te laisser allez… Faire tout ce dont tu as envie… Tu ne regratteras rien après. Laxus lui caressa les cheveux avant de prendre la main droite de sa sœur dans la sienne et d'y glisser quelques chose. »

La jeune fille attendit que son frère soit complètement sortit de la maison pour relever la tête, laissant voir ses larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Elle ouvrit alors la main droite pour voir ce que lui avait laissé son frère… Un ticket de train… Lucy ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Elle sortit de chez elle en furie, elle allait suivre les conseils de son frère après tout ça ne lui coutait rien. Et puis Natsu ne pouvait pas partir sans raison, il avait dû se passer quelque chose ! Elle se dirigea à grande vitesse vers la gare. Il lui fallut 15 bonnes minutes en courant pour l'atteindre. Les gens la regardaient ahurie en la prenant pour une folle… Remarque que diriez-vous si vous croisiez une jeune fille aux yeux rougit, haletante, et en t-shirt alors que la température était inférieure à zéro ?

Lucy s'engouffra dans la gare, faisant valider son ticket. Il lui restait à peine 10 minutes pour trouver Natsu et le convaincre de rester. Ça allait être un défi de taille ! Elle devrait parcourir une bonne dizaine de quai sans savoir lequel serait le bon. Elle demanda aux passants s'ils n'avaient pas vu un jeune garçon aux cheveux rose, mais généralement les gens répondaient par la négatif ou pas du tout… Elle s'arrêta et réfléchit quelque seconde… Il partait pour l'Italie… Il n'y avait qu'un train qui conduisait à l'aéroport… Lucy prit alors le chemin inverse en courant et en priant qu'il soit encore dans la gare.

Natsu était un peu triste et déçu… Il aurait aimé que Lisanna vienne lui dire au revoir, ou au moins qu'elle réponde à son message. Il souffla tout en donnant son sac de bagage à son père qui les installait dans le compartiment. Le rosé attendait encore sur le quai car cela évitait les allez-retours. Il re-souffla, le train allait partir dans quelques minutes…

« -Miaouh !

- Oui je sais Happy mais je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser en liberté pour le voyage ! Mais promit je te fais bientôt sortir de cette cage ! Le rassura Natsu mais le chat ne miaulait pas pour ça, il venait d'apercevoir une silhouette aux cheveux d'or.

- Miaouh !

- NATSU ! Hurla une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement. »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la jeune blonde avait fondu sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et referma ses bras autour de la taille de Lucy. A la fin de l'échange elle se décolla de quelques centimètres en murmurant : « Espèce… D'idiot ! » Un énorme claquement retentit dans toute la gare, les gens surprit par le bruit tournèrent leur tête vers le petit couple. Natsu se tint la joue, rougie par la belle claque que venait de lui adresser la jeune lycéenne. Pourtant celle-ci loin de lui en vouloir glissa sa tête dans le cou du rosé, ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa veste.

« - Ne refait plus jamais ça… Pas alors que tout commençait à aller bien… Elle planta son regard marron dans celui vert de son camarade. Tu sais… Ce matin j'ai fait la paix avec Grey… Même si on c'est un peu engueuler… Avoua-t-elle en entourant le visage de Natsu de ses mains. Mais je crois qu'il a compris lui… Que je t'aime vraiment… Elle murmura la dernière phrase pour elle-même puis embrassa le jeune rosé qui avait très bien entendu…

- Lucy… Désoler… S'excusa le jeune adolescent. Il se sentait un peu idiot d'avoir réagi comme ça, après tout il n'avait même pas écouté la fin de la conversation entre elle et Grey…

- Natsu choppe ça ! Hurla son père en lui balançant son sac, Natsu le rattrapa difficilement. Quand à Lucy, Igneel lui avait lancé des clés… Surement celle de la maison du rosé. Mon garçon tu restes ici ! Un vrai gentleman n'abandonne pas une demoiselle sur un quai ! L'informa-t-il dans un sourire complice à la jeune blonde. »

Natsu resta un peu abasourdi mais il reprit vite ses esprits en sentant de nouveau les lèvres de Lucy sur les siennes. Les quelques voyageurs qui avaient suivi la scène sourit toucher par cette effluve de tendresse… Lucy et son petit copain, maintenant, marchait tranquillement dans la rue. L'un tenant ses bagages et l'autre la cage du chat. Une fois arriver chez lui Natsu se laissa tomber sur son canapé sous le rire de la jeune fille. Celle-ci libera Happy de sa prison puis elle prit place au côté du jeune garçon. Elle lui sourit et l'allongea. Elle se blottit contre lui et lâcha doucement pour elle-même, comme pour se convaincre : « Je suis ta petite amie. » Le jeune rosé referma ses bras autour de la blonde et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant. Finalement il avait gagné… Lucy était tombée amoureuse de lui…

FIN

A bientôt pour la saison 2 !


End file.
